


Trapped {A Trans Peter Parker Story}

by IronDad_SpiderSon



Series: Trans Peter Parker Series [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Natasha Romanov, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Tony Stark, Deaf Clint Barton, F/F, F/M, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gen, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Hurt May Parker (Spider-Man), I'll add in triggers, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Iron Dad, IronDad and SpiderSon, Lesbian Michelle Jones, Lesbian Shuri (Marvel), M/M, Mario Kart destroys friendships, May trigger you sorry, Mights add more, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Other, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spiderman gets hurt alot, Suicide Attempt, Testosterone, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, Transgender Peter Parker, Wade Wilson is in it for like 5 chapter but he'll be in the next one, We love one happy family, binding, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 61,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronDad_SpiderSon/pseuds/IronDad_SpiderSon
Summary: Spiderman. New York's newest hero. He was cocky, talkative and loved by everyone.Peter Parker. Midtown's Highs nerd. He was smart, quiet and only had a few friends.So how were they the same person?[1st In Series]I brought this from Wattpad where it is under the same name.





	1. A/N

This book is full of many triggers and also slight spoilers.  
Main Triggers are;  
Self-harm  
Mentioned Suicide  
Trying Suicide  
Physical abuse  
Mental abuse  
Emotional abuse  
LGBTQIA+ slurs  
"Shark week"  
Deaths of people, Major and Minor  
Mental Health Problems  
(PTSD, Anxiety, Depression, Eating Disorders. And more)  
Swearing, lots of it.  
Every chapter involving these will be marked with a * before it starts. And also before the area in the chapter.

Relationships:  
Stucky  
Pepperony  
Shurelle (Apparently this is Shuri x MJ name)  
Ned x Charles Murphy  
Scarlet Vision

BrOTPS:  
Science Bros  
Science Bros 2.0  
PeterNed  
Clintahsa  
And more.

 

Started-26th August 2018  
Finished-25th December 2018


	2. Intro

23rd July 2008

"Uncle Ben, why am I a girl?" the small child looked up at the older man, eyes wet with tears after being bullied by the boys in the park.

Ben looked down at his niece and smiled, "Well you don't have to be a girl if you don't want to be a girl, it is your choice," The child smiled at her uncle and hugged him.

11th October 2012

As she looked over herself in the mirror Rose sighed, she hated her hair and her body. Looking around the room she spotted a pair of scissors and smiled. Bringing them up to the long strands of hair, she closed them and with a satisfying snip, hair fell to the floor. Continuing doing that to all her hair she smiled and put a beanie on and walked downstairs. 

"Aunt May, Uncle Ben come here please," Rose heard the sound of chairs moving and then two sets of footsteps were heard closer and closer.

"Don't be mad please," Rose called out as they turned the corner of the hall. 

Aunt May looked up to the 11-year-old and smiled, she had been waiting for this moment for 5 years now. So had Ben.

"Um.... so well I've been thinking the past few years and I'mTranspleasedon'thateme," searching their faces for a sign, any sign he smiled when they were also smiling.

"Son we already knew, we wanted you to tell us when you were ready, have you picked a new name yet?" Ben finally said to the silent boy.

May smiled and nodded at the boy in agreement with Ben. "We can go and get you a proper haircut too," she laughed as she said this.

15th October 2012

It had been 4 days since the boy told his family and 3 days since he told his friends, Uncle Ben and he were going through names to change too.

"Jacob?" 

"Nah"

"Richard?"

"I don't think I can hear that every day"

"What about David?"

"Nope, not right, David Parker"

"Wait, what about Peter?"

"Peter Parker, I like that one, Peter Benjamin Parker" Bens eyes glowed at the younger boy who had chosen his name. Along with the fact that he wanted to have Benjamin as his middle name. 

"Okay Peter, I like it, has a nice ring to it."

6th June 2013

Peter came home from his last day at school and crashed on the couch, he must have fallen asleep as the next thing he heard was Uncle Ben shouting him through to the kitchen, as Peter made his way into it a bag sat on the counter and Ben and May were both looking at him expectantly. Glancing at the name on it he saw his own name and then the word Hormones. 

Grabbing it fastly he looked inside and there was a small box in it, opening the box was a needle and a bottle of liquid. Smiling widely he looked at the letter which read;

Dear Mr. Peter Benjamin Parker,  
Mr. Parker, after many meetings with you about your hormone replacement we have talked to psychologists that deem your case important enough to start Testosterone at such a young age. We have included the times and days you should take the injections and also a few websites you should look at if you already haven't. 

Also included in this pack is a guide to wearing binders safely if you are waiting on or not getting top surgery. Along with this is also a guide for parents and carers about the transition you are to be having soon. 

Thank you for being patient and we look forward to hearing about your journey in your next meeting,  
Yours Sincerely,

Doctor Hamish J. Scully  
M.D, D.Psy  
41C West Merrick Road, 3, Valley Stream, NY, 11580

 

After reading the letter Peter started crying, his dreams were finally coming true. He had accepting family and friends, he was going on Testosterone and he was so happy. He truly loved his family and friends. Aunt May and Uncle Ben were so happy for their nephew they brought him into a hug, everyone there feeling so happy.


	3. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This involves the death of a character.

*

**23rd July 2015 (14-year-old Peter)**

More than two years on T, Peter was happy and was in New Yorks science school, Midtown School of Science and Technology.

The school was on a trip to Oscorp Industries, Peter, MJ, and Ned in the middle of the bus. All of them trying to ignore the shouts of Flash Thompson and his group from the back. MJ was going on about the woman's march that was going to take place in a week and what her views on next years election candidates are. Ned was listening but not a 100% he was focusing on Charles Murphy his latest crush. Peter was trying to ignore the taunts from Flash but he couldn't, every so often MJ would squeeze his hand in a helpful way.

"Penis Parker, whatcha doing?" Peter sighed inwardly and shook off the name calling he was used to it now.

"Parker don't ignore me you freak," Flash yelled to the boy, he then got fed up and threw something at him.

When it hit Peter he opened it and regretted it when he did, inside was a picture of him as the younger version, the "girl" him. He turned red and threw it out the window and then looked straight forward so no one could see his tears. MJ saw and turned to Flash, fuming from the anger she screamed at him.

"You are so horrible, you pick on others because you can't handle being mature for 2 seconds, you are such an ass I hope you end up working in the 7/11 behind the cinema," Everyone was silent at the outburst, no one dares stand up to Flash, not even the teachers they were all scared they would lose his dads money.

MJ sat back down as Flash was left speechless and he sat down too.

~~~~~~~~~

Oscorp Industries

The school group was walking around the building with their guides, Peter, MJ, and Ned were together and were in the Biologically advanced animals. The main focus was on the 15 cases in the middle which held genetically advanced spiders all in different biome settings.

While looking at the cases Peter felt a sharp pain on his neck and when he went to touch it a silk web was there, shrugging it off he continued walking until MJ spoke up behind him.

"There are only 14 spiders in there, I think one is missing," After she said that everyone was looking in to see and when the guide saw that she was right she quickly ushered everyone out of the room and hit the alarm button to inform the workers they were missing an experiment.

The school group cut the trip short and all the students were told to go home because of the missing spider, Peter and Ned walked home together as they had already said bye to MJ at the station they got off at.

~~~~~~~

*

As they turned the corner to go into Peters street they were stopped by the police and an ambulance outside of his house. Suddenly scared he tried pushing past the officers but they wouldn't let him, and when they brought out a stretcher with a body bag on it his entire world shattered, that was either Ben or May. Ned explained to the officers that he lived there and that was his family. they let them both in and watched them sympathetically.

Running into the house Peter fell to his knees as he saw May sitting there tears falling down her face as two officers were asking her questions when she saw Peter she ran over to him and hugged him. Both breaking down once again, they had both lost someone they loved so much, a husband and a father figure. The officers left them and took Ned with them who was also crying about what had happened.

After staying like that for close to an hour the broke apart, faces red and swollen from the tears they had shed. Silently agreeing that they weren't staying there they started packing bags. After they finished packing May sat on the bed and hugged a sweater of his, Peter picked up the leather jacket he always wore after Ben had bought him it last Christmas. The two started crying again in different rooms so the other couldn't say.

*


	4. 2

**26th September 2015 (14-year-old Peter)**

The day was Bens birthday and it was the first one since he had died, Peter and Aunt May had kept out the house every time they could, working longer, staying at Ned's more, and eating out almost every night. They still had not redecorated or got rid of his things, every time they tried they got too emotional and had to leave it all alone. Peter was falling behind in classes but no one said anything. Ned and MJ made sure no one said anything bad about him or his uncle, Aunt May had stopped sleeping in the room and slept on the couch or didn't sleep at all. Peter had also developed his abilities and has been telling Ben everytime he visits.

Peter visited the grave every day after school, and sometimes May went with him but recently she stopped going as much. Today they both went carrying a small card and present for him. When they arrived there they had seen people had already left cards and flowers. On one card it had MJ and her families name written on it and another had Ned and his families. Someone had left a small watch with the name Benjamin engraved in it. Peter and May looked down at the grave and smiled slightly, no one forgot it was his birthday. Placing the cards down they had gotten him Peter placed down a note for Ben.

_Uncle Ben_

_You won't be reading this but it's just to say that I love you so much and every day I think of you, thank you for accepting me as me and I'll never forget you. Also, I applied for a job to help out Aunt May, shes kinda struggling with the bills so I thought I would help out. Another thing, I was looking into top surgery and no matter how much I want it we won't be able to afford it so I have decided to not mention it to Aunt May, she's been taking on more and more shifts at work. She misses you so much, Uncle Ben, she won't even sleep in your room anymore, and she hardly sleeps at that. I hear her crying all the time and she tries to hide it but I know better. So when she goes to sleep I make her breakfast and make sure she eats. I don't know how much she will be able to take. Still, I'll always help her where ever I can cause you both done that for me._

_I also told you I'd keep you up to date on the spider bite incident, so I can now stick to walls and I have designed web shooters! I think you would have loved them, I choose a name too Spider-Man! I like the idea of it._

_Anyway, I have to leave it there, I'll keep you updated when I visit soon, I miss you so much Happy Birthday._

_Love Peter_

May looked down at her nephew then the grave, the two people she loved the most, one gone and one holding a secret that he didn't want to tell anyone. Letting Peter have a moment alone she walked away slightly and caught glimpse of a man wearing a suit get into a black car, thinking nothing of it she forgot about it and turned back as Peter burned his letter, something he did to keep others reading it. He stood up to let her have a moment alone and walked away tears falling out of his eyes.

May placed her gift down beside everyone's gift and opened it, inside was a heart lock and a key. She took the lock and placed it on the bottom of the stone, engraved on it was the words "You hold the key to my heart, forever" She picked up the lock and put it on her necklace she wore beside his wedding ring. Crying she stroked the grave and stood up.

~~~~~~~

That night the two mourning people sat in and ordered Bens favourite food and then watched his favourite movie. Both crying but not acknowledging it. Ned and MJ came over to help them both through the day but left after they realised they couldn't help only make it worse.


	5. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Triggers

1st September 2016

The next year for the two was hard as they had to act strong and not let anything effect them. May worked longer and longer, she picked up another job to pay for the bills. Peter stayed "out at Neds" while in reality he was out being Spider-Man who had become a sensation in New York.

In school Flash continued to bully him but he didn't let it show, and he also picked up a job to help May out. They moved out of the big apartment and into a much smaller one so they could actually afford it.

He was staying at Neds, really this time, as they both had a physics project due in a few weeks when he got a call from May to come home quickly. He went as fast as he could, scared that it was something bad.

When he walked into the house. Shaking from with worry he saw Aunt May sitting on the couch with another person.

He was wearing a suit and had very nice hair from the back. The mystery man turned around to see Peter and Peter was shocked.

Sitting on his couch was Tony Stark. THE Tony Stark. His Idol. Someone he had always admired, and here we was sitting on the couch eating Aunt Mays food.

"Oh Peter, there you are. I was just telling Mr. Stark here about how amazing you are at school," Aunt May says as she stands up turning to Peter, "You didn't tell me you applied for the Grant!" She looked at Peter then to tony who was looking at Peter with 'that look'. The one that said, I'm lying to her for you, lie back.

"I just know how much you love surprises, so I thought I would let you know... when I found out what was happening..." Peter was a bit confused, he hadn't applied had he? maybe his teachers did? or maybe Ned as a joke.

Tony looked to May and smiled, "Can I have 5 minutes with him?" May smiled and nodded so Peter showed Tony to his room.

Peter locked the door and stared at Tony Stark, "Mr. Stark, as much as I have always wanted to meet you I didn't apply for a grant, like ever,"

Tony smirked that sarcastic grin and said "oh I know, but first," he pulled out his phone to get a video and showed it to Peter, "Is this you?"

Peter stood shocked, here Tony Stark is asking him if he was Spiderman! "um, no. What do you. What do you mean?"

"Sure, so you're the... Spider... ling. Crime-Fighting Spider.... You're Spider-boy?" Tony asked, wanting the younger boy to correct him on the name. He knew that Peter was the Spiderman but he needed to be sure.

Peter knew exactly what he was doing but he also knew that Tony Stark already knew so why not tell him what he already knew. Folding his arms as way to hide his chest, he was having a pretty bad day with dysphoria and having Tony Stark question him on Spiderman was not helping. "Spiderman..."

Tony, not being as observant didn't see this minute movement Peter had done. Looking at Peter funny he said "Not in that onesie, you're not." Peter looked shocked, no one ever said anything on his outfit but he did know it needed a update.

"Its not a onesie! I don't believe this Mr Stark! I was having a very good day," slight lie but Tony didn't notice so Peter continued, "I aced my algebra test, this lady bought me a churro and then I didn't even miss my train!"

Tony looked slightly amused at this and moved about the room looking at the boys outdated tech equipment and made a note to buy him new ones and maybe donate money to his aunt as she seemed to be struggling according to her jobs managers. "I can give you full upgrade if you want, and maybe you can come meet the team we need a new guy to help out. And even your unnaturally attractive Aunt May if she wants, or we could help her out here if she wants to stay. Also I done a full background check on you..." he paused to look at Peter who was moving his hands around a lot but Stark put it down to nerves, "So I know about your parents, And Uncle. And I'm so sorry you went through that."

Tony Stark stopped talking for a bit as the young boy was sitting on the bed. Breathing deeply like his therapist told him too.

Deep breaths, 1...2...3...4...5...6. Repeat. Smile, happy thoughts, Christmas, puppies, May, Ned, MJ.

"Ummm Mr Stark, what is it that I would be doing exactly?" Peter asked, genuinely wondering what he would be doing at the Avengers Compound.

"Well we would train you, you would stay every day after school and we could work in the land with Bruce if you really wanted too. But we would have to keep it a secret with Aunt May through there so you would be in a "Stark Internship" post according to everyone except us. Does that sound okay?" Tony asked the young bit who was smiling widely. Peter has been given the best opportunity in his life but he didn't want to take it just yet. What about May? Where would she stay? She doesn't earn enough money for herself. Peter had to stay for her.

"I.. I can't.... cant go to, um, the Avengers. Like I would love to. Like it's a dream but I have.... Homework!" Peter crushed himself silently he was never a good liar especially to adults.

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that. And if you're worried about your aunt she doesn't need to know anything. And I can give her money and say you earned it with the internship if that's better..." Stark already knew Peter would say yes at that offer. He could see it in the boys eyes after the offer was made. Although Peter didn't say yes exactly he get the answer he was looking for.

"I'll have to ask Aunt May." He ran out the room and nearly tumbled into the living room. "Aunt May. Mr Stark has asked if I could go live with the Avengers for my internship. I told him I would ask you first before saying yes or no!" Peter nearly shouted at his Aunt, he was so excited. He could do good for once and Aunt May saw it in he eyes. So of course she nodded and smiled at the boy.

Peter squealed. His voice going up an octave which he didn't care about. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! If you need me you know where I'll be. You can phone me and I'll come straight home if you need me to. Okay?" His voice was filled with happiness but he was being honest to Aunt May and they both knew it. He would drop everything to make sure she was okay.

Turning back towards his room Peter could not stop smiling. His dreams were coming true. Opening his door Tony smiled and nodded showing the young boy he heard.

"We head out soon so I'm going to talk to your Aunt you get ready. A driver will be here soon to help you take stuff out," leaving the room Tony headed to Aunt May and organised everything. And then slipped her a check that she didn't notice yet.

Peter was running around frantically trying to look for clothes. He grabbed Uncle Bens old jacket, a few pairs of jeans, shirts, tops and some underwear. Then he pulled out a black bag and put in his spare binder, spare packet and then his T doses. Carefully putting them under some clothes he zipped up his case and left the room.

He said goodbye to May who made him promise to phone every night until he came to visit, which he of course agreed to, then quietly told Tony to look after him to which Tony responded by giving May a pass to get in the tower whenever and his personal number as well.

Happy helped Peter carry his case down at Tony's demand and the the three got into the car and drove off. Peter waved to May who was smiling at her boy growing up. She told Tony that Peter wasn't like everyone else and he was to be careful over saying things. But Tony chalked that up to the loss of so many people in his family.


	6. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Triggers

On the drive to the tower, Peter asked many questions. Like what it's like?, who stayed there?, what is everyone in the team is like?, and obviously is Black Widow there?

Tony answered a few but left a few out as a way to keep the surprise. He watched the boy carefully as he stopped asking questions then watched the window intently.

Tony took notes on how small Peter was and how he acted like a small child when he asked about everything.

Reaching the tower. The car didn't even stop when Peter was out and staring at it with big eyes. Tony let out a chuckle and walked to the kid and said, "you gonna just stare at it or go in?" Peters eyes went wide again and then took a few steps into the doors. I front of him was a few dozen people all dressed fancy and some had cameras. Tony glared at the people carrying cameras and pointed to Happy then to the people again. Happy took the sign and ordered them to get out and some had to be escorted out by security but Tony made sure no one spotted Peter.

Peter was shocked by the group. In front of him was the Avengers. New and old. Tony placed a hand in Peters' shoulders and guided him over to the group. Too shocked to speak he let Tony do that for him.

"This is Peter Parker. Or most commonly known as Spiderman."

Everyone was shocked at the small boy. Here was the newest hero in New York and he was a child. A small one at that.

"Tony you're joking right. That's a child, no offense but you look 12" everyone nodded along with Rhodey but Tony shook his head. Peter was shocked, his heroes were complaining about his age.

"He is 15 and is turning 16 in a few months. Also, he has thought many villains and could probably take all you on in a few minutes so please don't make me put him on you," Tony said. Slightly joking but not really.

The group still in shock let it go and walked to the elevator, getting in Peter was getting more and more dysphoric. Standing in a closed space with loads of Cis men scared him. He tried to count the time it would take to fall from the top of the building by doing some calculations. He figured out a few months ago that doing math and science helped him feel in control cause he picked the topic he worked on.

By the end of the short ride, he worked out that it would take him about 1 minute and 22 seconds if he spread out his arms and legs. He exited the lift and was once again shocked. In front of him was the living room of the Avengers. No matter how many times he said it he was still shocked. He was at the Avengers and they knew him.

"Right so kid, you're the room isn't finished yet so we are going to have o go shopping for it. But it is the one beside Wanda and Vision and also beside Steve's and Bucky, his is the living room where we usually stay and the kitchen is just down the hall," Tony pointed to the hall to the left, "we don't actually cook since the last time we did we nearly burned down the Tower. But feel free to use it whenever also you have your own bathroom too. That's basically it. Wanda can take you to your room if you want," Tony looked to the kid who was so quiet. His face was in a massive smile and he nodded and followed Wanda with his case in tow.

Peter walked down the hall on the right with Wanda who stopped at a door in between a red door and a blue one. "This is your room. The red one is Visions and mine. Blue is Steve's and Bucky. Sorry, you got stuck in couple corridor but the only free room that was safe for you," she smiled an apology to Peter who shrugged. "Also we can redecorate this is just what we threw up for you quickly. We also thought you would be older so sorry if you don't like it." She opened the door and let Peter in who was once again shocked.

This was bigger than his entire room and living room put together. The walls were a pale blue color and he had a double bed pushed into the corner with a white desk on the other side. His eyes watered. He was happy to be here. "It's amazing to thank you!" He hugged Wanda who hugged back.

Wanda smiled and pointed to the door that led into the wardrobe and then the door that led into the bathroom. Placing his case in the floor he left the room and wandered back into the living room where everyone was. But they were arguing.

"He's a kid!"

"So what. He has proven himself time and time again!"

"How do you know he won't get hurt the first time he goes out with us"

"Because I won't let that happen. He is protected by me and all of you will too. He deserves more in life than the shit one he had been given!"

"What do you mean?"

Silence. Tiny spoke up after a while.

"He has had such a shit life, parents died when he was 4. Uncle died last year and his Aunt hasn't been doing well with it. So yeah I thought that maybe helping him know that he is useful and we care that maybe we can save an innocent child growing up as I did. No one deserves that. And he is also amazing. Not just as Spiderman but as a student. Top of every class and he volunteers at everything he can! So yeah I want to help the kid out"

Peter watched as his hero's, he had always admired, argued. Standing awkwardly to the side he tried to stay calm but the volume was too loud. Everyone was shouting and his senses didn't like it.

As if she knew this Wanda looked at him and with a flick of her hand, red wisps came out of it and everyone stopped talking. But their mouths were still moving.

Everyone looked to her and then she just shrugged and looked at Peter who smiled at everyone weakly.

"Shit. Sorry, Peter. I totally forgot about us being loud," Tony apologized, which confused everyone. Peter just smiled and nodded to him as he stood looking at the Avengers.

"Kid. You not going to introduce yourself?" This time Tony's voice was a bit sarcastic. Peter smiled at this and looked up to everyone.

"Hey. I'm Peter. And I'm a big fan of you guys...." everyone laughed at this and sat back down in the seats. They turned the tv on and played a movie. Peter stood there awkwardly until Wanda dragged him beside her and Tasha.

The boy watched the movie oblivious to the fact that everyone was watching him move. Tasha was carefully watching the ways he moved his chest and also the way he moved his shirt. He kept making himself look small and hide his chest. Tasha smiled and watched the movie after the realization hit her.

Positive Wanda knew she looked to her and they both nodded and watched the movie again.

Tony watched the interaction and was confused but let it go.

 


	7. 5

The group finished the movie but Peter and Bucky had fallen asleep so Tasha carried Peter to his room and Steve carried Bucky to theirs.

Carefully placing Peter into his bed. Tasha smiled and walked out. Leaving the sleeping boy in peace.

Walking back into the living room she sat down and took a drink that was offered to her. After a few good hours of drinking and games, she wandered off into her room and fell asleep. Natasha woke up to FRIDAY talking to someone in the kitchen. Curiously she headed into the kitchen and spotted Peter at the table having a glass of milk. He looked tired but he also was not wearing a shirt.

"Peter. Umm, you might want to put a shirt on" Natasha said to the boy. She turned away faster knowing the boy wouldn't want her to see him with only a binder on.

"Shit. Shit. Wait this is real?" He asked as he grabbed a jumper off the table. He threw it on and looked at how big it was. Obviously one of the other guys.

Then the realization hit him. Natasha just saw him in his binder. Shit. What would she say? Would she tell anyone else? Peter was panicking. Pretty sure he was having a panic attack he grabbed the table for support. Natasha ran to him to help him.

"Peter it's fine breath. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to and I definitely don't care. But breath." Natasha hugged the boy who leaned into her. He sobbed silently and struggled to breathe so Natasha rubbed his back in a soothing pattern.

Peter was slowly breathing better and better. Thanks to Tasha who was still with him singing a song in Russian slowly. Peter didn't know what it was but he listened and loved it. Slowly he moved to look at Tasha tears still in his eyes.

"You won't.... you won't tell anyone. Will you?" Peter asked. Stuttering a bit from his sobs still.

Natasha looked at him funnily. "Why would I do that? It's your choice who to tell. And also between us, I already knew. I'm kind of someone who you can't hide secrets from. Hint hint. I'm a spy" She laughed slightly at the last part as Peter also smiled. He was glad to have a friend to trust here.

"Thank you, Ms. Natasha. I didn't know how to tell anyone because I didn't want you to think differently of me." Peter looked down at this. Ashamed at his stupidity.

"Right first. Just Tasha. Or Nat. And why would we think differently if you? You are a brave ass kid who risks his life for his family and neighborhood. Like I would be amazed at your bravery no matter what. And that includes being Trans. Okay. And it's not like no one knows about LGBT things in this Tower. Like Steve and Bucky are together. Tony is bisexual and I'm Asexual. We really don't care as long as you want to protect people," Tasha looked to the young boy who was smiling again. He looked so happy to know that he wasn't the only one in the tower who was part of the community.

"So no one will care? Like I'm not planning on telling them yet but just in case I do. They won't care? Also, I never knew about you and Tony?! I take it you haven't told anyone outside?" Peter asked excitedly. He wanted to know everything about his new "family".

Natasha looked down and knew he needed the story so told the boy all about her story and how she knew for ages. And used it to her advantage. By using sexuality to her advantage on missions. And then she told him the story on how Tony used to bring females home then one day he bought a male and no one questioned it and it's been that way for a year and a bit.

The boy told her of his story and when he talked about Uncle Ben he teared up but kept going. He got to the bit about being bit by a spider when he stopped and said slowly "that was when Uncle Ben was shot" and started crying again.

Natasha pulled him into a hug as they had moved over to the couch for storytelling.

~~~~~~

The pair fell asleep like that and was woken up by Wanda and Vision talking quietly.

"Should we wake them?"

"Nah let them sleep they look tired."

"You are so nice, this is why you are the best darling"

"Oi shhhh. I think they are waking up but I love you too"

"Hello, Ms. Natasha and Mr. Peter. We were just deciding to wake you up. But Wanda here wanted to leave you alone but it seems like we will not need to anymore. Would you like breakfast? I apparently make a very nice cup of coffee?" Vision asked as he wandered into the kitchen.

"I'm sure I'll have a coffee, Mr. Vision, I'll be a minute I need to phone Aunt May." He looked at Nat and smiled. Mouthing a thank you, she nodded and smiled back.

Phoning Aunt May Peter smiled as he heard her voice.

"Hiya Peter. How are you?"

"I'm good Aunt May. I'm sorry I didn't phone last night I fell asleep pretty quick,"

"Oh, Peter it's okay hunny. Have you had fun yet?"

"Yeah. I talked to Natasha earlier about.... things and she was so happy"

Aunt May smiled at this. She knew the boy wasn't wanting I tell anyone but at least he told someone.

"That's amazing Peter. Mr. Stark phoned me last night to tell me about your setting in okay and also said if you wanted I could come to visit today. Help you organize your room and things,"

Peter was so happy. It had only been like 10 hours but he missed Aunt May so bad. "Yes. You should come over!! You can meet everyone. I think they will all like you and you will like them too!" Peter was so excited.

"Okay. Then I'll have to go and get ready but I'll text you when I'm am heading over. And you should phone Ned and MJ. They came around yesterday. Something about you not answering. So bye, Peter. Have fun until I get there. Love you"

"Love you too Aunt May"

Hanging up he looked at his messages and sure enough. 56 messages from Ned and MJ and also the group chat. He smiled and phoned them both.

"Hey Ned, MJ. You'll never believe it. I am at Stark Towers! I got an internship!!" He paused and waited for the response.

"OMG. WAIT YOU'RE JOKING RIGHT!" Peter expected Ned to do that so held the phone away from his ear.

MJ was a bit quieter. But still excited. "Wait. Really? How is it? What is Black Widow and Wanda like?! Are they cool?" Peter laughed then told them everything. Well leaving out the Spiderman but other than that everything.

He hung up when he got a message from May saying she was leaving she he quickly ran to the shower and cleaned himself. Stepping out he crushed himself when he realized he couldn't get his binder on so he dried quickly and got everything except his top half ready.

Looking in the mirror he complained to himself over his chest and tried to make it smaller. Finally, he tried to get his binder on and it worked better.

Getting changed be walked out and just then he heard a knock and then Tony saying May was here.

Smiling he walked into the living room and smiled at everyone.


	8. 6

Peter was standing in the living room if the Avengers when he saw Aunt May talking to Wanda and Natasha so he went over and joined them.

"Yeah he is a good kid, just sometimes he doesn't believe it," May quietly said. But even without his super hearing, he would have heard it.

"Yeah. We talked last night and he told me a lot of things, I'm so sorry for the loss of your husband too, I know what it feels like to lose someone you are close too," Natasha whispered back. Wanda watched Peter walking closer to them and nudged May and Tasha go turn around.

"Hey guys, sorry I was so long I was in the shower and getting ready," Peter said, trying to get the stares off of him. Almost everyone in the room was watching him again and he thought he would be used to it but he wasn't.

Thoughts were racing through his mind, what if one of them saw his binder? What if they knew? What if someone told them? Peters breathing shallowed again and Nat pulled him into a hug and smiled at him.

"Peter! We were just going to come and get you. We were thinking of going shopping to get you things for your room and obviously May here would have to join," she looked to May and smiled.

May looked to the two and smiled back, Natasha had a way with kids especially Peter. The way she protected him from stares and held him for security. This helped ease May into knowing Peter was safe with the Avengers.

"Yeah, if that's okay with everyone else..." Mays' voice trailed off and Tony looked up again and nodded.

"Of course you're coming. Can't take Peter and not you now can we," he smiled and stood up. "FRIDAY could you please inform Happy that we won't be requiring his driving but we would appreciate it if he and Pepper could come to the shops with us"

May was shocked at how Tony just talked to the roof, is that usual? Was there someone on the ceiling? May was even more shocked when a voice spoke back.

"Of course sir, Mr. Hogan, and Ms. Potts have been informed and are both heading to this floor as we speak," as if on cue the elevator opened to reveal Pepper and then Happy stepped out after her.

"Hey Tony, I am skipping an important meeting for you so this better be good," Pepper said as she walked to the group. She spotted Peter and May and smiled at them. "I'm Pepper Potts, the CEO of Stark Industries. And you are?" She shook both hands and smiled.

"I'm Peter Parker, Mr. Starks Intern. This is my Aunt May," he smiled up at Pepper. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Potts, I'm a big fan of yours" Peter smiled again. Possibly bigger than when he met Tony.

"Please, it's just Pepper. I don't really like formalities, and are you really? I never guessed someone so young would care about my job here" she smiled at Tony and then looked at Peter. He was almost bouncing with joy.

"Really! Well, you basically run everything here, and I think that it is really cool how you keep everything and everyone in check and you even helper Mr- Tony out with everything he can't do!" Peter rambled in about how amazing Pepper was.

"That's really sweet kid. I like you already," she looked at Tony and smirked. "But it's nothing Tony does all the heavy lifting"

"Hey, I give you like 12% of the credit!" Tony shouted from his seat on the couch. Everyone looked at him glaring since they know Pepper does all the work. "Fine you do everything" he sadly said. But he didn't mean it since he smiled at her.

"Well this is nice but we really do have to go shopping. I have Dr. Who episodes to watch later," a voice said from the side. That voice belonged to Bucky. "What. Now seriously let's go." He ran to the elevator door with Steve and Peter in tow and then everyone followed.

The group was split into 3 so they had to take 3 cars. Happy drove one with Steve, Bucky, Clint and Sam in it. Tony drove one with Peter, May, Natasha, and Pepper. While Bruce drove one with Wanda, Vision, Rhodey, and Thor.

Driving down was interesting as everyone in Happy's car was arguing. Tony put Disney songs in and Bruce's car was silent.


	9. 7

In the shops, they got as far as the front doors when they were spotted and they were pulled into pictures. Bruce, Peter, May and Wanda all stood to one side ignoring everything going on.

The group left after a few minutes and they started waking into Ikea.

This was the worst idea. Tony kept telling Peter to buy whatever he wanted but Peter didn't want to spend too much money so stuck to the cheap things. Wanda and Clint were making fun of the names and Natasha kept pulling things off the walls by accident. As they continued on they had picked a few decorations for the walls, a few paints for the door and also a new table that would be used for experiments. As they picked things up they would hand it to Thor who would say the name then everyone would try and pronounce it properly. That was pretty funny.

They got through all of Ikea with problems and when they walked into a clothes shop Peter stopped. Ned and MJ were there picking up clothes and throwing them into a basket. "Give me a minute guys," He said as he walked over to his friends. "I'm hey Ned, MJ. What are you doing here?" Peter tried to keep his voice down to avoid the Avengers listening in.

"PETER! So good to see you! We were just shopping and wait! IS THAT THE-" before Ned could finish Peter put his hand over his mouth.

"Yes, it's the Avengers. And yes you can meet them but be quiet!" MJ watched the interaction and smirked. Peter let go if Ned and then Ned nodded his head so fast.

Heading over to them Peter had to literally hold Ned back because he was wanting to sprint over. MJ was walking beside him not really interested in Ned but reading her book in peace.

"Everyone this is Ned," he points to the boy who was pale now, standing in front of the Avengers does that to people. "And this is MJ" he pouts to his friend. Who waved at everyone but when she saw Natasha and Wanda who smiled.

"Hey. So you both good friends with Peter here I take it?" Clint asked. Looking between the three kids suspiciously. Peter laughed at this and nodded.

"Basically related we are that close," Everyone relaxed at this and started talking to the two newcomers.

"Excuse me, Natasha and Wanda. What are your powers like?" MJ asked the two females in the back. Both surprised that she was talking to them.

"Umm well I was trained as a spy, an assassin so basically anything you want. I speak around 60 languages fluently and a few are broken. I'm good at hacking but I prefer to do physical missions," Tasha explained. Careful not to tell her about anything bad.

Wanda still in shock over the girl asking her a question took a few seconds to come back. "Well, I control Chaos Magic Reality which basically means I can alter reality to make it how I see fit," also left out how she got the powers.

MJ was silent. Staring in awe at her favorite heroes. "That is so cool! Is there certain things that you can't do. Like Natasha could you jump between buildings? And Wanda can you turn a gun into a bubble gun?" The five females in the group had a conversation about powers while Ned was star struck.

"Kid, you okay?" Tony asked Ned who was staring at them.

"He's fine. He just loves you guys more than anyone, pretty sure he is your number one fan" Peter laughed and looked at Ned.

"Umm. Yeah, I'm good. Mr. Stark it's an honor to meet you, and Captain Rodgers! Sargent Barnes! Dr. Banner! Oh my... Mr. Barton! Prince Odinson. And Mr. Wilson! Colonel Rhodey! And Mr. Vision! It is such an honor to meet you all!!" Ned paused and looked at the group who were all in shock. No one had ever been so nice. The kid even used their proper titles.

"Good to meet you to son. But please use our first names, we aren't really a formal group," Steve said while Bucky looked at the kid happy. No one talked to him much they all thought he was a murderer still.

"I'm sorry I just always wanted to meet you all. Especially Dr- Bruce. I love what you do with everything!"

"Yeah I know I turn into a big green angry thing"

"Actually I meant with the nuclear physics and gamma radiation. I loved the hypothesis you had about the nucleus having the right atmosphere and pressure to change the protons of an atom. I thought it really interesting and can't wait for the results to come out to the public"

Everyone was silent. This kid was talking about Nuclear physics with a nerd and understood it. Not even Tony Stark could understand that. Peter laughed at everyone's faces and then looked at Ned who was confused.

"Neds a pretty big nerd when it comes to Nuclear Physics if you can't tell already," Peter stopped laughing and joined in talking to everyone while Bruce and Ned talked about Physics.

The rest of the day they walked around with Ned and MJ who was still talking to the group about things. Ned asked Tony Stark about his suits, Clint about his arrows, Rhodey about his suit, Vision about his intelligence and so many more.

MJ talked quietly to the females and then asked Thor about what it was like living in a different world from growing up. Which he obviously answered in his usual self.

"Dear Maiden it is beautiful on Midgard but I do miss my homeworld, but I shall return soon as I have to talk to father, how do you like Midgard?" Thor answered frowning at the thought of returning. The two talked about everything they thought of earth and many more things.

Natasha dragged May into a different shop and Wanda followed the two. Peter thought nothing of it until they came out with a few more bags and refused to let anyone carry them. Peter looked at the name of the shop and realized that is where he buys his binders and packers. Smiling at May who smiled back at the boy he thanked them internally as he knew he needed a new one soon and that saved him the hassle of hiding it from the rest.

The group went back to the cars and said goodbye to MJ and Ned who promised not to tell anyone and to also visit soon, to which Tony nodded and told them to tell the reception that they were there to see Peter Parker. Ned asked for a photo with everyone so May took it, then MJ got one with everyone and the two walked away to the subway  
  
~~~

Back at the tower everyone helped set up Peters room which was really funny. It consisted of Tony telling Steve that he was building it wrong and then build it wrong himself.

"Wrong bit Captian Righteousness"

"I thought you knew everything, Tony Stank!"

"Uncalled for Roadkill"

"Thor you cannot use your hammer on that! It will break it"

"You know I can build this myself if you let me, I can read the instructions perfectly"

"we don't need instructions! I defeated Hitler in World War 2 with a plane"

"I really wish I was fully deaf,"

"Steve, you know that isn't right, Hitler shot himself because of the Russians may I add"

"I'm leaving, anyone up for a game of Monopoly?"

Peter, Natasha, Clint, Sam, Wanda, Vision and May all walked into the living room and started playing a game of monopoly.

 


	10. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions Periods

*

Peter walked into his room after everyone who was building the furniture had finished and laughed. Everything was scattered around the room the decorations he bought were lying either on his bed or his floor, his table was pushed up beside his cupboard, his desk on the opposite side of the table. Beside his bathroom door was a wall unit and a bookcase, beside the bookcase, was a bedside unit that was beside his bed that was now in the corner beside the window.

Looking around happily, Peter stared putting his posters he had bought up, mainly the ones that were about science but he had also bought one that had a picture of all the Avengers even at all their requests not too he still did. Heading into the bathroom he carefully put everything that Nat, Wanda, and May had bought him, which was 2 new binders and 2 new packers and a few books on Top Surgery. Smiling he placed the books in a bag and put them under clothes in his closet.

After he had put everything away he headed back into the living room in time to see Pepper collect take out and hand the delivery person money. Putting the bag on the table everyone wandered over and grabbed their food. Peter was handed a portion of rice and chicken one of his favorite meals and a can of Fanta. Everyone sat at the table and started talking about the day and how it was funny building the furniture which earned glares at Thor and Bruce which they smiled sheepishly at.

Finishing Dinner Peter and May talked alone in Peters room and she helped him organize a doctors appointment for next Wednesday, Peter said goodbye to May and so did everyone else. Talking to Natasha and Wanda she told them to look over Peter and he would trust them with anything. The two nodded and smiled hugging her and showed her to the door. Tony had organized for her to get a lift home by someone from security at Peters wish.

Once she left everyone sat back down on the couch and watched a movie, Star Wars obviously, when Peter had a great idea. He stood up and ran to his room and pulled out a paper and pen, running back into the living room he started drawing and Tony got curious enough to look at it. Tony smirked and pointed out some things that could be added, everyone staring at the two amazed at how fast it took them to show them the drawing, Blueprints. For a Lightsaber.

Everyone except Steve and Bruce was for the idea since they both knew the damage that would do but Tony was already pulling the younger boy into the lab, then two worked all night and everyone let them work.

Coming out of the lab in the morning, the two shattered males held up two metal objects and hit a button on them, the objects turned in too double sided lightsabers and everyone watched with wide eyes.

"Tony, do you know how dangerous they are?" Steve spoke up before anyone could encourage the two

"Of course but it was fun to make, he already knows not to use them unless there is an adult with him," Tony looked at the young boy and smirked, both knowing that an adult could be anyone. Including Rhodey, Clint, Tasha, Bucky and Sam who were all looking between the two in surprise and awe.

"That's fine, now remember its Sunday so Peter has school tomorrow, and apparently he is to 'Study' according to his aunt," Steve said and looked at Peter, who knew fine well what 'Study' means. Everyone looked to the boy who laughed at it and looked to him as in 'what the fuck'.

"She means to go and do useless things since when I say I study I look up useless facts" Tony looked at the kid as if he was amazed and ashamed. Nat laughed while Bucky high fived the kid. The group once again sat down when Pepper walks in and looks straight at Tony.

"What are you doing? You were meant to be in a meeting 30 minutes ago! Get down there now" Peper shouts at Tony who frowns but gets up anyway.

"Fine, I'm going, Peter don't get in trouble and guys take him out somewhere, like training or go for food you know the pin number," with that Tony got back in the lift with Pepper who was glaring at him.

Looking around the room Peter smiled then grabbed the lightsabers and threw one on the couch for anyone, Natasha grabbed it and set it off. They started a fight and it escalated enough that Peter was on the roof and Natasha was trying to hit him with Wanda's help, everyone left when we started except for Wanda and Bucky, so they started teaming. Boys against girls.

Wanda used her magic to hold Peter down but his strength bet hers so he flipped down and hugged her from behind stopping her using her powers, Bucky took Tasha who was swinging the lightsaber at him, Bucky caught it in time to pull her also closer like a hug but let go after he got the weapon.

*

"Well done you two. You won fair and square," Tasha said as she picked up the weapons and placed them on the table, "Ice-cream?" she asked the teenager who nodded excitedly and grabbed shoes and also a jacket. Before he left he went to the bathroom, he had had a sore stomach for a while and put it down to food but when he was in the bathroom he realized it was something different. Shark Week.

He frowned and grabbed a pad and new underwear, he then put his boxers on over them. Leaving the bathroom still upset he ran into Steve who was confused at the young boy's facial expression Peter had grabbed a few more layers and was throwing on a jacket that covered his chest as best as he could.

Natasha and Wanda were in the living room waiting for people to come in when they spotted Peter looking upset. Both confused since when he left he was happy and laughing, they wanted to ask about it but they also saw him pull on his jacket to hide his chest more. Natasha knew straight away what was wrong, Dysphoria.

"Hey, Peter if you don't want to go out we don't need too, or we can sit in and order Steve to go and get us ice cream," She asked the young boy who was starting to sniffle. But at that moment the three heard a scream and then a massive thud from Sams room.

Everyone on the floor stopped and peeked out of their rooms, Wanda went to check on him and came out laughing. She was followed by Sam covered in paint and feathers. Everyone, now in the living room, laughed at the person an only Natasha saw Peter start to cry. Before anyone could do anything Peter was running into his room and locking the door. Staring at the hall he went down Natasha followed him and told everyone to go away for 10 minutes, Wanda nodded and told everyone to get into the cars cause she wanted Ice-cream for later. Everyone listened and only Steve looked at Natasha sitting beside Peters door.

Steve knew something was wrong, the boy kept making himself smaller, hiding his chest, trying to disappear and he was never topless no matter what. Steve was going to find out no matter what, even if that meant interrogating Wanda and Natasha. Steve followed the group into the elevator and hit the garage level.

On the level they just left, Tasha was having a conversation with Peter, well a one-sided conversation. It was mainly Natasha trying to convince Peter to open the door, He finally agreed and opened the door enough for Natasha to get in. The two sat with their backs to the door, Peters head on her shoulder as she hugged him and let him cry.

"'m sorry, it's just-" hiccup "-my T isn't working-" sob "-nd I got my...." he let his sentence trail off since he gathered Nat would understand. She nodded her head and hugged him more.

"Do you want to phone May? or just sit here with me?" She asked the boy who was still shaking with sobs.

"Here, please" his voice small and quiet that it almost wasn't there. Natasha nodded and held the boy closely. After about 5 minutes he stopped crying and sat up a bit, still leaning on Nat as comfort.

"You know you are such a strong guy, like no one else in this tower could go through what you are going through and still be so happy and chirpy all the time, how do you do it?" she laughed at the end but was being genuinely serious about how strong he was.

"I know that things can always be worse and I'm glad they are not, It's not that hard. And I'm not that strong really, you go through it and you are so nice and kind, the same with Wanda and Pepper," He started moving a bit to look at Nat.

"Not what I meant, Steve couldn't do it, Tony couldn't and don't even try Bruce with it, you are a guy so stop comparing yourself with me and Wanda," she said sternly at the end, smiling to the boy she tried to move but couldn't since Peter was lying on her.

"I'm okay, seriously thank you for helping me, where is everyone? I thought everyone was still here?" Peter asked Natasha as they both stood up and exited the room and headed to the living room.

"Wanda made them go get Ice-Cream, they'll be back soon don't worry. Also, when is your next Doctors appointment?" She asked as they sat down on the living room.

"Next Wednesday, I booked it today with May, but I'm probably gonna change it cause May can't come to it," his voice was quiet. Scared of having to go alone. Natasha picked up on this and looked at the boy.

"I can come with you if you want, or Wanda. Or you can go yourself it's your choice," she spoke to the young boy who looked and smiled.

"You would want to come? Really? Please, can both of you?" His face was bright and his voice was full of jug and hope. Natasha nodded and smiled wider.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. And as much as I love the bonding time, they are going to be home soon and Steve's gonna ask questions..." her voice trailed off as she heard the doors of the elevator open.

*

A few voices were heard and then shouting and a bang. Smiling at these Peter and Natasha stood up and wandered into the living room too find Bucky and Sam in the ground controlled you Wanda's powers.

The group played Mario Kart for a while until Tony and Pepper walked out the lift and joined them. Peter smiled and watched the group.


	11. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goes into Abuse and Transphobia.

*

Monday 4th September

Peter woke up to an alarm set by FRIDAY and then her talking.

"Mister Parker, Mister Stark has informed me that it is Monday and that you are to be at school in 1 hour." Her voice rang around the room as the blinds opened and the lights were turned to a dim setting.

"Thanks, Friday. I'm up. I'll be through in a few minutes," Peter spoke to the AI as he sat up and got ready. After a quick shower and getting into a new binder he was bought, he headed into the living room with his bag and shoes.

In the living room was Vision making coffee, Steve reading the newspaper and Tony on the phone to someone. He nodded to Vision who gave him a cup of coffee and then a plate of toast and fruit. Grateful for the food Peter took it and ate it while he texts Ned. They had finished their Hypothesis for the homework and they only had to do the experiment now.

Peter asked Bruce and Tony for help and in a few minutes, they organized for Ned to come over after school to finish it. Happy came into the room and waved to everyone in the room then looked at Peter and pointed to the elevator.

"Bye guys, don't have too much fun without me," Peter shouted as he walked out the room with Happy in tow.

"Peter, please I am not in a good mood today so no funny business that results in me getting in trouble," Happy grumbled out in the elevator. Peter smiled and nodded but didn't say anything. He was dreading the day to come. Flash would be at school and he was obviously going to hurt Peter again.

In the car Peter didn't say anything and just looked out the window. Happy noticed this but left it alone thinking it was just a bad day for the kid.

Getting out the car Peter said thank you to Happy and went to find his friends. He spotted them both and sat down beside them they said hello to him but continued their conversation. Which was Spiderman.

Peter laughed at it and joined in. MJ was saying that Spiderman was obviously a younger person and he didn't know the Avengers personally. Peter let out a laugh that he tried to hide behind a cough. The two looked at him funnily but Ned changed the focus to him when he said he knew Spiderman knew the Avengers and was training with them. After bickering for a while they turned to Peter who shrugged and smiled at the two.

The topic was dropped when Flash headed over and stood in front of them.

*

"Hey Pet- sorry Rose. It's just so hard when your name isn't even real. You fucking tranny." He pushed Peter down and spit on him. Ned stood up while MJ helped Peter up.

"Shut it Flash. Or should I say Eugene," Ned smirked as he said this. Flash's face went red with anger.

"My name is Flash you faggot. Not that you would know since you can't hear through all that fat," this statement pushed Peter. He stood in front of Ned and punched Flash square in the face.

Flash, shocked, fell to the ground and stared at the group. He stood back up, his nose bleeding, and punched Peter in the nose then when Peter was on the ground he kicked him loads of times in the chest and stomach.

Peter whimpered in pain, Flash knew how painful it was to be kicked with a Binder on, he had done this enought to Peter that he knew where to kick. Before Peter could scream out in pain. Someone pulled Flash off of Peter and helped Peter up. MJ was holding Flash down while a teacher helped Peter up.

*

Helping Peter into the nurse's office the teacher put him on the bed and called for the nurse. Peters vision went blurry and the next thing he remembered was Wanda next to him. He tried to smile but it was too painful so all that came out was a whimper.

Wanda watched the boy carefully. Natasha was talking to the headmaster and by the sounds of both their minds Natasha was shouting at him. Smiling at the thought Wanda carefully helped the boy up and propped his back on the wall with pillows for comfort.

"Hey, Pete. What happened? MJ and Ned wouldn't tell us anything," she smiled to him thinking of how loyal his friends were.

"'ts nothing ju-" pain went through his chest, "just a little fight" he smiled a bit to the concerned female who shook her head.

"Pete come on. It's not like we can do worse to him than MJ. Now she is someone you don't want to anger," Wanda laughed slightly at the memory of Flash and MJ fighting. "She is a vicious one and also loyal as hell"

Peter looked up at the door that opened. Standing there was May and Natasha who were looking pissed and when they saw Peters condition pity. Not for him but for Flash. Everyone in the team would soon know about Flash hitting him and he wouldn't stand a chance against them all. Especially when he tried to get a job.

"I'm all good guys, just a little sore. Can I go home?" His voice was small and gave away his lie easily. May nodded and helped Natasha pick Peter up but after seeing how much it hurt they let Wanda use her magic to pick him up.

Sitting outside the office was Ned and MJ. They looked at Peter carefully and followed the four out, the school. No one stopped them cause they spotted Natasha and Wanda and nearly peed themselfs. Peter Parker. The nobody knew the Avengers.

Back at the tower Peter was put in Bruce's lab and left to him to patch him up. Before they left Natasha took him into a different room.

He went into the lab and saw that Peter was awake.

"Hey, Peter. I'm gonna have to check you out for broken bones and stuff, do you wanna take your shirt off for me?" He smiled at the boy who shook his head and said something to quiet for Bruce to hear.

"What's up? I won't tell anyone, it's all Patient-Doctor confidentiality in here," his voice was soft, not wanting to scare the boy.

Peter looked at him with wide eyes and gently and quietly said. "I'm Trans." Bruce nodded and looked at him. Slightly taken back by the statement but it didn't change anything.

"Okay, I take it you are wearing a binder then? That's gonna hurt taking it off unless I cut it," Peter nodded at this and Bruce took that as confirmation that he was okay with cutting it.

After cutting everything away. Bruce had to look away to stop the green guy coming out. Peter's chest was filled with purple, green, yellow and brown bruises. And also cuts from what appeared to be just Spiderman things.

Taking an X-ray out Bruce looked at Peter and frowned. Peter's ribs were all cracked but some looked likes they had healed, while some were new from the same day.

"Right good and bad news. Good, you will be okay, just a few broken ribs that you can heal from in a few weeks. Bad is that you will be in pain and you can't wear a binder till they are healed, and also no school till then and probably no Spiderman," Bruce sadly said to the boy lying on the table.

Peter was shocked. No Binder, No School, and No Spiderman. His life for the next few weeks would be quite boring. "Hey, Bruce please, You gotta let me have Spiderman or something," He was starting to tear up. His reason to be at the tower was being taking away from him. And on top of that. Walking around without a binder on. Everyone would know.

"I'm sorry. But in your condition I can't let that happen. Does anyone else in the Tower know about you being Trans?" Peter nodded and quietly agreed with what Bruce said.

"Nat and Wanda know. Same with Ned and MJ. Shit. I have an appointment on Wednesday for a change in T," Peter got side-tracked. "No way are they taking blood when I'm in this condition." Peter started tearing up again when Bruce had an idea.

"I can check your T dose in your blood now if you want. And I can also change it if you need it," Bruce smiled, thankful that he could do something nice for Peter. Nodding Peter let Bruce take blood out of him. After a few minutes Bruce frowned. "I'm gonna up your dosage to 1000mg every 2 weeks. That way it will become stronger in your system, since it is pretty low right now" Peter sighed. That's why it came back.

"Yeah I gathered that," Peter said sadly. Bruce looked at the broken boy and smiled softly.

"Well I guess it came back if you want I can give you a dose tomorrow. And I will allow sport bras only," Bruce started cleaning everything up and took the spare bandage off the table and threw it in the bin.

Sitting up carefully Peter stood up and smiled. He could walk so that was something. Making his way out the room behind Bruce he was surprised to find everyone waiting outside the room for him. And he meant everyone. Including Thor who had left for Asgard that day.

"I'm fine really," no one said anything about the boy's chest but not everyone saw. Only Steve and Thor noticed.

Sitting down in the living room he laughed at storys told and coughed because of the pain of laughing.


	12. 10

After sitting out for 30 minutes Peter headed to bed because he was feeling a bit dysphoric without his Binder on. Steve watched him go and after a few minutes also headed to bed.

Knocking on the red and blue door Steve sighed. He knew something was wrong with the boy and he knew he would have to ask outright for answers.

"Hey Peter, it's Steve can I come in?" His voice was soft and caring almost like a dad would be. After he asked he heard the door click and shuffling. Then the door opened. And well Steve was not prepared for what Peter looked like.

His face was red and wet. His eyes still had tears dropping out of them and he had on at least 5 layers of clothes. Steve took in all this and hugged the small boy.

"What's wrong? And don't say nothing cause there obviously is," Steve spoke with a stern voice but it still heard the caring tone from before.

Peter shook his head and just kept hugging Steve. He started crying again because why couldn't he be normal? Be born in a boys body? Why did he get bit by a spider?

"Peter. Come on tell me something. I'm going crazy worrying about you," Steve chuckled trying to lighten the boy's mood.

"Steve, shut the door please," Peters' voice broke the silence and Steve did what he asked. "It's just been a bad day that's all." He smiled and moved to the bed and left space for Steve to sit down.

"Yeah, I gathered that when you were in Bruce's lab being fixed up. Do you wanna tell me why you got beat up?" Steve looked at the boy, curiously but also scared. Was Steve ready to hear why his new favorite kid got beat up?

"Well. Flash found something out and at first, I tried to ignore it but.... but then he said something about Ned and I couldn't stop myself so I punched him. I stopped after one but he kept hitting and kicking me on my chest cause he knows it hurts there and then MJ got him off and started hitting him over and over and ov-" the boy broke into a sob. Telling Steve the story brought back memories from earlier and he didn't like them. The name calling. The hitting. The bullying. Constantly. Every single day for 2 years.

Steve hugged him as he sobbed. Broken, Steve picked Peter up and brought him into a hug that wouldn't hurt him.

"Why did he bully you?" Peter dreaded this question.

"He- He found something out..." this confused Steve. What is so bad that it caused this much damage to an innocent boy.

"What did he find out that was so bad?" Peter stopped for a second and thought of a way to get out of this. But Steve knew something was up and he could not lie to save himself.

"Ummm well. He, like, may be found out I was ummm Trans?" His statement was more of a question as he looked to Steve for reassurance. Steve smiled and looked at the boy.

"Okay, so what does that mean. Remember I'm like 100 years old" Steve knew what it meant. He knew what every damn letter of the LGBTQIA+ community meant. He researched for months before telling Bucky he liked him. But he wanted to know from Peter himself.

"Well, I was, like, born in a 'Female' body but I'm a Male in my brain so I try and change my body to reflect my insides," his voice was starting to become more stable as he talked, he loved telling people about his community as it showed him he was loved somewhere in the world.

"That's awesome. So that's why you are never topless too? I always thought it was something else like edgy. But hey it's still cool and trendy that you know who you are," Steve tried to sound 'cool' but it didn't work and Peter ended up laughing at him.

"Come on I'm like 100 and I spent like 70 years under ice," he complained while the younger boy laughed. "Does anyone else know? Well except Tasha."

Peter nodded his head. "Wanda and Bruce know. Also May, Ned and MJ too," he smiled at the thought of them and realized they were still in the living room with May and the Avengers.

"Okay, so I won't tell anyone. But if you ever need anything my door is always open, and if I'm not there Wanda and Nat are too," Steve smiled at the boy. Happy to help him and to also be trusted with the truth.

"Thank you, Steve. I want to tell people but they will think differently of me. And I don't want that," Peter frowned at the thought of being kicked out the Tower because the rest didn't like him.

Steve also frowned. The kid really thought that? Really? "Hey, Kid you do know that we all love you and would never think differently of you. Especially Tony. He looks up too you and wants you to do better than he did when he was a kid. Nothing you do can change that," Steve smiled and hugged the boy gently, careful about his broken ribs.

"I'll let you go since you could do with sleep but whenever you want I'm always here to talk to Kid. Even if you are embarrassed" With that Steve stood up and left the boys room with a smile on his face. Peter was also smiling. He had told another person and he didn't get shouted at.

Peter feel asleep that night with a massive smile on his face

 


	13. 11

18th September 2016

The next few weeks were hell for Peter, no school, no Spiderman and no Binder. He could deal without school and Spiderman but every day he got up he sighed and dreaded it. Wearing no Binder reminded Peter that he was not a typical 'guy' and he hated it. Steve, Wanda, and Natasha tried to help but that was hard when he locked himself in his room all day and refused to come out.

Tony had tried every day to get him out but it didn't change Peters attitude, Aunt May came over to talk to Bruce about Peters change in T dosage, which he paid for for the first 3 months. May cried when she heard that cause she was already struggling to pay for it. She left after dinner with everyone that Peter was forced to go to.

The day that he was allowed to wear his binder was creeping up on him but Bruce had pulled him aside and told a confused Peter that Spiderman was still a no go at the moment cause Tony was still really worried too much, however, he was allowed to go to school. Which Tony was not happy with.

"You are having a direct line to me and you can phone whenever you want and I'll come to get you, also if he tries to hit you again tell him you know me, or hit him back harder you're freaking Spiderman," Tony said over and over to the kid who had finally come out his room when he was allowed his binder back.

Peter just nodded along with him and smiled at how worried he was, "Tony it'll be fine kay?" He told the man over and over, he never listened though and still reminded him to phone whenever.

~~~~~~~~~

**First Day of school AGAIN**

Peter sat in the car with Happy who was just as nervous as the boy, his instructions were to talk to the Headmaster and pass on new emergency information to the school. But he was also scared for the boy, over the past few weeks they had gotten too know each other and Happy realized he didn't actually hate him that much. Happy watched the boy carefully, noticing the jittering leg, the nervous look, and the occasional loud noise scaring him. All of this actually hurt the man who only wanted to protect the kid.

Stopping the car, he looked out the window and spotted Ned and MJ who Tony had also texted to make sure Peter was okay, Peter also spotted them and sighed. Now or never he thought to himself.

"You know that no matter what Tony will come and pick you up personally and probably in a suit too," Happy tried to diffuse the boys' nervousness with humor. Stepping out of the car and opening his side Peter sighed once more and put on a smile.

"Yeah thanks, Happy, just not really looking forward to it that's all," Peter also laughed a little, Ned and MJ came over to him and hugged him smiling. They all said bye to Happy who watched them go into the building, he took notice of everyone watching the three and carefully walked around the building into the front office.

Finding it easily he said his name to the secretary who showed him to the headmaster's office and told him to sit down. Listening, he looked around at the small office and took note of the posters up and also the awards and documents of their graduation from St. Johns University.

After a few moments in the small room, Happy heard the door open and turned to see an older female with grey hair and black glasses. She wore a grey pencil skirt that went to her knees and also and a grey suit jacket. She looked very professional for being a teacher.

"Good morning, Mr. Hogan?" she smiled at Happy who shook her hand as she sat down, She pulled out a file from the drawers and looking at the name Happy spotted Peter Parker.

"Hello, Ms. Mortia, I'm Happy and I'm sure you know why I'm here, yes?" Happy looked to the female who was still smiling at him.

"Ah yes, you are here about Parker, smart kid if only he didn't... anyway different story, now here is the form you are to fill out," She handed Happy a form and a pen, "If you could fill them out now while I find the sheet for you to take back home," She spoke while she looked online for a sheet and Happy filled out the form.

After a few minutes Happy placed the forms on the table and watched the teacher closely, he was still thinking about what she said earlier. What did she mean 'if only Peter didn't do something?' Happy left it and thought best to ask the kid when he picked him up after school.

"Okay Mr Hogan that is you done here, I'll go and print out Parkers forms for you and you will be free for the rest of the day," Happy watched her leave but took Peters file and took photos of most of the pages to look over all day, he had been told to stay close to the school in case Peter needed him at him. Ms. Mortia walked in after Happy placed the file back and she handed him a form. Smiling he took it and thanked her and left the office, looking down the corridor he exited the school and went back to the car and sat and read.

~~~~~~~~

Peters day was filled with people staring and whispering him but he heard all of it cause of his hearing, it was mostly about how badly he got hurt and all but a few were about how Wanda and Natasha picked him up, Flash was nowhere in sight until Lunch but even then he didn't say anything to him at all. He whispered to his group insults and they all laughed about him but Peter left it alone. So in all his day could have been worse, but could have been better.

At the end of the day, he said bye to Ned and MJ who had walked him to the car. Climbing inside he smiled at Happy who smiled back and started the car, they both waved to Ned and MJ who were waiting on their bus.

Happy looked over at the kid and started making small talk, "How was school?" Happy wanted the kid to say good but he could never hope for it.

"Actually okay, Flash didn't say anything to me and no one came over to annoy me," as he said this Peter smiled. Today was the first day in a while he didn't need to deal with Flash or any of his friends.

"That's good," Happy was smiling at this, the kid deserved a good day after everything he went through.

The two talked until they got to the Tower and as he parked up Peter waited for Happy to go to the penthouse together.


	14. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers are talks of dead family member

*

26th September 2016

Peter woke up, not really wanting to get up he told Friday to tell Tony he didn't feel good. He pulled out his phone and text May, they had planned for him to go home and watch movies then got to Ben grave for his birthday.

P: Hey May, how are you?

M: Not great, just missing him that's all, you?

P: Miss him like crazy, can't believe it has been this long.

M: Yeah, but he wouldn't want us to stop life for him

P; Yeah I know, I'm heading over in like 30 minutes, just got to get ready

M: Okay, I'm going for a shower, I'll be ready for you. Love you Peter x

P: Love you too May xx

Peter headed for a shower and brought his clothes, he finished quickly and packed a bag of clothes and threw in a packer, binder, jeans, shirt, and jumper. He didn't pack his spidey suit cause he told the team he needed a day off from it.

Leaving his room with his bag he walked into the living room and found Tony and Steve talking quietly about a mission when they saw Peter enter Tony looked at him sadly, May had warned him that he would try and act happy but he wasn't. Watching the kid get a drink of milk and make himself toast Tony saw himself on the kid. He lost his father figure at around the same age Tony lost his father.

"Kid come here, please," Tony asked Peter who looked at the two on the couch. Making his way over to them he sat down and looked between the two. Tony watched him sadly, "You wanna talk about it kid?" Peter almost broke down at that, no one asked if He wanted to talk about it, only if May did. Seeing the reaction he got Tony brought the kid into an awkward side hug but Peter fixed that when he hugged back, unable to hold it back he started crying.

He missed Ben so much and Tony knew what it felt like to lose a dad, so did Steve so he patted the boy's shoulder gently. After a good cry for a few moments, Peter moved away and looked at the two.

"Thanks, I just miss him so much, he was the one tha-" Peter stopped himself there as Tony didn't know about him being Trans, he wanted to tell Tony because like 3 people have told him about Tony not caring about the community he was part of. Peter had a great plan to tell everyone on the team soon but he couldn't do it today maybe in a few weeks.

"Yeah, I know how it feels to lose someone at your age, But he would want you to live life and not stay upset for him I'm sure," Tony said as he smiled the younger one. Peter nodded and smiled along, the exact same thing May said earlier.

Steve nodded along not really knowing who Peter lost but knowing the pain of losing a loved one.

"Thank you, I'm going back home to be with May today and staying over till tomorrow night so I won't be here," Steve and Tony nodded at this and let the boy stand up.

"You know where we are and if you want you can always come back here with May if it's too hard to deal alone," Tony looked at the small kid, was he smaller? or did he just look a bit ill? Maybe he should get Bruce to check him quickly.

"Yeah thank you guys, I'm gonna go, Mays waiting on me, Bye" Peter grabbed his back and went to the lift, waving a quick bye to the two on the couch, In the elevator, Peter started crying again but hid it really well.

Heading out to the subway he got on and headed out home. Once home he walked in and found May in tears on the couch, she was wearing one of Bens jumpers and hugged their wedding photos. Peter ran to her an hugged her, tears sprouting out his eyes as he looked at the photos.

Putting a movie on in the background they hugged and cried for a while before deciding to go and visit Ben. They grabbed their gifts and cards they had him and headed out to the graveyard. Peter held onto May as they got there.

Sitting down Peter held out the note he had brought along, the last time he had been there was the years anniversary of his death. Peter felt guilty for not coming but May kept saying they had to live their lives.

_Dear Uncle Ben,_

_Hey, it's been a while, hasn't it? Well, that just means a lot has happened. You remember those super powers I had? and how I went out and saved people? yeah, Tony Stark found me and offered me a space on the team!! The Avengers! Like what! Obviously, Aunt May told me to go but she visits a lot, and Ned and MJ have too. You would have loved them, especially Steve, Captain America. He's all for being the best you can and not listening to bullies. And he is going out with Bucky Barnes, who is pretty amazing._

_Another thing, I told a few people there about me being trans and they were cool. Nat and Wanda worked it out and asked me about it but they were so nice. Bruce, the doctor, found out after a fight but he was fine with me and I told Steve myself who asked me what it was but was totally fine with it. I have an idea to tell the rest of the group but I need to plan it with a few others. But I'll tell you when I do it. There is so much more to tell you but ill leave it till next time._

_Love you, Uncle Ben,_

_Peter_.

As he read over it again Peter brought it close to the candle and dropped it in, he watched as it burned up and looked at the writing on the grave.

_Benjamin Parker_

_Aged_ _34_

_Beloved husband, Father, Brother_ _, Uncle_ _and Son_

_'With great power comes great responsibility'_

_1981-2015_  
  
  


Tearing up he touched it then stood up, letting May have the time he wandered over to a bench and sat down, out of the corner of his eye he spotted Tony Stark dressed in black carrying a box and card. Walking over to him Tony nodded and stood to watch the boy. Peter now standing in front of Tony nodded slightly in response.

Tony handed Peter the card for him to read and Peter teared up reading it,

_Dear Ben,_

_You raised an amazing kid, Thank you for being there for Peter when we weren't. Although we didn't meet I know the team would have loved you._

_Thank you from._

_Tony              Clint                           Bruce                            Sam_

_Natasha      Wanda_ _Happy                 Rhodey_

_Steve                        Bucky                      Thor                  Pepper_

The entire team signed it and Peter loved it, Carefully pocketing the card Peter hugged Tony who actually hugged back. In the black box, Tony held was a watch engraved with the name Benjamin, The Best Hero.

Peter thanked Tony and walked over to May after saying bye to him, May hugged him and the two-headed home to watch movies. That night the two watched home movies Ben had made and ate ice cream, Peter missed Ben so much but knew he had to keep going in life.


	15. 13

After staying at his old home for a few days Peter headed back to the tower, he had offered May but she declined and said she was going to be working more that week. Arriving at the tower he was slightly confused, people were running everywhere and Happy was guarding the elevator to the penthouse himself. Walking over to him Peter was pushed and shoved everywhere but once he got to Happy who let Peter behind him, he found out what happened.

"Happy, what's happening?" Peter had to shout to be heard over the noise, and if it weren't for Tony being smart and having put noise canceling in his earphones Peter would be having a panic attack from noise.

"Not sure actually, Tony organized a press conference for something, he's upstairs if you want," Happy said back to the boy who was already heading to the elevator doors. Nodding back to Happy in a way of saying thank you, Peter, went into the elevator and sighed, he really didn't need to be getting a headache before getting into the penthouse. The room dinged and Friday informed Peter it was noisy so he put his earphones back in.

Opening the doors to the living room was Peters first regret. Pillows were being chucked everywhere, Tony was in his loungewear still and had his toothbrush hanging out his mouth. Peter was amazed, everyone was downstairs waiting for this man to go done and talk to them about something important, then Peter realized his next regret. Down from every corridor in the floor an argument was heard, well more like 8 arguments.

"Friday where is my Watch? You know the Hello Kitty one?"

"It is beside Mr. Parker's bag that he placed down, sir"

"Peter! You're back great, could you please get into your suit, please? Avengers conference. We need to announce that you are an Avenger," Tony shouted at the boy as he walked everywhere to find pieces of clothes.

Peter stood still. They wanted him to be an Avenger officially? Like really part of the team? Was he dreaming?

"Um, What? Like, say that Spiderman is an Avenger?" Peter still shocked asked anyone. He heard a voice behind him and turned to see Natasha.

"Hey stranger, long time no see and yeah you are officially part of the team so Suit up," Nat called back as she shouted people out of their rooms. Running to his roomPeter threw his shoes off and picked up his Spidey suit. It had been like 4 days since he had last wore it and he was getting quite sad thinking about why. Quickly throwing it over his binder and boxers he fixed his packer to make it less noticeably fake. Walking out of his room he found Bucky who was looking as anxious as Peter felt.

"Hey, Buck, What's up?" The small boy looked up at the supposed 'scary' guy when in reality he loved getting his hair plaited and people drawing hearts and flowers on his arm, so yeah Peter wouldn't use the word 'scary' for Bucky.

Bucky looked at the kid and smiled, of course, it was him that found him,  "Nothing kid, just a little nervous I'm going out with you all for the first time and well Tony wants to make me a 'Hero' and Avenger too," Peter's eyes light up at this, he wasn't the only one, maybe Bucky would help him not break down on stage.

"That's amazing! You will 'officially' be an Avenger and then you can go on missions with Steve and 'protect him from big scary men' and you might like getting attention too!" Peter was rambling on so stopped himself but as he looked at Bucky Peter hugged him and smiled, he needed it so when Peter hugged him Bucky happily let it happen

"Thanks, kid hat really helped me, you aren't so bad you know" Bucky smiled at the kid and let him go.

"Thanks, Bucky that means a lot, I'm gonna go and see what else is happening don't stress too much"  Peter shouted as he left that corridor and Bucky smiled after him, no matter what was wrong he always helped you out.

In the living room, Peter threw his mask beside his bag and walked to the window where Tony was, "How did you know I would say yes? Or even come back today?" he asked as he watched the skyline.

Tony looked at the boy and smiled at him, even if he was hiding something he didn't care, this kid is the one he knew. The one that stressed out over nothing, the kid that asked too many questions, the kid that Tony loved.

"Come on, kid, I have Aunt Hotties number and I also placed a tracker in your shoes, jeans, shirt and watch," Tony smiled at the boy's facial expressions, he had watched them go from loving, too scared, too impressed.

"Mr. Stark that's weird, and also I took the ones from my shoes out cause I spotted it so yeah. only in a few spaces now, and when this is done I'm taking them all out. I don't like you known where I am all the time," Peter laughed at Tony's face when he said, Mr. Stark. He started doing it whenever Stark brought up Aunt May as Hot.

"Fine do that but then I'll find them somewhere else and stop with Mr. Stark, it makes me feel old," He moaned to the kid but smiled so he knew it was a joke. Peter also smiled and looked up at him.

"Stop with the Aunt Hottie jokes," They both hugged each other and watched the city below.

They heard Friday tell them the conference was starting and they gathered everyone up. Heading to the Elevator Bucky stopped and grabbed a pink sharpie pen and handed it to Peter. Smiling he took it and drew hearts on his metal arm.

"Right let's make Peter and Bucky both Avengers!" Everyone laughed and headed down, Peter smiling insanely and Bucky slightly anxious but after a quick kiss from Steve- Everyone yelled eww at this but Pepper smiled- he was feeling a bit better.

Stepping out the elevator as they walked to the makeshift stage, Peter and Bucky stood back behind the curtains waiting for Stark to call them out.

Peter smiled and laughed to himself, the Best day of his life Ever!


	16. 14

The conference passed in a blur. Tony invited the two on stage and they waved and smiled. They both stated that they would help everyone where they can and then answered some questions from the press. Many were about Bucky's past and also about Spider-Man's identity. To which Tony interrupted and said that question was not to be asked.

The conference finished and everyone left after a few photos. Upstairs a party was being set up by Pepper who smiled at it. She was happy for the team to be back in speaking terms. Which she sorted no matter what Tony said.

She finished putting the drinks out as the doors of the elevator opened revealing a rather tired team of Superheroes.

"Hey guys, I set stuff up cause I knew you would probably need something after that, also Peter no drinking for you. I don't care what anyone else says. You have school tomorrow and I won't let you miss it for a hangover. And you are only 15!" Pepper told the young boy who smiled sadly but nodded in understanding of what she said.

"Thanks, Pepper. You really are amazing," Tasha shouted to the redhead who was walking away. She grabbed a drink and a few chips and sat down. Everyone copied the spider mom and sat down with a drink. Peter grabbed a coke bottle off the table. They stayed like that for a while until Steve left to go for a shower. While everyone was talking Peter took his phone out and phoned May.

"Hey Peter, how are you?"

"Hi, Aunt May! I'm good. We had a press conference but I wasn't allowed to go cause it was Avengers stuff. How are you?"

"That sounds fun, you better be staying out off trouble. And I'm okay, just had a bad day at work," Peter could sense something was off. May wasn't herself, she wasn't happy and joyous.

"You want me to come home? I can leave, they won't care. I can stay at home if you want. I don't need to come back here after. Or you can come here if you want?" Peter was being very cautious and speaking very fast to May. He was worried about her because he couldn't be there when she needed him.

"Peter I'm fine, I just need sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow okay love?" She tried to calm the big down but Peter was already heading to the living room to get Natasha or Wanda.

"Okay, are you sure? I can get Nat or Wanda to come over," he was searching for the two but couldn't find them. Panicking he walked to their rooms which were empty.

"I'm fine Peter. I just need to sleep. I'm going to sleep now. Love you," her voice was quiet and calm. The opposite of how she felt. But she had to be strong for Peter. He needed her.

"Okay, but text me whenever and I'll be right over, and I love you too May," as he said those words he heard the click of May ending the call.

As Peter walked into his corridor he bumped into Bucky who looked at the boy concerned. Peter had started crying when May hung up, but he didn't realize.

"Hey kid what's up?" The man asked the young boy who was trying to get out of the way of him. Carefully taking the boys shoulders Bucky stopped him moving and knelt down to be the same height.

"Peter. Come on you can tell me anything," Peter looked at Bucky with wide eyes and hugged him.

"Hey, Mr. Bucky. I'm okay, just worried that's all," Peter started to smile but he just couldn't get the right mindset to do that. "I'm just gonna head to bed for a bit."

Bucky watched the kid leave, annoyed at himself he started to get angry with himself and wanted to hit something but for Peter, he couldn't. Following Peter, he knocked on the door and heard the click of its opening.

Bucky looked at the young boy and nearly cried. Sure he was an assassin but that doesn't mean he doesn't love people. Peter was standing there. Eyes red and puffy, shaking and hardly breathing.

Bucky walked in and picked him up into a hug and carried him to bed. Placing him down gently he let the boy cry and hug him. Playing with Peters' hair seemed to calm them both down so he continued doing that until Peter stopped crying.

The room was silent for a while until Peter whispered, "Mr. Bucky, I'm fine. I just had a bad couple hours," he chocked the last few words out before breathing in deeply. "I just need to sleep."

Bucky looked at the kid and smiled. He was trying to act so strong because he thought everyone else was. Bucky thought back to the tones Steve would do that and after an asthma attack, he still smiled and went back to fighting.

"Peter, you act like I don't know your type of hero. Act like you can save the world on your own, act fine and happy but I know differently. Steve is like that but he still has nightmares with his PTSD and he still acts fine when I ask," Bucky smiled down, "Fuck even I do it. That's why I like sitting on my own or letting you draw on my arm. It reminds me I'm better."

This earned a chuckle from Peter who smiled and said, "Language" when the man swore. The two tried to talk but remained quiet as they both liked it better. They sat for a few minutes before Peter whispered something under his breath.

"What kid?"

"Oh. It's just that I don't see you as a villain. You're like a super soft cuddle uncle," Peter stopped when he said this. He had never said that to Bucky or anyone in the team before. Thoughts were racing through him. Would be care? Does he think I'm weird now? Will he tell everyone?

"Umm. Thank you? I'm really not good in these situations. But I love you too kid," with this he hugged Peter and left the room. What Peter didn't see was the massive smile on his face or the little fist bump he did after closing the door. He also didn't hear the man ask Friday to save all the footage. To which Friday said she had already done.

Peter however also had a massive smile on his face as he pulled his phone out and text MJ and Ned. The three worked on the Coming Out Plan. To which they decided on Movies making it less awkward for Peter.

 


	17. 15

9th October 2016

Peter was enjoying his last week at school. Flash had not hurt him but only said things to him. MJ and Ned were making plans to help Peter come out to the Avengers, Tasha and Wanda knew about the plan and were helping with Part 1.

At the Tower, there wasn't a second you could go without hearing a Vine playing. Tony was getting pissed at them but he was the only one. Everyone loves them so much. Especially Bucky who loved Brandon Rogers.

Peter was sitting on the couch while Thomas Sanders vines were playing when he heard FRIDAY announce someone in the Lobby requesting access. Being the only one left, since everyone was on a mission, he went to see who it was. Peter asked for the footage to be pulled up to talk to this person. There were 4 people standing there, 1 was younger and was smiling at the camera.

"Umm Hello?" Peter said as the younger female smiled at him.

"Hey. I'm Shuri, this is Nakia, Okoye, and N'Jobu," the younger one pointed to each person respectively, "you are Peter Parker, Yes?"

Peter nodded. Stunned at the fact she knew who he was and also with the 3 people carrying spears. "Yeah... Is there a reason you are here Ms. Shuri?" Peter asked her, the female on the left who he found out was called Nakia frowned.

"Princess Shuri Of Wakanda young man," Peter could hear the venom in her voice. Wondering what he had done he let it go and focused on Shuri.

"As in Tony's friend T'Challa's little sister?" Peter was so excited. He had heard so many things about her, according to Natasha Wakanda is the most technologically advanced civilization in the world and Shuri was the best entrepreneur to ever grace the earth!

"Yeah yeah. Everyone knows T'Challa but not me. And yeah I'm here cause Tony wanted help on a suit and told me to come over now. Can I come in?"

Peter nodded and then they stepped into the elevator, but the guy, N'Jobu, stayed behind to watch the entrance. Walking into the living room the Princess heard Thomas Sanders saying 'Could be Gayer' and ran over to sit down. Peter watched amazed at how un-Royal she acted.

Sitting beside her Peter looked at his phone and made a note to take a picture with her. Deciding to say something Peter asked her a question. "Take it to you like Vines?" Shuri nodded and laughed.

"Of course Spidey, why else would I be here instead of in the labs" she laughed at him and he saw the same mischievous glint in her eyes that he has.

"Well I was going to prank Tony but if you want to watch Vines that's okay..." he spoke slowly. He knew that she knew about Spiderman. She's a freaking Princess of an advanced civilization.

She smiled and looked at him. Grabbing the remote and hitting the pause button Peter dragged her up.

"Stay here guys. I'll be fine I have Spiderman with me." She spoke to the two with an authoritative voice that Peter was shocked at. But the two females nodded and stood in the same position.

Running to his room with Shuri in tow he swung it open and found a bunch of prank boxes under his bed. Carefully lay them down in his bed he smiled at Shuri.

"What first Princess?" He asked but noticed the fall in her face.

"First no Princess. I hate it. Just Shuri. Second, obviously, we have to spray paint a suit" Peter smirked at this and grabbed the spray paint can he had.

Pink and White.

Running to the lab together he put in the code and found Mark 50 in the middle capsule. Grinning widely he threw a can of paint to Shuri and they both got to work.

After a couple of minutes, Tony's suit was coved in Pink and White paint and looked in Shuri's words 'the awesome version of Hello Kitty' which Peter total agreed with.

"Friday. How long will everyone be?" Peter asked the AI as they walked out of the lab and into Peters room again.

"Sir, they should be here for dinner tonight. Shall I ask Mr. Stark?" The AI asked in the same Irish voice as always.

"Sure. Just don't tell him what we are doing" Peter smiled and the room fell to silence before Friday spoke up once more.

"Mr. Stark said he will be back for Dinner and he also has asked if you could order Chinese for everyone," Friday answered back after receiving the message from Tony who was fighting a few guys.

"Kay, thanks to Friday," Peter looked at Shuri with a smirk as they planned their next targets.

Steve and Bucky were the next victims in which the two teenagers found a way to stick all their furniture to the roof. They used the same concept as Peters hands and feet and applied it to a very strong glue that Shuri crafted in a few minutes.

Their last and final prank was strong and it was to reprogram Friday so that every time a person walked in their song would play. Steve obviously had America's National Anthem. Tony was Black Sabbath. Bucky was Its Raining Men. Clint was the Hanging Song from Hunger Games. They got everyone else into a song and they loved doing it.

As they finished it was time for Peter to order food so he did and got everyone's favorite.

The two teenagers sat down to finish their vine compilations and waited for the arrival of the team. They were on their fifth 30 minute long vines when they heard the National Anthem playing and shot up. It worked and as everyone walked it, song changing every time their faces were so confused. Peter took a photo and laughed so hard he fell to the ground.

Tony looked at the teenagers and sighed. He hadn't thought it through. Two geniuses left in the same room, no supervision, and they were teenagers. Tony was scared about what they didn't do.

"I swear to Thor if you have touched my suits I will force you both to watch Jeopardy with me," he walked down to his labs as he heard the two still laughing at him. He entered the lab and sighed. His Mark 50 that he completed was pink and white. It had a sticky note on it which read "it's like a tough Hello Kitty, you'll really turn heads in it" he shook his head and started getting the paints he was going to repaint it with. Getting Dumm-E on to it he left and walked back to the living room to get food.

"You two are so lucky I was going to repaint that one soon, or I would have made you both clean it. While you listen to Mozart music!" The two looked at each other in mock fear before laughing so hard they cried.

The group just watched but left it alone, eating food they talked about everything they did and how it was here. The teenagers said nothing about their other plans and were laughing at each other all dinner.

As the group finished and went separate ways Bucky went to go for a shower only to walk back out his room in shock. "Why is my bed stuck to the ceiling?" Everyone laughed really hard at this but went to see what was wrong still. Which Sam had to leave because he was crying so hard he needed a toilet.

Shuri told Tony and Bruce how she did it which earned high fives for her from the two then Natasha joined in asking about what other stuff was planned. Which was answered with a touch of a nose and a laugh.

The group watched movies until they all went to help Steve and Bucky hey their furniture of the ceiling.

Tony made a silent note to never leave them two unsupervised as you never know what they could do. But he was glad Peter had a new friend.


	18. 16

10th October 2016

Shuri spent the night at the Tower and Tony learned last time not to leave the two alone in a room so he made Shuri sleep in the guest room. However, when he got up in the morning they were both coming out off the same room. Shuri has a protective arm around Peters' shoulders.

Tony shrugged it off and put it down to their friendship they both now had.

Sitting down for a cup of coffee Tony turned on the news and stood shocked. On Tv was Shuri and Peter dressed in Iron Man outfit. Now the reason they were in Tv is the fact that they were on the tower, upside down. Like hanging off the edge where the pool was.

Turning to the two in horror and anger. Tony stared at them both. The two watched the man carefully before deciding their next course. As Tony's face changed to anger they decided to run for it and barricaded themselves into Peters room.

"I swear to Thor you two. You could have been killed out there! Or you could have dropped your masks and then everyone would know. And I'd rather stay the fuck off T'Challas hit list," Tony shouted through the door.

In the room, the two were laughing really hard on Peter's bed. They knew Tony wasn't being serious and that made it so much better. Shuri stopped laughing and grinned to Peter. Making the boy go quiet he watched her turn to the window and walk over to it.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked the spider boy who was smiling like crazy.

"Ohhh I better be," he grabbed the web flingers off his desk and gave one to Shuri and put one on him.

Jumping out the window he grabbed Shuri's waist and swung out of the building. Swinging around the Avengers logo they both collapsed onto the ground and walked into the living room like that didn't happen at all.

As they sat down on the couch the elevator dinged and FRIDAY announced the arrival of Captain America and Bucky Barnes.

The doors opened and the two teenagers smiled at their new victims.

"Hey Cap, Buck. How you two?" Peter asked them. They looked between the two in surprise by left their concerns unsaid.

"We're good Peter. A bit tired from the mission but still alive. How about you two?" Steve said as he walked into the kitchen for a drink. Boiling the kettle for coffee he walked back to the living room.

"I'm good. Shuri's good. So we are all good. That's great," Peter smiled but the two soldiers took it as a sign of happiness and friendship.

"That's good. Well, I'm gonna go catch up with Tony so I'll see you two later," he smiled at the two and walked away with Bucky in tow.

After they left the two broke into laughter once again. Struggling to breathe Peter stopped and took deep breaths. Only to have Tony Stark burst into the room. Looking scared and angry at the two.

"When will you learn. I'm only looking out for you okay. Both of you. Shuri, T'Challa said if you want to stay for a bit you can but no more pranking and you are to call him when you can. Also, I ask that you don't spend the night in each other's room cause like your both teenagers and I don't want a small," He stops to think of the next word and then says "inconvenience running around," he stops and looks at the two seriously.

Peters' face is lined with horror and disgust while Shuri's is more horror and anxiety.

"That is- excuse my language- the worst shit I've ever heard. Peter and I would never, ever do that. Ever," Shuri almost screamed. Peter nodded in agreement to this.

"Well you can never be sure so I just wanted to say that," Tony looked between the two. How were they both so sure? Were they gay? Or something else?

"Well, first I'm a lesbian. And second I like someone," Shuri told the older man. Peter was shocked that she said it so outright. Was she not scared? Worried? Panicked?

"Ooh. Okay. Then that's fine. That doesn't matter then," Tony was also shocked. Did everyone know? Or were they the first to know?

"It's fine. Not many people know but you're fine cause your bi and I can trust you not to tell anyone. T'Challa knows and tries setting me up with people but he's a pretty bad wingman," she laughs at this and smiles at the thought, "And hey what's the damage of telling someone anyway. Not like opinions matter to me," she smiled to Tony who looks back in amazement.

"Wait. How did you know I was bi? Only the team know. Not even Peter knows," Tony looked at Peter who shyly smiled and went red.

"Umm, Tasha told me after I asked. Also, you like to check out all the guys when we are outside," Peter smiled again at Tony's shocked expression.

Shaking his head he smiled at the two and asked the basic question. "What am I going to do with you two?"

The three smiled and all sat down to turn in the news. Peter looked around at them and smiled. This was what his family was. Dysfunctional but still his family. Not that he'd ever say that out loud. But to him they were family.

After a few hours of the TV, FRIDAY informed them that the rest of the team was here and Tony got up and smiled. So did Peter and Shuri. They were both eager to see the team again. The two loved the team to pieces.

During the night she stayed in his room they talked about so many things. Mainly Science and the Avengers. They both loved the two topics and could talk for hours about them. Last night was proof of that.


	19. 17

The team all walked into the living room spotting Tony, Peter, and Shuri all standing up smiling at them. Natasha walked up to Peter and hugged him then done the same to Shuri. She whispered something in Russian that no one except the two could hear.

"пропустил вас, ребята"   
(Missed you guys)

The two smiled and nodded. They learned basic Russian from Natasha separately but they both knew that the other knew Russian.

"Okay, guys. Enough chit chat. I ordered pizza and I have been so let's have fun," Tony half yelled half sung to the group.

Everyone laughed and Peter and Shuri left the room to go to theirs. Natasha watched the two and made a mental note that Shuri knew about Peter. And she didn't care. She even seemed protective of the kid.

The group of adults all talked for a while, drinking and having fun like they used to. Before Ultron, before the Civil War (which was sorted before it escalated) and before everything they had gone to shit.

It was like that until about 3 pm when the teenagers re-emerged from Peters room. Smiling and talking quietly in Russian.

Natasha smiled at the two and listened in to the conversation. She started nodding to them who laughed. They had gotten Natasha's approval so now they can do the plan.

They ran back to Peters room and grabbed the silly string off his unit. Carefully hiding them they walked back out and smiled viciously. Sitting on the couch carefully not to show the cans of silly string they waited for the best moment.

As if the universe knew they needed a good moment it gave them one. Everyone was singing a song that FRIDAY put on after Sam asked for it. This was the last chance for them. They grabbed the cans out their pockets and started spraying them everywhere. Thanks to the tech geniuses they are they silly string was let out 3x as fast and made even more mess than normal.

After they finished their 4 cans each they ran to Peters room and locked the door. Asking FRIDAY to play the footage of the attack and also what was happening now. They laughed at how ridiculous everyone's faces were and then their reaction. Wanda knew it was coming so made a bubble around her, Vision and Natasha who moved beside her.

Everything was going good and no one was too mad at them as they were a tiny bit drunk and they knew the kids were only having fun. That was until Tony got a call and left the room to take it.

He came back in a bit whiter and definitely more pissed. He made an excuse up about someone trying to get money off the company and left the room completely and heading to his room.

Peter knew that it would be wrong to listen in but it would also be wrong to let Tony worry on his own. So obviously the second option one.

Carefully heading to Tony's room without making any noise he heard the end of his conversation.

"Of course you can stay"

Pause.

"No, you aren't a burden. Come on I'm a billionaire, having an extra person is okay. And it would also make me feel better"

A much longer pause.

"Please don't feel bad. It isn't your fault"

Pause again. Peter was starting to freak out. Who was this? He was too far away to hear the other speaker.

"Are you sure you don't want me to buy the company? Or sue them?"

Laughter. So obviously he was having a joke with this mystery person.

"Come on May. Peter will love it. He misses you loads and never shuts up about you"

Peter nearly gasped. May. As in his Aunt May. Why was she calling Tony? Wait. Her work. She sounded upset two days ago. They haven't talked since. Did she get fired?

Peter couldn't breathe. He needed air. He needed to get out. Without making any noise at all.

Walking carefully back to his room, he spotted Shuri sitting on the bed in worry. Peter ran to her and hugged her. She hugged back in fear of something bad about to happen.

"It's Aunt May. I think she was fired. It's all my fault. I should have stayed. Should have helped. I was so stupid. I'm an idiot. Mr. Starks going to hate me for not being there for her. She's going to hate me," He was going on and on. Shuri knew what it felt like so just waited for him to finish.

"Peter. Come on. Aunt May doesn't feel that was to you. She was probably trying to stop you from worrying over her. You know her better than me. Would she do that?" Peter nodded at this. "Okay. Then that's fine. And Tony doesn't hate you. And could never hate you. He loves you far too much. From what I've seen he basically looks up to you. And none of this is your fault. The company fired her. Not you. So don't blame yourself," Shuri stopped talking and just hugged the boy. He knew everything she said was right. But he was a worrier. It was his nature to worry about everything, no matter how much control over it she had.

They stayed like that until they heard a knock at the door. The door opened and revealed a sad looking Tony Stark. Seeing the state of the kids he figured they already knew and just nodded slowly to Peter. The two teenagers nodded back and Tony let them be. He told the team that someone was coming to stay and not to ask questions. They agreed and watched the man sit down.

His face lined with worry and pain.


	20. 18

11th October 2016

The Avengers were all sitting on the couch watching a movie, Peter and Shuri were sitting together cuddling. Natasha was on their left, Wanda and Vision on their right. Everything was going great, they were all happy. Well, Tony and Peter weren't but they pretended they were to make others feel better.

Tony got a call and then stood up. Peter knew who it was. He could hear everything that she said, May was downstairs with her bags. Peter then stood up and walked with him to the elevator.

The Avengers knew what was going on. They had been told about someone staying and with Peters reaction, they knew it was his Aunt May. Everyone in the living room was stressing out over it. Why does she need to stay? Did she get kicked out? Is she hurt?

As the elevator dinged to let them know that it was there, Tony and Peter smiled to the group and walked into it. The doors closed and Peter started to shake.

"Hey kid it's not your fault. You couldn't have known about it okay," Tony told the kid who was still shaking. After he said that though Peter stopped shaking so violently.

Not knowing what to do Tony took the kid in his arms and hugged him. Peter was shocked at this but went with it until the elevator dinged again and FRIDAY announced that they had arrived at the ground floor.

The doors opened and Peter was not prepared for the sight. May was standing there; small, broken, tired and shaking. She had bags under her eyes and her hair was not in its usual ponytail but it was all a mess. Tony sighed at the sight and went to get the bags she had brought with her.

Peter ran to her and gave her a hug, crying a little bit.

"May, you should have come to us earlier. Or told me so I could have come home," he whispered to the woman.

"Pete. Nothing you could do, the hospital just needed to fire some people and nurses like me are the first to go," Peter heard her and shook his head there was something else she was hiding. He knew it and he would find out.

"Come on you two. The press is going to start taking pictures, and that might be hard to explain," Tony whispered to the two, but they both heard it and headed to the elevator.

Once in FRIDAY took them to the right floor but Tony asked not to open the doors now.

"Right May. Before we go in, we have the Avengers in and also Shuri from Wakanda. I told them not to ask questions but they will be worried about you. And also your room is beside Peters," he paused to think of anything he had forgotten, "and before I forget all your stuff from your apartment will be here tomorrow, I have a team on it right now," he smiled to May who gave a sad smile back but nodded in thanks.

The doors opened and the three stepped out. The team knew that Tony told them to be nice but as soon as Natasha and Wanda saw her in that state they jumped up and carried her to Natasha's room. Everyone watched them leave but no one made any effort to stop it as they went.

The remaining Avengers watched Peter carefully to make sure he wouldn't break down. Peter smiled and sat back down beside Shuri and Vision. The movie restarted but no one watched it. More focused on Tony, Peter and Natasha's room. Finally, Steve broke.

"Peter you are obviously to upset to sit here. Go and see her," Peter nodded and stood up careful not to knock Vision or Shuri to much. He then jogged to Natasha's room and knocked on the door.

"Hey guys it's me," the door opened and Peter walked in. All three woman were sitting in the bed of May in the middle. She was crying slightly as she listened to the other two. Peter ran to the bed and hugged her.

"May, it's okay, it's going to be okay," He whispered to her gently while playing with her hair because he knew she liked that.

The four sat like that for a while until May moved and said something quietly. Peter heard but no one else did.

"What's That May?"

"Thank you, guys. Really you could have left me to rot in the alley but you all let me come here instead,"

Peter was confused. Why would she be outside? In an alley? He was Spiderman he knew the dangers of being outside at night.

"It's okay May. Really we love having you around," Wanda told May. Her accent very thick as she was also getting upset.

"Yeah May. You are amazing and can keep Peter out of trouble," Natasha laughed. So did May and Wanda but Peter sent her a playful glare.

"Come on. I'm not that bad guys," He shot back in response which made all three laugh. Loudly. To which Peter responded like any teenager. He turned around in a sulk. Pretending to be annoyed.

The three watched and laughed again. Peter was usually stupid and funny but this was still funny after a bad day.

"Fine then. If you three don't want me I'll go see Shuri maybe she will," with that he hugged the three and headed to the door. Natasha nodded and turned to talk to May quietly.

"Wait. Is Shuri your girlfriend?" A voice asked. Peter turned to May and laughed.

"Noooooo. Noooo. Nooo. Me and Shuri are like science bros. We stayed up all night last night talking about pranks and about me being Trans. Then she said she was gay and we hugged them went back to prank ideas," Peter was grinning at this. Mainly at Wanda's face after the mention of Pranks.

"That's great Peter, can't believe you told another person," May smiled to the kid and shooed him away to talk to Wanda and Natasha on their own.

Peter nodded and smiled heading to the Living room and sat with Shuri, watching the end of the movie. Felling a bit better but still anxious.

 


	21. 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers include misgendering

*

Peter and Shuri were inseparable in the few days she was at the tower, they talked memes, vines and obviously made loads of advancements to Peter's suit. In the hours that Shuri was helping Tony with something and the team were out with May he went out to be Spiderman. 

He had missed the wind blowing in his face as he swung from building to building, he missed saving people and he really missed being called Spiderman and helping kids know that he loves them. If anyone was to ask Spiderman what his favorite thing was he would say the looks on kids faces when they see him because it made him realize that he does mean something to New Yorkers. 

Peter was in the middle of stopping a mugging when his phone went, May. He declined it and sent a message saying he was in the labs. He had successfully stopped the mugging and webbed the woman to a wall and let the teenager go after a selfie with him. May phoned again and this time he answered because she obviously wanted something.

"Hey May, What's up?"

"Don't whats up me Peter! Where are you? I have tried phoning you, Tony and even the Tower but no one is answering! Where are you!"

Peter inwardly sighed, he had forgotten about his promise to meet May for lunch. "Sorry May we got a bit sidetracked in the lab I'll head over now," Peter had started to get his civilian clothes out his back, "See heading out now Love you see you soon!" 

He hung up then phoned Shuri too see what they were doing as he got changed into his clothes. Shuri picked up but looked a bit... Frazzled.  

"Hey Shuri, not gonna ask what happened but later if Aunt May asks I've been in the labs all day until she phoned for lunch, Kay?" Peter asked the princess who was fixing her hair and wiping the grease off her face.

"Kay Pete, and just so you know we are working on Tony's suits, one might have accidentally blown up though, totally not my fault though. Got to go have fun at lunch, say hi to May for us too," She shouted to the screen that was on the other side of the room, however, Peters senses still heard the screaming that she did. Hanging up Peter walked to the sandwich shop that they always went to, Delmar's Grocery and Deli shop. 

Walking into the shop he spotted May at a table and sat down beside her, carefully moving his back behind him so May doesn't ask about it. 

"Hey Peter, what have you three been doing that caused you to be late to like the best sandwich shop in your words," May grinned at this because she's not lying it really is the best shop for sandwiches. 

Peter smiled too, thankful that Shuri told him what they were doing in the labs, "Well basically Tony needed an update on his suit so we went to do it but Shuri put to much power into the repulsors and made it blow up," He stopped talking to look at May who was a bit shocked, "But its okay no one was hurt and then you phoned and I headed over." He smiled at this to give May some reassurance that he was okay, well as okay as he could be. May seemed fine with this and asked how school was, to which Peter just groaned.

"Well Flash hasn't bothered me yet, and I passed my tests so I'm allowed to take my exams at the end of the year," Peter loved school, no matter how much of a nerd that made him he really did. He had Ned and MJ who were always there, his teachers were okay and he was even good at his subjects. So yeah some bits of the school were good while some weren't, like Flash for instance. He may not have hurt Peer in a while but that doesn't mean anything except it would hurt when he did decide to hit him again.

"Well that's good, but if he does annoy you again you have to tell someone, me or anyone on the team. I'm pretty sure Nat and Wanda would be fine with having a word with Flash and his parents if you wanted. Or I could, or maybe the entire team," May smiled at this, they both knew she was right because Nat and Wanda were like big sisters or protective aunts to him. 

"Yeah Aunt May I know but honestly I can take care of myself, really," He smiled May still didn't know about Spiderman and will never if Peter has anything to say about it.

"Yeah Peter I know but sometimes you are a little bit...... Stupid when it comes to bullies," She smiled at Peters reaction. She again wasn't lying he had kept the bullying problem a secret for like 3 years before it got really bad that Ned and MJ told May themselves.

Peter shook his head and just ate his sandwich that was delivered, May did the same and just smirked at how she one this small conversation. 

May looked back to Peter and smiled slightly, Peter knew something was wrong but didn't want to ask May in a restaurant in case she got upset. 

~~~~~

Once they finished their food they walked back to the tower again and said hey to a few people they recognized who said it back, heading to the lift they were stopped by someone Peter had never seen before.

*

"I'm sorry ma'am's but you can't go up there, Avengers and friends only." he stood in front of the lift so that the two couldn't get up. Peter was shocked no one had ever misgendered him here, and he had thought the Testosterone was working.

"What did you just say to my nephew? And I would have you know that Tony Stark would  not like you stopping us." May was being calm but Peter knew it was an act, he could see the anger in her eyes and the way she grew taller to be more intimidating. 

The security guard was taken back, he looked to Peter then to May, he hadn't thought that anyone would stand up to him ever. "Well Miss I did not know I am sorry, but still you two cant go up there. Please exit the building or I  shall have to call our head of security to have you two arrested," He spoke with authority which scared Peter, May, however, was not having it she locked eyes with the guard and smiled.

"Go on then, Happy will let us in," She stood there as if daring the man to say anything else. He didn't except for her to call Happy over. Happy walked over and looked at the three. His eyes fell to Peter who was shaking, then too May who looked pissed at the guard. Looking at the man he realized it was a new recruit who was hired this morning to guard the elevator if Happy wasn't there.

"What seems to be the problem guys?" Happy asked the three. Well, two because Peter was too scared to answer.

"Sir, these two are saying they know Mr. Stark and are demanding to go to the Penthouse," Happy felt bad for the guy, he was definitively not going to be in charge here for very long. Not after Tony finds out what happened.

"Yes they do, now let them up before I have to call Mr. Stark down here myself," Happy spoke louder, to show the man he was to listen too. Nodding the man let Peter and May passed and stopped his smiling. 

Happy pulled him aside to tell him something but May and Peter didn't hear it since the doors shut. FRIDAY read Peters vitals and then spoke up.

"Mr. Parker your vitals are indicating a minor panic attack, I recommend breathing exercise and also for you to tell Mr. Stark what happened," The AI stopped talking for a second before telling Peter another thing, "Also Mr. Parker, Mr. Stark has informed me that Mr. Ozier has been depromoted to work in the tour security." 

May watched the boy before hugging him, "You look amazing son, don't let one person stop you believing that,"  Peter hugged May and nodded but was still silent, he was listening to FRIDAY about the breathing exercises and was starting to feel a bit better.

The doors opened to the living room of the penthouse and Peter and May were surprised at what was happening. Bruce, Wanda, Natasha, and Steve were all talking about something and Peter heard words like "Dead, Misgendered, fuck him, and Ozier has it coming" He smiled at the team's protectiveness but then realized they might accidentally out him to someone he doesn't know. Frowning he walked over to them and sat down, they watched him until he said, "Just leave it please, it been dealt with."

The team left it but that wasn't the end, Tony came out of his lab looking more pissed than May did, "May what happened?" May smiled at Peter and told Tony about it, leaving out the misgendering part which Peter was glad at. After being told Tony looked even more pissed and had to leave the room for a bit.

May looked sadly at Peter who just frowned, he was thinking of something that no one agreed with. He thought he wasn't worth all this worry, why couldn't that Ozier guy just leave them alone, why couldn't he just be born in the right body? Or be normal? 

*

Peter decided to go to bed but he couldn't say that was the reason so he went to do his homework, everyone let him go even if they knew he was lying.

 


	22. 20

*

Peter had tried so hard to fall asleep but he couldn't, he kept hearing that guy call him a ma'am, Flash calling him Rose and all the years his parents called him a girl. He hated it all he wants in life is to graduate school with a 4.0gpa, get into university for Biochemistry, continue being Spiderman, get top surgery and get married to someone he loves.

But because he is Spiderman he might not even live long enough for that or he might have to do Spiderman as a full job. 

*

Peter was going through all the ways he might feel better and he only came up with three,

1\. Stop being Spiderman.

2\. Tell May about Spiderman.

3\. Tell the Team about him being Transgender.  
  
  


Obviously, he wasn't going to tell May, or stop being Spiderman because that would just be the worst thing ever. If he wasn't going to be Spiderman he would be kicked off the team, and if he told May she would force him to stop being Spiderman. So the third option was the best idea. He opened his phone and made a group with Shuri, Ned, and MJ.

P: Hey guys, decided that Im going to tell the team

S: That's great Peter!! How?

MJ: Kay, when?

N: YESSS DUDE! i have so many great things to use!

S: Wait, are these your friends your always talking about?

P: Yeah, also i was thinking Tomorrow during movie night. and i was just gonna tell them.

MJ: Wait who is the other?

P: Princess Shuri of Wakanda, but she hates being called Princess

S: Damn right i do, its so fucking annoying acting all proper, like i get it im a princess but fuck off

MJ: I like you already

N: oooooo lesbian lovers

P: hahaha

S: whatever shes into ;) haha

MJ: into anything ;))

P: i thought you were American?

S: Best use of that vine so far!!!

N: OMG Peter thats amazing

MJ: Why do i hang out with you two?

N: Also Peter you have to tell us about how it goes tomorrow

P: Wont need to, you'll both be there, i need my three best friends to help me through.

MJ: Cool, what time?

N: Yesss Avengers again

S: Wait you two thought you werent invited? Thats so sad FRIDAY play despacito

MJ: We are getting married, no option hahaha

N: Im the maid of honour

P: Call being the best man

S: kay.

The four teenagers talked for hours after that and they only stopped when Peter was called for dinner. Shuri and him sat beside each other talking about science and the maths of her latest invention to help stop global warming. Peter was intrigued by it and gave inputs about more ideas to help her with it which she jotted down.

Halfway through the pizza, they were eating Peter looked at Tony who was having a deep conversation with Clint about SHIELD and the fact that it was falling to pieces As if on cue Tony looked up at Peter and smiled.

After the two finished their conversation on SHIELD Tony looked back to Peter, "What's up kid?"

"Nothing, actually I was wondering tomorrow can Ned and MJ come over? They really want to meet Shuri," Peter looked to Shuri and smiled, this had to work and if it didn't Shuri would stick up for him.

"Sure, as long as it's okay with their parents, they could stay too," Tony smiled at the kid who smiled back.

"Thanks, Mr-"

"Tony, kid, Mr. Stark makes me feel old,"

"Thanks, Tony,"

The rest of the table watched this interaction and smirked, no matter what the two said they acted like they were father and son. Even May said they did and she liked it, Peter needed someone to get help from when she couldn't. 

~~~~~~

Dinner went by and everyone started to get ready for the night when Thor decided to hop in with another person. Loki.

Everyone was still a bit defensive when it came to Loki so Thor hardly brought him to the Tower anymore. But Thor had a reason too, and Loki could help.

"Hey Thor, and murderous Son of a bitch," Peter looked at Tony in surprise, was Loki really that bad?

"Tony, 2 things. One I am really sorry about everything that happened, someone had control of my mind and I didn't mean any of the things that happened," The god stopped and looked to everyone all were a bit surprised but many were still a bit pissed at what happened, "And I know I can't expect you to forgive me but I am truly sorry. The second thing is, I am not a male today, as you can see I am presenting in a female form so please refer to me in that way."

Everyone except Thor stood in shock, Loki the Trickster was a female.

"ooo you all don't know, Well I am Genderfluid. It basically means I can be any gender, Male, Female, None, Both, Mixture. Anything I feel at the time, Today I feel Feminine and like a female so I have changed my appearance to be more feminine," She finished talking and smiled to everyone, Thor just nodded and walked into the kitchen to get a drink and a pop tart.

"Omg, Goddess Loki that is amazing! Also, I forgive you, even if you didn't do anything to me personally I was still there but all is forgiving," Peter spoke to the Goddess who smiled at him and looked down.

"Thank you, young sir, I am truly sorry and I hope to make up for my mistakes," Loki once again smiled at the group and before she knew it was being hugged by Shuri and Peter at the same time.

"Umm... Okay, you two, I'm going to go talk to Thor now as he brought me here for a reason, thank you both for accepting me," Loki walked away into the kitchen while the rest of the Avengers looked to be in shock still.

"Umm. Shuri I think Loki and Thor broke them," Peter laughed and walked away with Shuri to go to sleep.

They were in his room for a few minutes talking about the next day when they heard a knock at the door, opening it with his web shooters he let the person in who happened to be Loki.

"Hello Children, Thor has sent me here to talk to Peter alone," Peter looked at Loki then to Shuri, he knew something was up and Shuri knew everything so there was no harm in her being there.

"Goddess Loki, it's okay Shuri knows everything about me," He smiled and Loki sighed.

"Okay, let's get started. First please no Goddess, or formal phrases, I am just Loki, and Thor asked me to talk to you because of you being Trans." she stopped and looked at Peters smile, continuing, "So he asked me to talk to you and see if you were being safe with medication, and binding."

Peter smiled even bigger, he had only ever talked to a few noncis people and even then they were his age so didn't really have any ideas on how to help him.

"Yeah Loki, I've told a few people in the tower, Shuri, Bruce, Nat, Wanda, Steve, and May know. Bruce keeps an eye on my T levels and makes sure I am getting the correct dosages and the people who do know make sure I take my binder off every 6 hours," Peter smiles more, he loved his family and friends even if they were only making him safe.

Loki nodded at this, "Okay, that's really good, now do you know if you are going to tell the others?" She asks the boy.

"Yeah, Shuri, Me and a couple of other friends were planning to do it tomorrow at movie night, I was just going to tell them and hope for the best!" Peter answered even more excited, he was so happy he could talk to someone about the transphobia that he got so much.

"That's great, I can't wait to hear how it goes," Loki smiles at the two.

"Nope, you are going to be there too, I really want you there in case it doesn't go well, just so I can talk to you and the others after, please" Peter pleaded with the goddess with his best puppy dog eyes.

Sighing she nods and agrees to stay, Peter and Shuri tell her about what they have been up too which Loki loves and agrees to help them with some pranks before she leaves.

Saying goodbye to Loki, Peter and Shuri sit on the bed and text Mj and Ned about what just happened.

The four hardly got any sleep that night but it was good because they missed each other so much.

 


	23. 21

**17th October 2016**

Today was the day. After months of going back and forth, they had all decided it would be best this way. A whole night of texting each other and giving Peter tips for his speech, A whole night of crying and laughter, A whole night of friends being friends.

It had all been leading up to this one day. Peter got out of bed in the morning with Shuri, it was early so only a few people should be awake but it was those people he needed to talk too.

Natasha and Steve were having a conversation about training when the two teenagers walked in, grabbing a cup of coffee of the counter Peter sat beside them and waited to talk to them. Shuri did the same and watched the boy as he shifted around on the couch.

Natasha looked at the two, curious on what made Peter act this was so her conversation with Steve paused for a minute.

"что не так?" (What's Wrong) She asked the spider boy, he looked up and smiled, she had spoken Russian because Cap doesn't know it and only them three did. But Peter wanted Steve to know.

"I'm thinking of telling the rest of the team later on," He smiled at the two adults who looked so happy, "I've been thinking about it for a while and I think I should do it tonight, Shuri, Ned and MJ know."

Natasha brought him into a hug and whispered something to the boy that sounded like "I'm proud of you bug boy,"  Steve said that he was happy for him and that no matter what he will be there for him.

The four sat on the couch for a bit until Wanda and Vision came out of their hall. Peter whispered the news to Wanda who smiled and hugged him back. May came out of her room after Bucky and Rhodey woke up and came out of their rooms. May smiled too at the news and told him she was proud and Ben would be too. Bruce was the last to know as he was working in the labs with Tony since about 3 am.

~~~~~~~~~~

Peter and Shuri had been talking to Ned and MJ all day and it was almost time for them to be picked up, Steve had offered to pick them up with Peter and Shuri since Bucky was training with Natasha. Getting into the car Steve watched Peter and Shuri talking about what was going to happen tonight.

As they picked up Ned, he also joined the conversation. It was like that until MJ got in the car and started reading her book. Peter watched Shuri as she stared at MJ, MJ might have seen it but didn't say anything about it.

Peter pulled out his phone and text Shuri.

P: Shes single

S: What? Who?

P: i am spiderman i know things, MJ also has a thing for feminists

S: I don't like her. She's just really pretty

P: okay but i could make it happen. if you want

S: It would never work. I'm in Wakanda all the time

P: u could stay at the tower with me until you are needed by your brother and mother

S: Ehh. Don't know if that would work but I'll ask

P: then we could do pranks all the time and talk science. u could come to my school if you still need to

S: I might have to see about this haha

P: Potassium

Peter smiled at Shuri who glanced up and also looked to MJ who was having a conversation with Ned about politics.

Peter was about to text MJ when Steve spoke up for the first time.

"You know something. It's pretty amazing that you have so many friends who love you, Peter, when I was younger I only had Bucky and Peggy. And even then Bucky didn't understand fully." Everyone looked at Steve who was sadly smiling. "Even in the 21st century some people still don't understand that love between people of the same gender is the same. And identifying as the gender you weren't born as is also normal, you four are really lucky to have each other," Steve was starting to cry but moved his head so the others didn't see him.

~~~~

Arriving at the Tower everyone in the car hugged Peter as they got out. Steve walked in front and prepared for the next few hours. He knew everyone would be fine with it but some people might need to be told about what it was. Which Steve knew wasn't a problem because he had heard the kid talking about it with May, Nat, and Wanda.

With a last glance at the four, they walked into the elevator and  FRIDAY took them up to the penthouse. Walking into the living room Ned started talking really fast about Bruce and his experiments again to which everyone rolled their eyes at.

Shuri was still staring at MJ who was looking around to find Wanda, Nat, Pepper, and May. Who were all sitting on a couch beside each other, MJ walked over to them and sat down in the space beside them which also had space for someone else.

Peter shoved Shuri over beside the couch and he sat beside Ned, Bruce, Tony, and Loki. Thor was still getting pop tarts from the kitchen but Loki made sure there was space for him.

Tony, Bucky, Steve, Clint, Happy and Sam were all on the other couch with Vision sitting on the two-seater with Rhodey, they seemed to be having a conversation about the army and the tactics to use in the future.

Natasha was in charge of the movie this time and she decided on a light one for the night. Peter recognized it immediately and smiled. This was one of the movies that had a Trans character, the movie was Boy meets Girl.

The movie started after everyone said hey to Ned and MJ. And everyone who knew the plan smiled at Peter one last time.

 


	24. 22

Around halfway into the movie, Peter took a deep breath and squeezed Neds had. Everyone heard and looked up to him. Tony paused the movie and everything was silent except for the quiet breathing of everyone.

Peter looked to his friends, who he counted as a family even if they didn't, he looked to Loki last who smiled at him and gave her best encouraging pat on the back.

Peter had been watching the reaction of everyone during the movie and no one said anything so he knew it was time to say something.

"Right, so, you know the movie, and um, it had the, um, character. Ricky?" He paused. Unsure of what to do know. All his big speech was gone, he remembered parts but they didn't make sense. "Well um. Like. I'm like her?"

Everything was still and quiet until Bucky said. "So you're a girl?" Natasha was about to get up before Steve spoke up. "No. Peter, why don't you explain it?"

Peter nodded at Steve and tried to think about what to say. "Okay, so you know how Ricky is trans?" He pauses to let people think. "So I was born in a female body but I'm a guy," He finally told everyone, he was so proud of himself.

Peter looked around and found smiled in peoples faces. The only person he did not want to look at was Tony. Looking to Natasha, May, and Wanda who smiled at him he carefully looked at Tony who was beside him.

Tony was pale white and Peter was shocked. His smile turned to a frown when the person he looked up to frowned too.

"Tony. You better say the right thing or so help me god I will not stop the team attacking you" Peter heard Pepper say from her couch. She knew how much the kid looked up to Tony and having him not accept him would hurt Peter too much.

Tony looked to the kid and smiled. "No no no. I accept you and like I don't care what you were born as it's just something I realized. But I'll tell you later Peter," Everyone let out the breath they were holding as they saw Tony hug Peter and then smiled at him.

"Right I wanna see what happens next shhh. We can all talk later,"

The movie finished about 40mins later and everyone stood up and went to hug Peter and tell him they were proud. His four best friends went last and gave him a big group hug and made sure he knew how much they loved him.

As everyone was tidying up Tony pulled Peter aside to talk to him. Peters mind was going 100 mph. Did Tony really accept him? Or did he lie? Is he kicking him off the team and out the tower?

"Hey, kid. I want to tell you that I am proud of you and can't believe you had the guts to come out at such a young age. But the thing is Spiderman. You can't fight in...." He paused. Thinking of the word. "What's that thing called. You wear them on your chest?"

Peter smiled. Tony really did know about Trans things.

"Binder"

"Yeah that. You can't fight in a Binder so I'll have to stop you being Spidey until we come up with an idea to stop you getting permanent damage," Tony frowned at the boy. Peter was shocked. Of all things, he takes Spiderman off him because of the binder.

"Please. Mr. Stark. You can't take Spiderman away from me. He is all I have in my bad days. I like being called Spiderman and no one knowing about me not being normal," Peter was pleading with Tony so much. And Tony knew that he was telling the truth.

"Sorry kiddo. No can do unless you can give me a solution right now Spidey is gone for a few weeks," Peter sighed. He knew it wouldn't be worth his time to change Tony's mind so he left it.

"Right let's get you four ready to sit in your room all night," Tony knew the four of them wouldn't sleep but they were still going to be in the room because the 'Adults' of the team were gonna get drunk and shit.

 


	25. 23

As the four teenagers finished tidying up the living room they were all shooed away into Peters room for the night as the 'adults' were having fun now. All four of them knew that meant alcohol and food. To which none of the adults denied.

Sitting on the room's floor they were talking about everything until Peter stood up and decided he needed to say something.

"Guys I'm Spiderman," Shuri looked at Peter in shock. That was his secret. He wasn't meant to tell anyone. But here he just told two people.

"I know, wondered how long it would take for you to tell us though. You were 2 weeks ahead of my guess," MJ stated to the group which made Peter laugh and Shuri look even more intrigued.

Ned just looked shocked. His best friend was a superhero. And one of his favorites.

"Holy shit dude that's awesome. Wait does May know?" He asked as he tried keeping quiet.

"Nah Aunt May would freak out if I told her I fought in a binder-"

Peter was cut off with three gasps. And then a chorus of people.

"Peter no, you could get hurt"  
"What the fuck Peter"  
"Nope. Not happening again"

Peter was shocked. Did they really all care that much to get rid of Spiderman over his safety?

"Guys it's fine. I've been doing it a while I know that if it hurts too much I stop and breathe. Karen is always watching my vitals,"

"Well, that's not happening anymore. We can all go to the labs tomorrow and make a new binder that lets you breathe and shit do you don't hurt yourself" Shuri stopped the argument as the other two agreed with her.

"Come on now. You three are being unreasonable. Spiderman helps people who need help. I can't be Spiderman if I'm not wearing a binder because people will know and then they will hate me," Peter spoke quietly. Shuri knew that he was speaking the truth, or what he thought was the truth. Because she knew that the LGBTQIA+ community needs more hero's to look up too. And Peter would be a perfect hero.

"Peter you can't stop us. Tomorrow we are going to the labs and we are all going to help you make a binder that is good, safe and awesome in every way," Shuri knew this argument was won. So Peter dropped it and started talking about who Ned liked.

Ned started talking about Charles Murphy and how he finally talked to him and they were friends kind of.

It then went to MJ. MJ just stayed quiet and Shuri just said "well I'm Gay, smart, a feminist, live in a country that literally hidden to the world and a princess. Take a guess on how many people like me," she joked but Peter heard MJ say a small 'me' under her breath and smiled.

"But do you like someone?" Peter asked Shuri who glared at him. He knew who she liked and damn you, Parker.

"Yeah I like someone but she won't like me back so it's pointless," she frowned slightly and looked to MJ who was also looking at her.

Peter and Ned looked at each other. The two girls were being very oblivious or Shuri was because the boys knew that MJ knew everything that was happening.

~~~~

It had been a few hours and Ned and Peter were talking about Star Wars and MJ and Shuri were on the floor talking about global warming and Wakanda.

MJ whispered something to Shuri which made her blush and smile. MJ just nodded and leaned on her shoulder.

Peter and Ned watched this interaction and Peter refused to repeat what MJ said because it was private. And because the two girls would kill him.

Checking the time the four decided they were hungry and headed to the kitchen for food. They passed the living room which had Tony and Bruce talking about something but they stopped when they saw the teenagers.

The two adults glared at the kids then to the clock as a way of saying 'get to bed' but the four just laughed and grabbed crisps and a few bottles of Pepsi.

They all sat in Peters bed and talked about everything they could and as the sun can back they were still talking and laughing with each other. MJ and Shuri were hugging each other, very close. While Ned and Peter were opposite them on the bed.

At around 10 am they decided to get out the room and they all walked into the living room. And well it was a mess. Bottles of beer and vodka everywhere, snacks were everywhere and everyone's weapons were scattered around with Thor's new hammer in the middle.

It was like the old one just better balance when you threw it. Smirking at each other they all went to lift it. And to their surprise, all of them could.

Peter might have dropped it in surprise because he never thought he was worthy. With this happening it woke the adults up and they all stared at the teenagers who were all grinning really big.

Peter then picked up the hammer and put it back in the table as if it was nothing. Everyone just stares again. No one except Thor and Vision could pick that up.

Then to confuse them, even more, Shuri moves it and picked the book up that it was sitting on. Ned and MJ smiled and MJ picked it up first and handed it to Ned who handed it to Thor.

The four watched as the team's eyes bulged out their heads.

"What the fuck?" Was heard from Tony who was still in shock. Peter waited for the usual language to follow but it did not come since Steve was also in shock.

"Come on young ones. We shall toast to you all being worthy!" Thor shouted to the four clapping Peters back.

Everyone in the room winced because if the noise but still smiled at the teenagers. Loki smiled too then just winked at the four and started shape shifting. They stood there in their masculine form and nodded to everyone.

Tony looked around and then said "I'm gonna need a few more drinks" everyone agreed which made the four teenagers laugh as they left the room and headed to the labs.

 


	26. 24

"Did you see their faces!!! Oh My God, that was amazing!" Shuri shouted as they reached the labs.

MJ laughed while Ned stood there in shock too. Of all people, he never thought he was worthy of Thor's Hammer. Especially since he was, well him.

Peter too was shocked but it was wearing off quickly as he walked into the lab. He missed this place all the time, he would always be down here but recently everything had happened and he hadn't been down since Shuri arrived.

"Hello, Peter, Princess Shuri, Ms. Jones, and Mr. Leeds. What will you be requiring today?" FRIDAY asked as the entered. The three who were all addressed formally cringed.

"Well, we can start by calling us our first names. I'm Shuri, this is MJ and this is Ned," Shuri smiled as she said MJ. "And we are making a binder for Peter so he can breathe while also being safe and fighting."

FRIDAY was quiet for a second before she had a few files up from the internet.

"Okay, Peter, Shuri, MJ, and Ned here are some blueprint of a binder and the quality it has to be. I have also received information that a university in Australia is looking into bots as a way to bind," Shuri shot up at this and looked through the folder.

After a few minutes of everyone reading the folders, they decided to go with bots. Shuri then suggested they use Vibranium as T'Challa's Suit was and that was very flexible so it gave Peter space to fight while also being flat chested.

The four worked together and by lunchtime had an entire blueprint and plan on how they were going to recreate Peters Binder with vibranium. Tony and Bruce came in around 11 am but left after the teenagers seemed lost in thought and machines.

As the four emerged from the lab at 1 pm they were all laughing and telling each other that their ideas were amazing. Tony and Bruce watched them as they saw themselves in the group. Knowing that they were to grow up and be the leaders of the future they were glad it was in trusted hands.

At the lunch table, no one mentioned Spiderman or Peters coming out but it was on everyone's mind. Shuri sat beside MJ and no one paid them any attention until Shuri kissed MJ'S cheek.

"No kissing at the table," Clint shouted from the other side of the table and everyone turned to them. "Later on you can kiss but the table is for food only." He said as the two girls blushed and went to eat.

May watched as the girl she had watched grows from a shy 14-year-old to a smart, caring girl who just smiled at her girlfriend? May just smiled and looked at the four teenagers.

MJ whispered something to Shuri who then smiled and turned to Peter to repeat the same thing who grinned and repeated it to Ned. MJ looked at the other three then to the rest of the table. Before saying under her breath loud enough for the others to hear "3...2...1 Go!" At that, the teenagers grabbed their food and threw it at people.

Ned hit Wanda, Peter hit Clint and Shuri and MJ targeted Tony. Everyone stopped for a second before Clint shouted "Food War!!" And started throwing food back.

They had a very nice fight until Pepper walked in carrying a bag.

"What the hell guys, I leave for a few hours and I come back to this!" Pepper didn't sound pissed more disappointed in everyone. But Peter didn't know what was worse.

"Sorry Pepper. But everyone was being so boring and uptight with Peter coming out so I thought this would help," Everyone turned to see Tony speaking. Not the person anyone was expecting to take the blame.

MJ and Shuri were surprised that he would take the blame and went to say something but Pepper said something first.

"Okay I am letting this go because it has a good reason, I expect you all to tidy. But May and the kids I have to talk to you all," the teenagers smirked as they got away from the punishment. Clint stuck his middle finger up at Tony for making them tidy it up to which Steve shouted 'Language' from the kitchen.

"Excuse me. Pepper, It was me who started the fight. But it was for the reason Tony said. Everyone was being so boring and I couldn't deal with it so I wanted to have fun," MJ confessed to Pepper who just smiled.

"I know I watched the tapes for a bit before I came in. You all looked like you were having fun," she stopped to look at the teenagers who smiled in response, "Well the thing is. The Stark Industries is having a party next week and I was wondering if you all wanted to go. We can buy your suits and dresses if you want. The team is going since Tony has dragged them but I think you four would love it too. Basically, a big science show off where we show the world the new designs. You all interested?" She asks the four but with the smiles they have, she knows the answers already.

"Okay. I'll organize a date for us to go shopping. Now off you go, help tidy up," the teenagers smiled and left the room and returned to help the Avengers.

Pepper and May had a conversation on Peter and his transition, Pepper had offered to help May pay for Top Surgery when he wanted it. They went out for a late lunch and talked about the team.

 


	27. 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers include Transphobia and self hatred.

*

20th October 2016

Peter, MJ, and Ned all went to school and were, well bored, the teachers talked about work that they already knew since they re like smart. At lunch, Peter thought he would be going an entire day without Flash but he was wrong, there at their table was Flash.

*

"Hey, Penis! So how much did you pay them?"

Peter stood confused, who did he pay?

"Who?" Peter knew that the cafeteria was watching this waiting for a fight like the last one, Peter also felt MJ getting ready to call someone to pick Peter up.

"You know the look-alikes, the hot ones, so how much did you pay them?" Flash was smirking and Peter knew that meant he was either going to be hit or have the worst 3 periods of his life.

"I didn't pay anyone, they are my friends," Peter watched Flash's smirk grow bigger, so obviously that was the wrong answer.

"Just like you have a Stark Internship?"

"What has that got to do with me being friends with Wanda and Black Widow?"

The entire cafeteria went quiet at this, Peter hasn't mentioned that he knew them, and well everyone was kind of confused. Peter was a nobody, a nerd, someone who doesn't have that many friends and he knows two Avengers.

"No you don't, why would you know about the Avengers, they wouldn't want to talk to a nerd like you. You're useless and you know it. I would be the better person to know the Avengers. That way they could have a real--" Flash stopped his sentence midway through because he had been punched in the face, by MJ.

The cafeteria gasped at this and watched as Flash went to punch MJ but thought best not too because he would never hear the end of it. And mainly because MJ was pretty strong but he would never admit that.

*

"Ms. Jones! Front office right now! Mr. Thompson you too," Ms. Warren told the two who were involved. Peter and Ned followed MJ to the office. She took her phone out and sent a message to someone who immediately sent one back. Peter and Ned guessed it was Shuri because she isn't that close to her parents for them to text back that fast.

"Mr. Parker and Mr. Leeds you two can stay here until the bell goes in case I need you both to tell me what happened," Principal Morita, tells the two boys who sat on them, they were not comfortable.

*

Peter was quiet, he knew what Flash was going to say and he knew he was right. He wasn't a real boy no matter what he thought, he wasn't born like everyone else.

Ned looked at Peter and knew what he was thinking by the way he was playing with his collar. It was what he did when he was trying to hide his chest, it was dysphoria.

"Hey Peter, don't listen to him, you know that you are loved and the Team loves you for you," Ned tried to help Peter but it wasn't working. Ned didn't know what to do, usually after sitting down for a while and knowing that his friends were there helped him, but it wasn't.

MJ was still in the office when Flash appeared with an ice pack on his face. He took one look at Ned and Peter before sneering at the two then walking into the room with MJ and Principal Morita. Peter could hear them through the door, MJ was shouting. 

"What the hell, I'm getting suspended because Flash is a transphobic son of a bitch,"

"Ms. Jones, that language is not appreciated. And Mr. Thompson will have action taking to him but you punched first meaning you started this fight. Now please leave the room so I can talk to Mr. Thompson on my own and please phone someone to pick you up,"

MJ stormed out the office and sat beside the two boys, Peter smiled weakly at her but she was still pissed at the principal and the unfair punishments.

Peter was still listening to the conversation in the room, Flash was being suspended for one day because of what he said but he was free after that.

"MJ, Flash is getting suspended for one day," The two looked at Peter in surprise then realized it was his hearing that he had. But with this new information MJ looked even more pissed, it was then that Flash walked out the door and walked to them all.

"Well I have been told to say sorry to you all so I get a shorter punishment," He says as he smirks at them, "So I'm Sorry, MJ, Ned, and Rose," He said sarcastically as he looks to Peter.

MJ stood up again to punch him but Peter held her back, shaking his head he made MJ sit back down as Flash smirked at them.

"Need your girlfriend to stand up for you Rose? Damn, I knew you were a girl but having a lesbian stand up for you," Flash walked away before anyone could say anything else.

*

MJ pulled out her phone and clicked a contact and phoned them. The other person picked it up and Peter heard the team, but Shuri mainly.

"Hey MJ, what happened?"

"Got suspended for a week, but that asshole only got a day,"

"Wait for what? how the fuck does that work, he was being an asshole,"

Peter knew the team was listening now because they were quiet and Natasha asked what had happened. Shuri told them and well they seemed angry. Tony told her to tell MJ to wait there. 

"Peter and Ned are here too,"

"Well they can both come too, by the way, Tony and May have already left"

"Thank you Shuri, you are amazing,"

"I know MJ, now I'm going to go and stop Natasha from killing a teenager, I'll see you later,"

"See you, Princess," MJ told Shuri who mumbled something that she didn't hear but Peter did and smirked a little bit at it.

~~~

As the three waited for Tony and May to turn up they talked about what had happened and as Principal Morita walked out she looked at the teenagers and frowned. She hadn't liked Peter since he was trans and she was a transphobic person but she never let it show.

She let the office and walked into the teacher staff room, where all the teachers were sitting and talking about what had happened. Only a few people knew about Peter and the transition so many were confused at why MJ punched him but put it down to bullying since everyone knew about the problem.

She sat down to have a cup of coffee but couldn't because of all the noise outside. Pupils were shouting and there was a male voice from the reception. Standing up and walking towards the reception she spotted a male and female talking to Peter, MJ, and Ned. The female turned around and she knew that it was May Parker, Peter's Aunt.

The male she didn't recognize until he turned around and knew what the ruckus was for, the man was Tony Stark. Walking over to him she stooped in the doorway of the reception and spoke up.

"Excuse me, Mr. Stark, is there a reason you are here talking to three students?" She frowned, she didn't mean to sound that rude.

"Um, why can't I talk to my intern and his friends?" He was glaring at her now, he was pissed and if May let him he would have sued the school or walked in wearing his suit. But May said no, just to go in and pick up the three.

"I'm sorry Mr. Stark, but you also can't take these three out without parent permission," Mortia told the billionaire who sighed.

"I have their permission, phone them if you want, but these three are coming with me.," He looks at the three, "Come on guys, the team are waiting to see you all," he turned to the principal, "Bye, also my assistant will be making an appointment for next week so we can talk about your punishments and other things." He spoke sarcastically to her and walked away. Back into the corridor with the other student where he waved then walked out the school with May and three kids following him.

In the car, he started it up and turned around to MJ.

"What happened?" He asked as he headed out to the Tower.

MJ turned to Peter who shook his head and then to Ned who shrugged, not knowing what to do.

"Just a kid being an asshole, I punched him so its all good," She said to Tony and May, who then looked at each other and then to MJ.

"I know that's not all of it, but if you don't want to say fine but please don't punch him again," May said to the girl who nodded back.

May knew about Flash but she thought he had stopped so obviously Peter lied to stop her going to the school for him. May looked at Peter and frowned, he was sitting in a weird position trying to make himself smaller while trying to hide his chest. She knew he wanted Top Surgery but she didn't have the money at the time but she was saving for the future.

The car fell into silence as everyone was too concerned about something to talk, so as they headed to the Tower the only sound was breathing and the city outside.

 


	28. 26

****

Back at the Tower, it was eerily quiet. Everyone was doing their own thing to stop themselves killing that kid MJ had punched. Natasha, Steve, Clint, and Bucky were fighting each other and not holding back. Shuri and Bruce were in the labs. Rhodey, Sam, and Happy were talking about. Vision, Wanda, Pepper, Loki and Thor were all making food in the kitchen.

When the teenagers and May and Tony came back everyone stopped and looked at them. Tony shook his head and walked to the kitchen and said hey to Pepper. Peter sat on the couch and turned the tv on, it was some cooking show but he didn't care, he wasn't watching it.

He felt someone sit beside him and turned to see the entire team watching him and Tony who was beside him. They both turned to the tv again when Tony spoke up, quietly so that only he could hear.

"What really happened?" He watched as Peter shook his head and just watched the show. Tony just sat there until Peter said something really quietly.

"What was that?" Tony asked the boy who looked at him and smiled sadly at him.

"He said something to me and I didn't do anything so MJ punched him," He whispered so no one except Tony could hear him.

"What did he say?" Tony asked, equally quiet to the kid. The team was trying to hear but no one could because of the volume they were speaking at.

"He," He paused and looked at the team, he wanted them to know and they would find out sooner or later so what's the pain in telling them, "He said, I wasn't a real boy. Then he called...he called me my old name"

At that, he looked down and hugged himself to not hear what everyone was saying. But when nothing came he looked up and saw everyone staring at him in anger and sadness.

"It's fine, MJ punched him," He tried to help the situation but the team was still silent. Peter looked to Tony who looked pissed.

"Guys it's fine, just a stupid kid," Peter tried again but it was like no one was listening.

Then Tony squeezed his shoulder and smiled at the kid. Everyone else came over to the couch and smiled at the kid who smiled back. he loved these guys, they were his family and they loved him.

"Hey Kid, you want to work in the labs with us? We think we made a breakthrough on a few things but you are the best with the equations so we'll need your help," Tony asked the kid who just nodded. Tony smiled and stood up at that, Peter following him.

"Dinner will be done in a few hours but we also need to go and get Peter and Ned a suit and MJ a dress so be done soon," Pepper shouted to the group.

Peter and Ned smile but MJ just nodded sadly, but no one except Shuri seen it. The teenagers walked to the labs with Tony behind them. They were talking about the Binder that they were making, to which Shuri told them she had made an improvement to it so it was better. Tony smiled at the four who were really getting into this topic.

At the labs, they split up but Peter first helped Tony and Bruce on the Iron Man problem they had which was easily fixed after the three realized they had forgotten to account for the speed which the power in the suit traveled at. After that, they were able to upgrade the suit to use less energy while also being faster and having more power in the repulsors.

Peter then went to Shuri, MJ, and Ned to finish up the binder they had. Shuri had changed the shape of it so it was tighter at the chest but was a bit looser at the ribs for better breathing space.

After about 2 hours they were alerted by FRIDAY that Pepper was waiting for them to go shopping. Tony decided to come along since Bruce and him had finished their project. Walking upstairs MJ was a bit slower so Shuri slowed down to talk to her, but Peter tuned it out since he valued their privacy.

Once upstairs the six said bye to everyone and got in the elevator to go to the garage. Picking a less fancy one that a few people had in New York they all got in and headed out to the shops.

~~~~~

The first stop was the suit store for Ned and they picked one out that looked nice on him. While he was trying it on Peter was looking at some and so was MJ. When Ned stepped out of the changing area Peter stared. His best friend was wearing a grey suit with a white shirt, and it was amazing. He usually wore shirts and jumpers but he looked really good in a suit.

Pepper loved it and so did Tony and went to pay for it but before they could Ned looked a the tag and frowned. Peter knew it was expensive but was is it really that bad?

"No you can't, it's too much. I'll find another one," Peter knew for a fact that Tony and Pepper would buy it no matter what but they stopped and looked at his friend.

"Nonsense Ned, you are going to a Stark event you need a suit," Tony told him and smiled so did Pepper as she went to pay but Shuri went to her first and whispered something in her ear.

Pepper smiled and nodded and walked over to MJ.

"Hey MJ, you want a suit?" Pepper asked the girl who was looking at a suit she liked.

"No it's fine, I'll wear a dress," She said sadly but Pepper knew differently.

"Get that one, it would look amazing on you, especially with a bowtie," Pepper smiled and took the suit and handed it to MJ to go and try on. MJ took it and smiled, walking over to try it on she passed Ned who was in his usual clothes with the suit in his hands.

Shuri watched MJ go and smiled, she really liked the girl too much she thought. Peter watched his friends too, he loved these guys and no one could stop him loving them.

MJ walked out in the black suit with the bowtie that Pepper handed her, Shuri gasped at her and smiled. She looked amazing and she was even smiling. Pepper and Tony loved it too and went over to buy them for the two. Shuri was telling MJ that she looked amazing and that she can't wait to be alone with her. To which MJ responded by kissing her, Ned and Peter laughed a little but let them have a moment, as soon as they were done Shuri smiled and let MJ get changed into her normal clothes.

The six left the shop with two suits, they walked to the next shop which was the dress shop. Shuri walked in and looked for something she liked. She saw one she liked and walked over too it.

It was a white dress with a black satin layer over it. She took it off the hanger and showed it to Pepper who told her to try it on. She came back out after a few minutes and came out and smiled. She looked beautiful and everyone knew it. She twirled in it and MJ smiled widely. Going back into the changing room she changed out of it and went to pay for it, but Tony had already done it and shook his head when she offered to pay it back for him.

"It's a present, all of them are," he smiled and as they walked out the store Peter heard someone say something about Tony Stark and then suddenly there were cameras everywhere until Tony told them to get lost, but they still took photos. The five got in the car but Tony stopped before he turned to the cameras and spoke to them.

"Right, I have four teenagers in there that are smart and amazing and have more manners than you so please leave us alone so we can finish shopping," with that he got in the car and drove to the next store. Bindle and Keep.

The five got out the car and walked into the store, they looked at the suits a little while Peter talked to the person behind the desk.

"Hey, I'm Peter, I'm looking for a suit,"

The person looks up and smiles, "Hello Peter, I'm Lilly, I'll take you to the fitting room right now,"

Peter nodded and smiled to Tony and Pepper, he had mentioned this place after he had researched places to get a suit for trans guys, he wasn't going to mention it but FRIDAY told them he had a site they should look at, so this is where they are now.

"Okay Peter, I need to take a few measurements so can you take off your shirt please," She asked Peter who stopped, he was only wearing his binder and a shirt so he would be standing in his binder.

Lilly had seen his hesitation and smiled at him, "Peter, it's okay if you are in a binder, we cater for transgender people," This kind of helped Peter so he took his shirt off carefully and stood there while Lilly took measurements.

After a few minutes, she stopped and handed Peter his shirt back. "Okay Peter, that's me done my bit so once you are ready can you come back out and show me the fabric you want and I'll have the suit done in a few weeks," She walked out the room Peter put his shirt back on and made sure that his chest was flat.

In the main room, Tony was talking to Lilly and asked how long it would take to finish the suit.

"Well, a full suit would take 6 to 8 weeks, but since you only need a jacket and shirt I can have it done in a few weeks," Tony frowned at this, he needed this done by next week.

"What if I needed it by next week?" Lilly thought about this and smiled.

"I could have it done next week if I had helped so I will have to phone a few people but it does cost more Mr. Stark," She told the man carefully but Tony nodded and took out his card.

"It's fine if the suit makes Peter happy I'll pay more for anything," Lilly smiled at this, she knew he didn't have a kid but he obviously cared for Peter a lot.

Peter walked out the changing room and went to talk to Lilly and Tony when he heard what Tony said, smiling he walked closer and started to talk to Lilly and Tony.

"Hey, Tony, Lilly," He smiled at the two and listened to Lilly explain the different kinds of fabrics and how some work together, Peter didn't understand it all but Tony did so he just nodded along to what was said.

She finished talking and took the two around the shop showing them different types of fabric and finishing stitches on them. Peter liked the red suit that was in the middle and told Lilly he liked that one and Lilly showed them the colors that went with it. After that, he still went with it and Tony paid for the suit and was given a time to come and pick it up next week.

The six said bye to Lilly but before they left she got a picture with them all to put on the wall. After they finished they headed back into the city and drove to the Tower talking about everything that they did.

They got in the Tower just as Natasha shouted dinner to everyone, so they all sat down and told everyone about what they had bought. May looked a bit upset at not being there but Peter told her that it's okay and she could come the next time they went shopping.

The group all laughed about until Ned and MJ had to leave, so Happy drove them and Peter and Shuri went along to say bye to their friends.

 


	29. 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers Include kinda self-hatred

*

A few days after the 'accident' at school, Tony showed up again this time with Natasha and Happy. They talked to Principal Mortia and Tony had threatened to sue the school for being transphobic and handing out unfair treatments, and to this, she undid MJ's week suspension and let her come back to school, while also extending Flash's to three days.

While Tony was talking to her Natasha was talking to the receptionist but in reality, she was bugging the place to know if Flash and Peter were in the office occasionally. Happy was guarding the doors to make sure no kids walked in on the two in the office.

After they had finished Tony and Natasha walked over to happy and the three left the school, they headed back to the Tower and waited for Peter to come back from school. He had a decathlon meeting so Happy was picking him up after the meeting.

~~~~~~~~~

School passed pretty quickly since Flash wasn't there to annoy them, but that doesn't mean that others can't talk about them under their breaths when they walk past. MJ just read her book all day and only paid attention in English and Chemistry since she liked those two classes. Peter was always on his phone since he knew everything they were teaching at the time in school, he really had to get a more advanced class. And Ned, well Ned was moved to a seat beside Charles Murphy so he was pretty quiet so he didn't embarrass himself.

It was when the three arrived at the Decathlon Meeting things got exciting. Well for the others, not them three.

"Right Guys, remember last years win at the Academic Decathlon Championship? Yeah well, we have been invited to celebrate again with a field trip," Mr. Harrington paused and let everyone talk to themselves about where they were going.

Peter had a bad feeling about it but let it go to hear where they were going.

"Well Ms. Pepper Potts has invited us to go to a Stark Industries Science Show Off" Everyone except Peter, Ned and MJ cheered.

"Now this is a fancy dress even with a dress code. Guys have to wear suits and girls you have to wear dresses and please be on best behavior, I have the forms for you all to sign so if you can have them back by Friday at the latest,"

*

MJ frowned at this, Pepper hadn't told them they were invited. She was thinking about her year and then realized no one actually knew she was gay, how would they react to her being with an actual Princess? Would they hate her? Would her parents kick her out?

Ned was a bit happier but he realized that Flash would be there and he would probably annoy them at the party. But he could also ask Charles to go with him if he wanted.

Peter was pissed. Not at Pepper but at the dress code, he knew for a fact Flash would tell him to wear a dress and he really didn't want that at an event where the Avengers were going to be. Did Pepper do this to show Flash and the others that he actually knew the Avenger and was an intern for Tony?

*

Mr. Harrington started to talk again about everything about the party but Ned, Peter, and MJ already knew everything since they read the order already for Pepper.

But the three heard him say something about transport so listened back in.

"Now Transport, we have been offered a limo as part of this even and it will pick us up here at 5 pm and drop us back off here at 3 am, any questions?" 

Charles put his hand up, "Dates? or none?" Ned looked up as Charles asked the question and smiled at him.

"Well if they are in the club sure, but please match colors to make it look like you all made an effort. Now there is more information on the website so read it over. Now, let's start practicing,"

The team looked to each other and smiled, and started to work on the problems Mr. Harrington gave them.

~~~~~~~

The meeting had finished and Ned and Charles were talking and Ned had said yes about something then the two split up, Ned walked over to MJ and Peter to tell them what happened.

Charles had asked him to go with him to the party as a date, Peter and MJ were happy for him and talked for a bit until Happy was there to pick Peter up.

"Bye guys, I'll text you all when I can,"

"Bye Peter," Ned shouted from his mom's car.

"See ya losers," MJ said to them as she started to head to the subway station to go home.

Peter walked to the car and smiled at Happy, "Hey Happy, how are you?"

Happy was actually in a good mood since he was talking back to Peter.

"I'm good kid, you?"

"Ehh, its school but we had an interesting Decathlon Meeting," Happy nodded and the two fell into silence for the rest of the ride back to the Tower.  

They locked the car into the garage and went into the elevator together, heading to the Penthouse.

"Hey FRIDAY, Is Pepper finished work?"

"Yes, Peter, shall I ask her a question?"

"No, it's fine, I'll ask her when I'm up myself, Thanks"

Happy looked at the kid and smiled, he was actually a good kid that just wanted to help everyone out.

Once the two were up to the penthouse they stepped out and went about their own business. Peter went to find Pepper and Happy went to ask Tony about security at the event coming up.

"Hey Pepper, can I ask you a question?"

Pepper looked up from the couch she was sitting reading on, "Sure, what's up?"

"So at Decathlon we were told about a field trip we have,"

Pepper smiled at the kid, "Oh yeah, I remember Tony suggested I invite your team as a prize. Do they like it?"

Peter tried not to let it show he was upset so he lied, "Yeah it's amazing, thank you,"

He was about to leave when he turned back around to ask another thing.

"Wait, Pepper is there a dress code?"

Pepper makes a face that tells Peter there wasn't, "No, I don't think anyone should be told what to wear, why?"

"Our teacher said there was and MJ got upset since she won't be allowed to wear the suit, it's stupid I'll tell her it's okay to wear,"

"Okay that's fine but she can wear whatever she wants, also Shuri was looking for you so you could try on that Binder you guys have been making,"

"Okay thank you, Pepper, bye,"

"Bye Peter,"

Peter walked away into the labs which Shuri was probably waiting for him. And she was with a prototype binder in her hands, Peter ran over to her and took it out her hands smiling widely.

"Go ty it on and tell me if it's okay, and what we need to fix!" Peter didn't need to be told twice so he ran to the lab's bathroom and took his shirt off and then got out his binder, which was getting a bit ripped.

Struggling to put the new one on he finally fit into it and looked at himself. It was comfortable and he could breathe in it, and he was flat! Completely flat, no bumps like the binders he has now.

Everything he wanted.

Walking out to the Lab again he smiled to Shuri who screamed at how happy Peter was, they hugged, and Peter thanked Shuri for it. They fixed the edges and Shuri let him keep it on since she had everything she needed to make one fully out of Vibranium.

Peter put his shirt back on and helped Shuri with the new one and then they finished everything except for the making it because that was for the four of them to do.  They headed upstairs talking and laughing with each other. They grabbed a bite to eat and sat with the others who were watching the tv.

 


	30. 28

**2nd November 2016**

It was the day of the Party. Peter was to pick his suit up at 4 pm. Tony was going with him to make sure everything was okay then he would drop them off at the school. Then head to the party himself.

~~~~

Peter, Ned, and MJ were all in Chemistry, all watching the clock closely. In the last few minutes the three of them were tapping their hands on their desks, in the last minute they kept smiling to each other and then in the last 30 seconds, they had their bags packed and were out of their seats.

The three nearly ran out of the class when the bell rang and was faster than usually getting their things out of their locker. The three of them walked outside the school and spotted Tony's car with Tony sitting on it looking for the three.

They walked up to him and smiled, as they all got in the car they started talking about the party.

"It's going to be amazing,"

"Yeah, and Charles is going with me,"

"Plus, the team will be there and it's just a massive science show off,"

Tony watched the three teenagers talk about how they thought the night would be, Peter was smiling so Tony took that as a good sign.

"Right guys, if you want I can take you to the tower or you can go home to get ready, up to you guys,"

MJ and Ned thought for a second then came to a decision.

"Well, I don't want Shuri seeing me before I'm done so could I please go home?"

Tony nodded then looked at Ned.

"Can I go home too please Mr. Stark," Ned asked politely, Tony nodded too but with a frown because of Mr. Stark.

"Okay, a suit to pick up, two teenagers to drop off and then a boring party to go too, sounds fun," He laughed to himself, but the others heard and laughed too.

~~

As the four turned up at the shop Peter and Tony walked out and into the shop. As soon as they were in the doors Lilly the assistant came right over and smiled.

"Good evening Mr. Stark and Peter, the suit is ready, we only need to check it one last time," She looked to Peter who smiled and followed her to the fitting rooms once again.

"Hey Peter, so I have the suit completed and I changed a few things to help make it look better but they are not that noticeable," Peter listened to her and nodded. He took his shirt off and she smiled at his new binder.  
  
Lilly handed Peter a white shirt, putting it on Peter smiled it fit him perfectly. Lilly then handed him the red suit jacket which had a new black collar. Peter looked at it and smiled even more.

"Lilly, this looks amazing," He told her as he tried it on and when he did he could have cried, it looked amazing on him and he didn't have a chest since the suit made it look so small, and with the binder, it really helped.

Lilly looked at Peter and smiled widely, he looked amazing and the color that he had really looked like it was the best color on him.

"Lilly, thank you so much, I love it," Peter told the girl who was smiling too, he hugged her, and she hugged back. He looked at himself for a little bit longer before he headed out.

The two headed out the fitting room and Tony spotted the kid and smiled at him, "Hey there handsome, how you like it?"  
  
Peter looked at himself in the mirror again and smiled, "I love it, Mr. Stark, it's amazing to thank you so much," Peter walked over to the counter to try and pay for it, but he was shooed away by Tony who told him not to worry about it.

"Go and get back into your normal clothes so the other two don't know what you look like you," Peter smiled at this and went back into the fitting rooms and got out of the suit shirt and jacket. Hanging them into a hanger and bag he was given he walked out to see Tony waiting for him at the door.

He walked over to him and Lilly and smiled at the girl, "Thank you, Lilly, for so this, it looks amazing and I love it," The two said goodbye to each other while Tony also said bye.   
  
The two got back into the car and drove to the tower to pick up the other outfits.

~~  
  
The two teenagers who were with Peter and Tony picked their outfits up and were dropped off at their own houses.

At the tower, everything was running smoothly until everyone remembered they had to be at the party too, so when Tony and Peter stepped out the elevator they laughed at the sight.

Steve was in his casual bottoms but had a very nice tuxedo shirt and jacket on, Natasha had a dress on, but she was still wearing jeans underneath, everyone else was the same except for Rhodey and Pepper who looked at the team and frowned.

Peter walked around the team and went to his own room to get changed. After he got everything but his tie he left and headed to May's room. He knew May would want to help him and he wanted her to help too. May was sitting in her room with one of Bens jackets on.

Peter walked up to her and sat on the bed with her, "Hey Aunt May, what's wrong?"

She sees the boy and smiles at him, "Hey Pete, I'm fine just wondering what Ben would have thought of this," Peter hugs her at this and just lets her know that she is okay.

Peter hugs her then whispers to her "Ben would have been proud of us, and he would have wanted us to live life the best we could. Remember he used to say, "Live life to the fullest, because everything has an expiration date and you never know when it will be," Peter thought about this quote and frowned. Ben was a good person, he didn't deserve the pain that he was put through, and he didn't deserve to be taken from them.   
  
"Yeah he always loved to go out and be adventurous, even if I told him not too," May smiled at the memories of Ben and Peter being boys and herself smiling in the distance.

"Peter, you know that I love you so much, but we do need to move on from him, not fully but just so we can live our lives," Peter looked to his Aunt and nodded. He knew it would be for the best to move on but he didn't know how too.

"Yeah, Aunt May, it's probably the best for us too, but I don't know how too without just forgetting him and everything we would do together," Peter frowned at the thought of forgetting him because he was like a father to him.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know how to either Pete, I don't know," The two hugged for a while until FRIDAY informed them that Peter needed to leave in a few minutes.

"Right sad moment over let's get this tie sorted," As the two worked together on the tie, FRIDAY was recording all of it and sending it to Tony. He liked to call it the 'making sure I have blackmail' but everyone- except Peter who doesn't even know it exists- calls it the 'Tony being a protective Non-Father'.

As the two finished with the tie May looked at the boy and smiled. He was so handsome and she had watched him grow up. She pulled Peter into a hug and together they walked out.

"Peter, you look amazing" Wanda looked at the boy and smiled.

"Wow. Never thought I'd see you looking nice" Sam smirked as he patted Peters back.

"Damn Daniel has nothing on you, Peter," of course Shuri with the memes.

"Really Shuri, Damn Daniel was like so 4 months ago," Peter grinned at the girl like him and May headed to the elevator with Tony.

"Right let's get going. Everyone else I expect you to be done and ready to leave by the time I'm back," Tony shouted to the group as he got in the elevator. The three heard groans from the team and just smiled.

"Kid. You look great," Tony smiled to the kid and then to May.

The elevator was silent until they got to the garage and had to pick a car.

"I say we go less fancy since people will be suspicious if I was dropped off in a nice car,"

May nodded at this and Tony just went with it. Picking an orange Audi they all got in and headed to Midtown School.

 


	31. 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers Include minor Transphobia

*

As the orange Audi pulled up to the school MJ and Ned stared at it and smiled. They knew it was one of Tony's cars since they had to stop Peter wrapping it in Cellophane Wrap.

Peter looked around and spotted the two and said thanks to Tony and May and then jumped out the car.

May and Tony looked at him walk over to his friends and start talking about something that had happened. Tony turned the car around and headed back to the Tower. It was silent, but it was comfortable.

Back at the school, Mr. Harrington was taking a roll call as everyone went into the limo.

"Liz Allan"

"Here"

"Sally Avril"

"Check"

"Betty Brant"

"Present"

"Abe Brown"

"Bonjour"

"MJ"

She didn't answer since she was too busy reading her book. So Mr. Harrington looked up to see her and when he did he frowned.

"MJ. I told you this has a dress code," everyone looked to her and well, were surprised. She wore the suit that Pepper and Tony had gotten her and had put a flower in the pocket that matched Shuri dress.

"Actually, Mr. Harrington. I looked on the website and there was nothing about a dress code," MJ looked back to her book as everyone watched Mr. Harrington for a response.

"I'm sorry Michelle. But I was informed of a dress code so, it seems you won't be coming with us. After disobeying a direct order from me,"

Everyone stopped. He was really stopping her from going because she was in a suit. Even Flash thought that was wrong.

"Mr. Harrington. If I don't go with you I will just meet you there instead," She smiled at him and watched him turn to everyone. They all wanted her to go because she was pretty much comedy when it comes to insults. Especially to Flash.

"Fine, you can come with us. Only because I cannot send you home right now. But you will be serving a week in detention for this," she shrugged and nodded. Peter knew she wouldn't go but MJ pretended as she would go.

"Right. Next is. Ned Leeds"

"Here"

"Cindy Moon"

"Check"

"Charles Murphy"

"Of course I'm here"

"Peter Parker"

"Here"

"Last but not least.  Flash Thompson"

"The party is here Mr. H," he smirked when he said this and walked up to the limo and got in first.

"Right everyone in. We will be at the Tower in less than 30 minutes,"

Everyone piled into the limo and gasped. There was a bar which had non-alcoholic drinks, food, sweets, and a tv.

Peter looked around and smiled, Pepper had gone fill out for them and he loved it.

*

"Hey. Penis. Why didn't you wear a dress? Or did you forget about the dress code too?"

Peter looked up and smiled. He knew this was coming and he felt bad for Flash. If he said something like this in front of the team he would have to run.

MJ looked at Flash than to the team and smiled rudely before saying, "Flash. Did you forget that Peter is more if a man than you?"

*

Everyone smirked at this but Peter gulped. That was the voice Natasha uses when she is pissed and well MJ has been talking to her a lot at the Tower.

"MJ it's fine. I'm okay," Peter tried to stop MJ's glare at Flash but gave up after he couldn't.

Ned was talking to Charles about something and the two of them were holding hands. Peter smiled and reminded himself to take a picture of the two later on.

~~~~~

As the limo reached the tower everyone looked out and gasped again. It was huge, expensive and well a Technological Dream. Peter, MJ, and Ned just grinned at each other and text the team that they were there.

Shuri text back that she would be down to see MJ as soon as she could get away from the old guys that were talking to her. As MJ read the text she frowned and rapidly sent her a message about kicking them in the dick if they tried anything. To which Shuri just responded with X's as a kiss.

Getting out the limo, Mr. Harrington went to the desk and told her who they were. She smiled and pointed to someone that Peter could not see from where he was standing.

Mr. Harrington walked back over and talked to the class "right. So we are going to be giving passes, do not lose them or you will be kicked out after we will be taken to the floor of the party. And then you will be left to wander around. Please be good. And under no circumstances cause a mess and draw attention to yourself," he looked to Flash as he said this who just nodded and smirked back.

Peter heard footsteps and looked over to see a lower security guard with a box of passes. Peter had seen him around the Tower sometimes but never had time to talk to him.

"Right. So you are Midtown High School Of Technology and Science, right?" Everyone nodded, "Okay. Here are your badges. Please keep them on show at all times or my boss will kick you out," he smiled at this and Peter saw it and also smiled. Happy had a thing for passes always being on the show, "Right. When I call your name step forward, Liz Allan,"

Peter tuned out but then heard his name being called.

"Peter Parker. It seems that I have a message for you and Michelle Jones and Ned Leeds. You are to use your own badges since they cannot print new ones," the three he was talking to nodded and pulled out the badges they had in them. They knew that they would need them so brought them along.

Everyone stride shocked, Flash was just confused. "How do Penis and his idiot friends have passed already?"

"Well Mr. Parker here is an intern and sometimes he brings Ms. Jones and Mr. Leeds to help him on a project," The guard said as he led the group through to the next room, the entrance.

"Okay. Please as you go through scan your badges and wait on the other side for everyone," Peter waited at the back with MJ and Ned whiled everyone else went through.

Flash was first obviously but nearly screamed when Friday spoke up.

"Eugenie Thompson. Level 2 access,"

Everyone was confused at who had talked but before they could ask Friday was again spoke up.

"I am FRIDAY. Mr. Starks AI that he designed. I control the tower and know everything that happens here," Peter, MJ, and Ned grinned as everyone stood shocked on FRIDAY.

"Hurry up. We don't have all day," The guard said which broke everyone out of their trance as they all started going through.

Peter, MJ, and Ned were last through when FRIDAY spoke up.

"Good evening, Peter, shall I inform everyone you are back early?"

"No thanks Friday, I'll see them in a few minutes,"

MJ was next as FRIDAY spoke up again, "Ah. Ms. Jones. Level access 8. I have a message from Ms. Potts. Shall I play?"

MJ shrugged at the AI who took it as a yes and played the message "hey MJ. So I was wondering if you wanted to come over for the weekend. Wanda, Nat, May, You and I need to have lunch again," MJ smiled at this and nodded to the message.

The team was once again shocked. Pepper Potts. The CEO of Stark Industries has asked MJ over for Lunch, this day couldn't get weirder.

As Ned walked through it did get weirder. "Good evening Mr. Leeds, Level access 8. Mr. Banner has requested you stop by this weekend to help him on a project he has in mind,"

"Kay. Friday. I'll be over,"

As the three teenagers, who were used to FRIDAY, walked over to the guard who looked at the three confused. He let it go and just told the group to follow them.

Peter was walking to the elevator when he heard Flash talk to him. "So how did you do it? Hack the system? Pay Tony Stark?"

Peter just sighed. "Flash I really am an intern. You heard what Friday said. And the guard too, just drop it," he whispered back. Trying to not get FRIDAY's attention.

The group walked into the elevator, but there were only two buttons. Garages and Penthouse. Peter knew that you needed at least a level 8 access pass to get into both. So that why there was a button. To scan the cards.

Everyone looked at the buttons but frowned. 'Where were they?' They all thought.

"Floor 46 please Friday," as the guard said this the elevator started moving and everyone stood still. The last time they were in an elevator together it ended in a near-death experience.

Peter watched everyone's reactions and just kept himself calm. He felt his phone go off and he looked at it. Shuri was waiting for them with Pepper and May.

As the other two who go the message looked at it they also smiled. Ned was still holding Charles hand so Peter sent a message to Shuri, privately, about getting pictures.

As the doors opened everyone gasped. Even Peter, MJ, and Ned, who was used to this by now.

 


	32. 30

As the elevator doors opened everyone gasped. Even Peter, MJ and Ned who were used to this by now.

In front of them was at least 200 people all talking. Eating. Drinking. Some even dancing. Mr. Harrington told everyone again about behavior but let everyone walk off on their own.

Peter, MJ, Ned, and Charles all walked over to Shuri, Pepper, and May and said hello to them both. Shuri looked at MJ and blushed. They two hugged for a bit before Shuri dragged her away to go and meet T'Challa. Ned was holding Charles hand who was still shocked at Pepper.

"Hello. I'm Pepper Potts, and you are?" She held out her hand for Charles to shake. He took it and smiled.

"I'm. Charles Murphy," he was still smiling at her but dropped his hand. Ned just smiled at him and then at Pepper and May.

"He's my date for today," he told the two who nodded and smiled at them both. Pepper turned to Peter who was talking to Bruce about something.

She looked around and spotted Tony at the bar. She excused herself and went over to him.

"Hey, Tony. What are you doing?" She smiled at her fiancé who just looked at her.

"Well. First Bar. Second I hate parties. They remind me of when I was young. And I hate that me," He looked down at this but Pepper caught the look he had in his eyes. Hatred.

"You know that I still love you right. And no matter what you did in the past I don't care," Pepper told him kindly as she hugged him slowly.

"Yeah. Pep I know. It's just there are kids here and I don't want to be a bad role model. Peter would hate me too if I embarrassed him," Pepper frowned at this and just pulled Tony up to a few people from the team.

"Tony. Come on, you won't embarrass him. Just try and relax okay," she kissed his cheek as he nodded to her. They started talking to Steve and Bucky.

Peter looked around. Concerned about the peace he was getting from Flash. He had ditched MJ and Shuri. And then he ditched Ned and Charles. He hated couples so he just sat with Wanda, Natasha, and May. They talked for a while until Peters senses went off.

At first, it was a small tingle but soon it grew until he kept shifting. Natasha saw this and looked around. She spotted a boy at the back of the hall watching Peter intently. As Peter started getting worse the boy started walking towards them.

Soon he was standing beside the couch watching May and Peter.

"Hey Parker, who's this," He used the name Parker since he knew he would be kicked out if he called him Penis.

"Well, I'm sure you know us. But who are you" Natasha asked the boy. She was carefully going for her gun but was being discreet about it.

"I'm Flash. Smarter, better, faster, stronger and cooler than Penis Parker here. So I'm the best choice to talk to,"

Peter groaned inwards at this. He felt Natasha stand up and move closer to him he could also feel Wanda moving her hands, probably using her powers to scare Flash.

"What did you call Peter?" Natasha asked. The same voice she used when she was pissed. It sounded calm and sweet but it was a warning to the person she was talking too.

"Um. I'm sorry?" He said. Asking a question more than saying he was.

Wanda stood up and walked away. Peter knew what was coming so he also walked away. May stayed there. She knew who Flash was, so she was making sure Natasha wouldn't hurt him from something he said.

Peter walked over too Bruce who was in the far corner. He was listening to music to stop himself from getting stressed.

"Hey Bruce, can I sit here for a while?" Peter asked. The man nodded and moved over to let Peter sit down beside him. Peter watched as the team moved over to where he used to sit. Flash was in the middle. Shaking with fear. He knew he fucked up.

After what felt like hours, but was just a minute or two. The team left him but Flash was still frozen with fear. Tony was looking around when he saw Peter and Bruce together.

He walked over to the two and sat with them. He looked to Peter who was frowning.

"Did you really have to go full protection mode? Why not leave him?" Peter frowned at Tony who just smiled.

"Well, he was annoying. And we wanted to tell him that you had us behind you," Tony smirked a bit, "also. He seemed intent on getting Wanda's number. So we had to deal with that too," Peter smirked at this. Vision would not be 'happy' at this.

The three scientists sat there for a while until Pepper got on stage. They stood up and listened to her.

"Well. This has been a great turn out. So, as usual, we will start our show off. In the rooms connected to this one, are new technologies that Stark Industries has been working on. Along with each prototype is an intern who made it. If you have questions please ask them. Now let's get going,"

As she said this everyone started to walk around into the different rooms. Peter, Tony, and Bruce walked into the least crowded one and listened in. Peter looked at the intern and smiled, it was Penny. They had worked together on her project after she got stuck on a problem.

"Well, this is a Stark Phone I made, It looks like an old model phone but I was able to add a few extra, interesting things. As I was able to make the phone bendable," As she said this she picked the phone up and put it on her wrist, "If I press this button 3 times I can turn this normal phone into a Stark Watch." She pressed the button 3 times and as she said it changed into a Stark Watch, on her wrist.

Peter smiled at how everyone acted, he was proud of Penny, since a few weeks ago she didn't know how she was going to do today. Bruce's eyes were wide as he looked amazed, he brought out a book and wrote down her name, Tony watched him and grinned, he knew Penny was going to be helping Bruce now.

After she finished the presentation the three left her and walked into a different room.  
  


~~~~  
  


After a few hours of walking around the floor they had seen every presentation, Bruce had a few more names written down and Peter was amazed at the few he hadn't seen yet. Like the Stark Glasses. They were sunglasses that were able to record everything if the wear said a code word, Peter thought back to all the times he could use these and smiled. As he sat at the bar having some food an older man came over to talk to him. Peter being Peter was polite and talked to him about the night. As they talked he asked Peter about Tony.

"So Peter, how is it working with Mr. Stark?"

"Mr. Stark is amazing, he is always helping me out, and since I'm an intern he makes sure I have all the things I need to complete my projects," Peter smiled at the man when he saw him holding something silver, a recorder.

"Sir, I'm sorry but you know that you are not allowed to record today," The man just smirked, and walked away. Peter didn't know what to do so he went over to Pepper.

"Hey Pepper, you know how you told everyone that recording was prohibited?" Peter looked to the CEO who nodded concerned, "I think someone is recording, and when I told him he wasn't allowed he walked away," Peter watched Pepper who's face was like stone.

"Okay Peter, thank you." She smiled at the kid and walked over to Happy. Happy then looked around and found the person with the recorder. He walked over to him and asked for the recorder, the man reluctantly gave it over and Happy escorted him out.

Some people watched the scene but left it, not wanting to be kicked out themselves. Peter sat down with Pepper and May, who were drinking a bit of wine. May looked at Peter and smiled.

"Hey, Petey, what you doing?" May asked the boy.

"Not much Aunt May, Bruce, and Tony left me to go geek out about something," Pepper looked at him and smiled.

"Why didn't you go?" May asked, confused at this.

"Because I helped build it so I know what it does," Peter laughed a little at this. Pepper done the same and May just nodded, more focused on the wine in her glass.

~~~~~~~

As the night was coming to the end Pepper and Tony stood on the stage together, but Pepper did the talking, "Well that is the end of the night, thank you for all coming today. We hope to have you buy some of the products you have seen. Now may I ask you please exit the building calmly and hand in your cards to the reception. Could the students of Midtown High School of Science and Technology please stay here, you will be here for an extra hour," As the crowd started to leave, the students all stared at the team in front of them.

Pepper waited for the crowd to leave until she started to talk to the group, "Hello, I'm sure you know who these people are. And as a celebration present, I have asked them all to do a small Q and A," Everyone started talking to each other. Peter sighed, Natasha and Clint saw this and chuckled.

Peter was about to ask something when Abe asked something, not to the team but to Shuri and MJ.

"MJ, are you and that Princess like a thing?" The team went rigid at this, they all loved MJ and Shuri like they were family. MJ went red and turned to Shuri to answer, she was much better at crowds.

"Why do you need to know?" Shuri asked in a vicious tone. Everyone stared at her before dropping the subject.

"Wait, I have a question!" Cindy asked from the back. Everyone looked to her and she blushed, "Why do Peter, Ned, and MJ have Level 8 passes?" Peter really wanted to leave now.

Tony looked up at Pepper asking to answer, everyone looked to Pepper who nodded and Tony started talking, "Peter is my personal Intern, Ned helps Bruce out when he needs it, and MJ is like Peppers unofficial Intern,"Everyone's eyes widen at this, They never believed Peter about his internship, but to know that MJ and Ned also had one was weird.

"Question," This time it was Betty who asked, "Do you know Spiderman's Identity?" Everyone looked to the team for the answer. Natasha smirked before Steve took this question.

"We know him but he does not live here, he is an Avenger so does help out but there have not been any good missions for him yet," Peter smirked at this, so did everyone who knew he was him.

"Excuse me, Ms. Black Widow," Everyone turned to the voice, Liz Allen, "How many languages do you know?"

Everyone on the team laughed, they remembered when Peter would call them Ms and Mr and it was funny. Liz looked a bit scared at why everyone was laughing at her.

"I'm sorry, we aren't laughing at you, but Peter used to call us all that and our formal names, please just call us our first names," She smiles to Peter who just glared at them all. "And to answer your question I know 60 fluently, and some others are broken. My main 5 are English, Russian, Spanish, Chinese, and Arabic," Everyone, even the team, looked amazed, they all knew that she knew 60 languages but didn't know some of them.

"Can you say something Russian?" Liz asked politely. Peter knew something bad was coming but still listened to her.

"Sure," She stops to think of something to say, before smiling, "маленький паук," Peter knew it was coming so whispered something under his breath. **(Little Spider)**

Shuri heard and laughed quietly, MJ looked at her and she whispered the same thing to her but in English. She laughed at what he said and Ned heard and also laughed a little.

Everyone was looking at the four, Natasha looked at the four, "What you four saying?"

Shuri looked to Peter who shrugged while MJ and Ned laughed again, "Peter was just saying something and I quote 'Ебать тебя' terrible language right Nat?" Bucky laughed quietly at this while Natasha just smiled at Peter.

"Peter, what does that mean?" Natasha asked Peter nicely, while Peter glared at her.

"You know what it means, Nat, it's your second favorite thing to say in Russian,"

Tony watched at what was happening in front of him and made sure FRIDAY was recording. Steve watched the two as well before looking to Bucky. He whispered something that made the winter soldier blush before speaking up.

"Peter said, Fuck you, in Russian. I agree with Shuri, terrible language from a young child," Everyone started at Peter. His classmates were confused at how he knew Russian since it wasn't an elective, and the team looked at him in half disappointment and half of them were laughing at the boy.

"Peter, that is not a good thing to say, especially in front of adults," Tony said through laughter, only because Pepper would have told him off for not saying something. May didn't know how to respond so just laughed with Tony.

~~~

After an hour of talking to the team, the group had to leave but Peter couldn't be bothered so told Mr. Harrigton that the was spending the night here. He didn't believe him at first but after Pepper told him that May was also staying the night he let it and headed down the elevator with the class and security.

Peter just looked at the team before laughing along with Shuri, everyone just looked at the two and smiled. Pepper made the two of them head to bed since it was like 2:30 am when they had tidied everything up. Everyone else stayed up a bit later but also headed to bed.

Natasha was one of the last to go to bed but she popped her head into Peters room and smiled, the two of them were tangled in covers, Star Trek was playing in the background. She looked around her before whispering "Я люблю тебя", she walked into her own room and fell asleep listening to 'тили тили бом'. **(I love you. Tili Tili Bom).**

 


	33. 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Trigger Warning. Main Character Death!

*

9th November 2016

It has been a week since the party. No one had let it out that Peter, MJ, and Ned knew the Avengers but the three of them thought that was about Pepper probably threaten them. The three were planning on staying over at the Tower at the weekend when Peter got a message.

Natasha.

Checking his phone he frowned, it made no sense. All it said was 'get back to the tower now!'. As soon as he read that he heard his name over the comms. 

"Mr. Parker, please head to the front office now," Then silence. Peter told the two that he would phone them later when he knew what was happening. He wandered down the corridors and reached the front office, Mrs. Morita saw him.

"Mr. Parker, you have been signed out for the rest of the day by your aunt, please go home right now," Peter nodded and headed out the school, he was trying to phone someone but no one was picking up. He threw his mask on him and put his web shooters on too.

"Peter, your vitals are very high, would you like for me to contact Mr. Stark?" Peter thought for a second, Tony always answers when he phones from the suit.

*

"Yes Karen, Please," Peter responds as he swings from buildings. After 3 rings someone answers but it isn't Tony, it's Shuri. She's been crying too.

"Shuri, what is going on? Please just tell me!" Peter begs Shuri for something. He was starting to worry now, he didn't know how to deal.

"Peter, hurry please, Infirmary the one you and the team use," Peter was shocked, who was hurt? Was it May? Tony?

"Shuri, who is hurt? Just tell me it isn't May!" Shuri just looked worse than she did a minute ago. Peter was so close he could see the tower, that was when over the phone he heard someone shout something about heart rate, then Shuri hung up.

Peter swung faster and faster, he flew into the living room they used and found Steve and Natasha waiting for him. he took his mask off and the two showed him where everyone was. They were in the best infirmary in the Tower, it had everyone that they could need.

As they walked in everyone looked to Peter sadly, but he looked around and couldn't see May anywhere, that was when he looked into the room opposite and saw her lying in the bed, hooked up to IV lines and a heart monitor beeping slowly. 

He broke down, his last bit of living family was in there, he opened the door and the doctors looked at him. Tony was sitting beside her listening to her talk. Shuri was going over scans after scans, she saw Peter but she couldn't stop, she needed to find the cure.

Peter walked over to May still, in tears, he sat beside her. She looked to him and smiled, "Hey Peter, How are you?"

This broke Peter, even if May was in this condition she still asked how Peter was feeling. "May, What happened?"

"Just a bit ill, nothing too bad,"

"Aunt May, don't lie, please, what is wrong?"

"They don't know what's wrong," May said quietly as she watched her nephew cry.

"Peter, don't cry, please. Be strong," Peter looked up at her and smiled too her. She looked so different in this bed, she was smaller, her hair was lighter, her usually bright eyes were dull.

"You can't leave me May, you are the only family I have left," May chuckled at this.

"Peter, look around, everyone out there is family, MJ and Ned are family. Just because one does not share blood does not mean that they are not family. Anyone who loves you for you is family." May starts coughing violently. She sits up and Peter hands her the cup of water that was beside her.

The doctors were still looking at the scans, Shuri was crying. She had never felt so useless in her life, she was meant to be so smart, but she can't help the one person that needs it.

Tony just watched, not knowing what to do, he loved Peter like a son, he loved May like a sister. And here both of them were, May in hospital, and Peter crying, both broken. It reminded him of how he was after his parents died.

The team were also in tears, Peter was too good, too kind to deal with this, he was a superhero dammit. Natasha was the worst, she thought it was her fault too. She should have caught on that May was ill, they might not be able to help her now, Its all her fault.

"May, please you can't leave, I just stopped crying every day for Ben,  I can't go through that with you, May I love you please," Everyone broke at this, they knew the kid as a strong, happy kid but this was different. This was pure fear, something they had all felt once in their lives, but they were all older than 15 years old.

May watched the boy who she loved, she had helped him through so much, but this she couldn't. May knew her time was coming to an end. So she wanted to get a secret out of the way.

"Peter, Son. You have grown so much since that day you told me you were Transgender. I knew you were but I wanted you to tell me when you were ready. Ben helped pick your name, I remember the days we would go out and get ice cream. I remember the day Ben died, I remember seeing the boy that was so strong break, and I remember the days we would cuddle up and watch movies that we all used to watch. I remember the day that Tony came to get you." She started to cough. Everyone waited, breahes caught in their throat.

"I remember seeing you so happy and excited, but you never left until I told you I would be fine. I remember the day that I came to live here. I remember the day that you came out to everyone, I remember every single day with you. And I would never trade them for anything, you were my hero Peter, my own personal one, there to help me through anything," She stopped to look at everyone, she saw them all crying, even Tony. 

"So remember that, also remember that the city needs Spiderman, no matter what. Remember what Ben said, "Live life to the fullest, because everything has an expiration date and you never know when it will be"

She started coughing more and more, suddenly there was blood. Tony held Peter back so the doctors could help. The next thing anyone could remember was the sound they hated. The sound of a stopped heart. They tried to bring her back but after 5 minutes gave up. Everyone was in tears, this was their friends, their family, someone they all loved.

Peter ran over to her and tried to shake her. "May please, you cant be gone, May I need you, please, I can't live without you! I need you! May PLEASE!" He fell onto his knees, holding May's hand. She was the best thing in Peters life, in Everyone's life. Tony stood behind Peter in tears. The team had come into the room too. Natasha phoned MJ and Ned and asked them to come over, they heard her voice and ran all the way over to the tower, well as much as they could.

Shuri was sitting on the ground she was whispering stuff under her breath, about being a failure and how Peter should hate her. Peter whispered her name and she came over.

"I'm so sorry, Peter, I failed you." Her voice broke, she knew Peter would hate her but Peter just pulled her into a hug and cried into her.

Everyone stays like this for what felt like days but after half an hour, MJ and Ned turned up. They saw May in Bed and cried, they ran to Peter and Shuri and sat around them and cried together.

May was like an Aunt to them too, she made them food, let them stay over, lied for them, loved them. MJ was close to May since her parents were always fighting, May helped her with everything she needed help with. May loved her like she loved Peter.

Ned was close to her because she used to make him food, she knew he was bullied so made sure to make him happy at their apartment. She helped with homework when she could, she made sure he had forms filled in. May loved him like she loved Peter.

To have her taking away was horrible. They didn't know how to cope without her, she was like a block in their lives.

Peter stood up and left the room, he grabbed his mask from his bag and he took his shirt off to show his suit. No one stopped him, they were all still grieving, Tony watched him leave and told  FRIDAY to keep an eye on him.

The team left the room, taking Shuri, MJ, and Ned up to the living room. Natasha whispered a small "Я скучаю по тебе" to the room, before following the rest up to the elevator. (I miss you)

What broke Natasha the most was that May was just getting over Ben and had planned on asking a guy out to coffee on Saturday. She would never get to do that now, she wouldn't see Peter marry, she wouldn't see Peter after Top surgery. That hurt Natasha, Tony, and May had been talking about it, she had a whole letter for Peter to read before he had the surgery.

As she wandered in after the team they all sat down and asked the same question, "Why her?"  
  
  
  


**(I'm sorry)**

 


	34. 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Trigger Warning, Mention of suicide, death, self-hatred, and cancer

*

*

Peter ran, he didn't know where he was but he didn't care. He sat on the roof of a building and cried. He had lost his parents, he lost Ben now he lost May. He had so many things he wanted to do with her. Have her there at his wedding, have her there when he and his partner adopted, have her there when he needed her. Have her there for when he had top surgery.   

Just fucking have her in his life. But now he couldn't, she had so much to live for, she was going to fall in love again, she was going to have so much fun in life. Go adventuring, have a road trip around Europe. She always wanted to do that with Ben. Peter had it planned, he was going to go with her and have so much fun across Europe.

But now they couldn't, he just wanted to have a normal life, no powers, no Avengers, just him and May, being them. But they couldn't fucking to that now.

Peter stood up and looked around, he was in Queens, he was on top of his old apartment building, even after so long he still comes here without even trying. He looks down at the streets he grew up on, they were his childhood. The days he would play with Ben at the park, the early nights they walked to the parks, the late nights they walked to the shop for ice cream, the days they watched movies until the sun came up. These were his memories.

He jumped off the roof and swung down to the alley he got changed in all the time, he put his normal clothes on top of the suit and shoved his mask in the bag he had. He walked around and let the memories fall over him.

He looked at a street corner that he waited on for Ben to pick him up. He saw the road he walked over every day with May. He saw the corner shop that they all went to for ice cream. He saw the park that Ben and him would play at. He saw the path that he took every day to get to school. He saw the place that his life stopped for the first time.

The place that he saw Bens body being put in the ambulance. He saw people that he had grown up with. He saw Delemars.

He went in and was met with Mr. Delemar. The two smiled at each other.

"Peter! Son. Been a while. How's your aunt?"

This broke Peter. He started crying and the next thing he knew. Delemar was hugging him.

"Mr. Delemar, she's. She's gone" the two stopped and looked at each other.

"Peter. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" Peter shook his head. He just sat on the floor with Delemar. Everyone was watching. He saw the people that knew May. He saw the people that liked her. They were all crying too.

After a few minutes on the floor, Peter hugged Mr. Delemar as he stood up and thanked him.

"Hey. Can I have a number 5, please? With pickles and smooshed down?" He chuckled a little bit. That's the first time he had laughed since he had left the Tower.

"Anything for you kid," The two walked to the counter in silence. Peter just wanted to be normal. Why couldn't this be like every other time he was in this place. May waiting at home for him. Ned wanting to phone. MJ complaining about the arguments at home.

He would sell anything to go back to last year. But that's not how it works. It's never that easy for the Parkers. Fucking stupid Parker Luck.

Peter pulled money out to pay for it but Delemar shook his head and just nodded at him. Telling him he was always here for him.

Peter thanked him and wandered out of the store. He looked around before deciding on telling the others he was okay.

He sat down on the roof of a building. He looked down and realized something. He was high enough to die if he jumped. He would just fall off and forget everything about the past day.

But then he remembered the words May told him. "The city needs Spiderman". Peter wasn't surprised that she knew. He was planning on telling her in a few days but he couldn't anymore. But she knew anyway.

He pulled out his mask after he ate his food. He asked Karen to phone Tony. She did and he answered after one ring. He could see everyone in the room, still crying but more concerned about Peter.

"Hey. I'm okay. It's fine. I came to my old place. I need the clear my head. I'll be back soon,"

Tony nodded. He didn't trust his voice at all. But Natasha helped him out.

"Peter, do you want someone with you?" Peter nodded his head and as he did everyone stopped. They looked at him.

"Tony. Please" Tony nodded at this and ran out the room. Peter heard a suit being called and then thrusters. Meaning Tony had left.

The team looked at the boy. He was crying again. But there was nothing they could do.

"Я люблю тебя" Peters head snapped up at this and smiled weakly at Natasha. **(I love you)**

"Я люблю тебя," He said in response. This made everyone smile and he said bye to everyone and then hung up.

He looked back to the edge of the roof. He was standing right at the edge when he heard them. The voices he had gotten rid of. They were back.

They told him to do it. To just end everyone's suffering. To jump. They told him how no one cared for him. And never did.

Peter was crying. He stepped forward again when he heard Tony call his name.

"Peter. Son, what are you doing?" Peter looked at him and just cried. He kept crying and crying. He didn't know for how long but when he went to move it was a bit darker. Tony was out of the suit and hugging him.

As they stopped crying Peter looked up. His eyes were red and puffy. His face was raw. And when he tried all that came out were croaks.

"Kid. Let's go, you need your bed," Peter nodded and let Tony carry him. He got back in his suit and carried Peter back to the tower.

They flew into the window of the living room and everyone's heart broke. Peter was silent. He was broken. Like everyone else was. But this was worse. He was a teenager he should have to deal with this.

Tony put him in his bed and watched as he curled up and just hugged himself. Tony's heart broke for the second time that day.

~~~~~

Tony had been sitting in the living room area with everyone else. They were watching videos that FRIDAY had put on. It was all the times May had done something.

The team watched them with tears in their eyes.

They remembered the time when they met her. The shopping trip they had. The times she would smile at them when they weren't looking.

Then the day she moved in. Natasha and Wanda were crying. They remembered that day so much.

Then the time that Peter came out. Everyone laughed at this part. He was so happy when he said it. They looked at themselves from the past. They would do anything to go back to then.

Then they watched videos from earlier. Before she fell. Before everything turned to shit. Before they lost someone from their family.

By the end of the videos, everyone was crying. That's when FRIDAY announced that Peter was having a nightmare. Tony ran to his room and opened the door.

Peter was squirming around. Shouting something out. Tony heard "take me." "Leave her" and the one that hurt the most "I deserved it".

He sat on the bed. Not knowing if he should wake him up or leave him. But that's when he woke up screaming.

Peter looked around for something real. That's when he saw Tony. He went to hug him and cry but then he remembered what had happened so he stops.

"Can I see her?"

"Are you sure kid?"

"Yeah. I need to see her. I need to know she's gone"

Tony nodded and took the kid into his arms as they walked to the elevator. The team watches them as they go to the floor she's on.

Tony watches the kid carefully before he opens the door to the room. Peter walks in and rushes over to her bed. Tony leaves him for a minute.

He hates this. He knew the kid didn't deserve it.

Giving him space he walks over to the doctors. They were still looking through the scans. That's when one sits up. He yells something that makes Tony freeze.

"Cancer"

The other doctors all rush to his side and then see what he was pointing at. The word cancer was everywhere. Then Stage 4. Then the worst one "she knew".

Tony stopped. Did May really know? Why would she keep that from everyone? They could have cured her. They could have fucking stopped Peter feeling like this.

That's when he remembered something she said 'Tony. I would never be a hero. I wouldn't want to be able to stop death. People shouldn't have that power. If the time comes. It comes'.

It all made sense now. Tony remembered all the times she talked like this. She would always say when the time comes she wants to go surrounded by Family.

Back in the room Peter was crying and holding her hand. He takes the necklace she wore all the time and put it around his neck. He took her wedding ring and put it on the chain too. He stood up that's when he sees something sticking out her bag.

He picks it up and looks down. It's letters. One for everyone in the team. MJ and Ned also have one. Tony and Peter have an extra one too.

Peter hold them and kisses her head one last time before leaving the room and heading to Tony.

 


	35. 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Trigger Warning. Attempted Suicide, Self Hatred, Hearing Voices.

*

Peter was standing in the living room with the letters. Everyone was looking at him.

He handed the letters to everyone and they open them all. Peter and Tony open the one's labels with 'First'.

On each letter was the same thing. 

_Hello._

_So if you are reading this letter that means my time has come._

_I want you all to know I didn't tell you about mycancer because I didn't want to cheat death. That is how I am. I knew my time would come soon._

_I know you all are sitting around grieving over me but please don't. Everyone dies. It happens, so please instead of mourn go out and live your lives._

_As my husband said,_ " _live life to the fullest, because everything has an expiration date and you never know when that is". So take this advice and live._

_Go on Holiday together. Love like you are loved. Live like it's the last day on earth. Be a family. You will need each other in the future._

_I want to thank you all for taking me in. For helping me stand when I was on my knees. For being my family when I had nowhere to go._

_Thank you. You are my hero's no matter what._

_I love you so much._

_Love May._

Everyone read their letters. By the end of it, they were once again crying. Everyone hugged each other.

They left Peter to read his second letter when they started to make food. They may be mourning but they need to make sure everyone is okay.

Peter opened his second letter.

_Hey Petey._

_This letter is to tell you that I love you._

_And yes I knew about Spiderman. You are my nephew so I know everything about you. And I know you wanted to tell me on your own but please know that I don't care. You need to be him. And the city needs you too._

_Also with this is the fact that I need you to make me a promise. I remember that after Ben passed you blocked everyone out. Please don't do that now. You need to be open to everyone. You need to tell the team when you are sad. And I want you to promise that if you ever. Ever. Hear the voices again you will tell Tony. He can help._

_Peter, you are the bravest person I know. You are my hero. You are my nephew and I'm so proud of you for that._

_I love you so much._

_Love May._

Peter looked at the letter and put it down. Tony was reading his own letter.

_Tony._

_Right, let's get real. I know you are blaming yourself but don't. I also know that Peter is blaming himself so please talk to him._

_I need you to promise me a few things. Talk to Peter. After Ben, he started hearing voices. They told him he was useless and he started hurting himself over them. Please make sure it doesn't happen again._

_The next thing is. I know it's a lot but could you please keep Peter. The services will want to take him but I have put in my will that if you take him in I am happy with that. So please talk to Pepper about it._

_The next thing is. Make sure the team know that Peter will try and block them out. But don't let it happen. Make sure he eats, make sure he still does Spiderman. And please make sure he doesn't hurt himself._

_I want to thank you for being so amazing Tony. You and Pepper have been so nice to me. And I couldn't have asked for a better family._

_I am lucky to have known you. Even for a short time._

_Love May._

Tony finished his letter and looked at Peter. He was sitting in the couch looking on his phone. Tony sat beside him and hugged him.

"Hey, Peter. I'm always here. And so are the team," Tony looked at the kid's phone. It was photos of him, May and Ben. "Pete. The doctors have phoned the services to inform them. But they will bring social services. So I'm going to say I'm keeping you. Okay?"

The boy just shrugged as he listened to the man. In Truth he didn't think he deserved to be here, he knew that May wanted him to tell Tony about the voices but he didn't want too.

They sat in silence until the team came through with food. It was pasta made by Natasha. Peters favorite.

Peter went to refuse the food but didn't have the words so he sat with the food and moved it around the plate.

"Guys. I'm going to go to sleep" Peter stood up and walked to his room. He felt everyone's eyes on him. He also felt the sympathy they held.

He got into his room. He couldn't sleep so he went on patrol.

"FRIDAY. Tell no one I left until they ask where I am" his voice was cold as he jumped out the window.

"Okay Mr. Peter"

With that Peter was swinging through New York. If he closed his eyes and pretended hard enough. He could pretend that May was at the tower waiting for him to come home. And he would tell her what he had been doing in the lab that day.

But then he would open his eyes and remember she was gone and was never coming back.

*(this bit gets bad)

Peter stopped on top of a building beside Midtown school. He looked down at it and smiled. The kids that went there didn't know what pain was. They didn't know what it was like to have parents gone by 6 years old. Or an uncle dead before 14. And an Aunt who dies at 15. No one knew. Only he felt that pain.

_You should do it._

I can't. I promised May I wouldn't.

_How's she going to know?_

I can't. The last thing she said is that I needed to live.

_So what. You make promises all the time. You never keep them._

I can't. I fucking promised her I would get better.

_But if you did then you wouldn't be a burden to the team. And then you could be free of all these thoughts._

I want to but I don't want to disappoint May.

_She isn't fucking here. You killed her._

I know. I should have known. I should have helped her. I'm useless.

_Yes, you are useless. You fuck up._

I should just end everyone's suffering.

_Yes. See that piece of glass over there. Dig it into your arm._

Peter stood up and picked the piece of glass from the corner. He rolled up his sleeves and dug the glass into his arm.  He watched as the blood rolled down his arm. Then as the cut cleared up.

_Cut deeper. Make sure it marks_

As the voice said it he dug in as far as he could. He watched as the blood dropped off him. This cut wasn't healing. He didn't want it to.

He did that for the next 5 minutes before he started feeling light-headed. He puts the glass down and puts the mask back on.

"Peter, you have multiple cuts on your right arm. I suggest getting them cleaned and bandaged right away," Karen told the kid who lay on the ground.

"Yeah. Hey Karen. Can you play all the videos you have of May please," Peter asked the AI.

After he did he watched all the videos of May. He was starting to see White when Karen said she was phoning Tony for help.

"Hey, Kid. Where are you? I went to get you but you weren't there." Then he really looked at Peter. "Shit. Kid where are you? Peter!"

Peter didn't answer. He was too weak from blood loss.

"Mr. Stark. Peter has suffered 8 self-induced cuts to his right arm and is losing consciousness. I recommend medical treatment"

Tony stopped. Did he hear Karen right? It didn't matter he was already in a suit and flying to Peter.

"Karen. Give me Peters location"

"The building beside Midtown High School Of Technology and Science. He is on the roof"

Peter could see a few things. Like May and Ben waiting for him. Then he saw Tony Stark above him. Then he passed out.

The next thing was a white room. Like a hospital. Then he remembered. He tried to kill himself. But he didn't.

"Can't even fucking kill yourself, Parker. Really are useless"  he chuckled to himself then looked around. It was the Tower he knew that. Then he looked to the window and saw the team looking at him.

MJ, Ned, and Shuri walked into the room and went to hug him.

"What the hell were you thinking!" MJ asked him when she sat beside him.

"Pretty sure you heard what I said," Peter spat out. He really just wanted to die right now.

"Yes, I did. And I want to know why you thought that was better than talking to someone,"

Everyone looked to Peter for an answer.

"Well. I've been told I'm a fuck up. By Flash. Actually basically everyone except you two in school. These fucking voices are back. So yeah I fucking wanted to leave this shit hole."

MJ looked at Peter sadly. "Peter I'm sorry. I'm just scared. I can't lose you too. You are my brother."

Ned nodded at this. "Yeah, Peter. You were the first person I want to talk to about everything. We are a family. No matter what that fucking voice says," Ned remembered the last time Peter heard the voice. It was after Ben and things got worse than this.

"Peter. You know you are the best person in this entire Tower. You are fucking Spiderman dude. And you are always helping others out. Even when you can't do anything you support people so well,"  Shuri told him. The four of them were crying they hugged each other until they fell asleep on Peters bed.

As the team watched this they broke. They knew it would be hard but is this the first thing that could happen?

Is there anything worse than this?

They walked away giving the four privacy.

 


	36. 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning, Talks of self-harm

Its been 2 weeks since May had died. It's been 2 weeks since Tony got a call from Karen about Peter. It's been 2 weeks since they had read their letters. But it has only been 1 week since Peter was let out of the hospital room.

Tony was trying to find a therapist for Peter, but every time he found one they refused because it was for an Avenger, or Peter didn't like them. Pepper had been trying to get May's Will read but the legal system was being very indecisive on who was to read it first.

Peter was trying to not listen to the voice but it was getting stronger, so he has just locked himself in his lab or room. Shuri tried to talk to him but he just didn't respond. Ned and MJ knew this would happen and knew how to help.

~~~~

Ned and MJ were looking through May's things. They were looking for the thing that she always kept to help her deal without Ben.

"It's in here somewhere, May always keeps it with her most prized things,"

"MJ, it's going to be okay. We will find it and we will help Peter, we will all be fine,"

"Ned! May was his life, he loved her to pieces, and after Ben too. And what about us! She was like an aunt to me, after my parents she was the best person I had ever met! I can't deal without her," She started crying after they saw Peter in the room she hadn't cried.

"MJ, I know, I loved her too, she was amazing, she was funny, smart, loving, caring, she was family to all of us. But we have to stay strong, Peter needs us, you know that after Ben he got worse. Worse than this, but together we can get through this, just like we did with Ben,"

MJ nodded and weakly smiled at Ned, they were both pissed, angry, and upset. But they both knew that Peter needed help, he was getting worse.

MJ moved a few things they found the thing they were looking for, Ben and May's Wedding Photos. They grabbed the book and looked through them.

As the two looked through the album, they started crying again. May and Ben looked so happy back then. They didn't have to worry about bills or superheroes. They were young and in love.

The two friends decided that they needed to show Peter the book. As they walked to his room they saw everyone else sitting in the living room. They smiled to each other as they left to go into Peters room.

Peters room. Well, Peters room was a mess. Books were everywhere. His bed had been thrown to the other side of the room. His posters that were on the walls were ripped up and scattered everywhere.

MJ just frowned at this and looked to the boy who was in the middle of the room. On the floor, his hair a mess, and his face was red and puffy from tears.

"Hey, Peter, buddy. You want to look at some photos?" Ned asked as he moved closer to Peter. MJ followed behind him.

Peter looked up and nodded. As the two sat on either side of him, they put the book on his lap. They started to look through it and Peter smiled at the pictures.

It was about an hour after they started looking at them, they were all crying. It was then that Peter just stood up.

"No. I can't. May. She told me not to lie. I have to tell the truth,"

Ned and MJ looked at each other and frowned. The voices were talking to Peter. And if he was talking out loud it was bad.

"Hey Peter, they aren't here. We are. Talk to us," MJ asked as she looked to the door, Ned understood and sent a message to Shuri to come in.

*

"It's telling me to. Telling me to hurt myself. It's saying I'm a failure. That I can't even kill myself right. That I killed," That's when he broke. He started crying, but still continued, "that I killed my parents, and Ben and now May. That I don't deserve to be called Peter because I wasn't born as a boy," He was shaking so hard when the door opened. He didn't even feel the weight on him before he looked over and saw Tony hugging him.

*

"Tony, I'm sorry. I'm a failure. You can't keep me, I'm ruining the team and you," Tony shook his head as Peter said this to him.

"Kid. Why do you think that? We love you. I love you. You're part of this weird circle. I never want you to think you're a failure," Peter nodded his head but it wasn't convincing anyone, and they all knew it would take time to help him heal.

"Alright. How about you have a shower, get ready and we can have dinner together. Then we can talk about everything," Peter nodded and mumbled a 'Thank you' before he left to shower.

Tony, MJ, Ned, and Shuri all looked to each other. They knew they should worry, but they spent a whole 2 days going through his things to find everything sharp, jaggy or anything he could hurt himself with. They knew that the razors he had were gone but he was also smart and could make things. That's what worried them.

"I'll wait here to check him over. Make sure there are no cuts where they weren't before," Shuri volunteered and everyone in the room nodded. Tony knew he couldn't do it because he would just let cry at the scars on his body. And MJ and Ned had already done it. 

As the three left the room they walked into the living room, the team was all watching them as they entered.

"He's okay. The fucking voice is back. Telling him things that aren't true. I have an appointment for a therapist tomorrow at 3 pm so we should be getting things to help him soon," Everyone let out a breath at this. They all knew that Peter needed to talk to someone but none of them could get through to him.

"That's good, he will be able to talk to someone that way," Steve said as he got up and started making food for everyone. It was Italian Pasta that Peter loved.

~~~

*

Peter had finished his shower and stepped out. He looked around and frowned. His razor was gone, he looked in the drawers. His back up razors were gone, so was the nails he had. And the lighter too.

He cursed the team for taking everything away. He knew he should stop but he needed it. He needed to be in control of something. He couldn't control the way he feels because the voice wasn't helping. And he couldn't control how he looked permanently. So cutting himself gives him control.

*

As he got ready he got into his binder, which was sore because of the shower but he didn't care. He didn't bother putting a top or trousers on. Shuri was waiting to check him for injuries.

"Shuri you can come in," he sighed out as he sat on the unit. Shuri walked in and looked at him.

He stood up and let Shuri walk around him. He helped up his arms and then once she nodded put his shirt on.

He finished getting ready and sighed. He knew that they wanted him to talk but he didn't want to. He wanted to cry, hurt himself and see Aunt May again.

But he couldn't because no one would let him do it.

Shuri and Peter walked out of his room and into the living room. Steve, Bucky, Natasha, and Wanda were in the kitchen cooking, while everyone else was tidying. Some setting the table, some moving things into their places.

Peter went over and sat on the couch. He could feel everyone's eyes on him so he smiled.

"I'm fine guys. Really,"

"Not believing it for a second Peter. I know you too well," MJ said as she sat down beside him and let him hug her.

"Let's just eat food and pretend that everything is okay and normal,"

Everyone nodded at this. They knew he hated the difference in the team. They knew he hated how he was treated but they didn't know how to treat him.

He's a grieving teenager who might be taking away by social services any minute, he has no biological family left and he was a superhero.

As the four in the kitchen finished making the food they brought it to the table and laid the seven platters of food out.

Four of the platters were pasta, two were Garlic bread and one was a salad. Because only a few people eat a salad with pasta. (Steve, Tasha, Wanda)

As they all ate they could pretend for a second that everyone was alive and they were all happy. And to any outsider that's how it looked. But to them, they all knew the horror that they had been through.

 


	37. 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback Chapter, May's POV  
> Triggers Include mentions of Cancer

**23rd July 2008**

Ben and Rose. Two of her favorite people, her family.

May looked at the two as they played at the park, Rose was talking about the boys that wouldn't let her play. Ben said something and she smiled, the two of them headed back to her.

Ben let Rose run a bit ahead as he talked to May.

"We should keep an eye on her and what she says," The two watched Rose with a smile, they both wanted a kid but they couldn't have one as Ben was unable too.

"Yeah, she's a good kid, just been through a lot,"

"She asked me why she was a girl, I told her she didn't have to be if she didn't want to,"

The two watched Rose jumping in puddles before smiling to themselves.  
  
  


**10th May 2010**

May was sitting in a meeting, on her own and smiling. It was a Mermaid meeting, they were a group that helped parents of Transgender children. She looked around at the families and smiled, parents were there supporting their children and their children were talking to each other.

As the meeting began May asked a question, "So I have a kid, they haven't told me anything but I saw them researching things and I was just curious about what I could do if they happen to be transgender or anything else,"

The parents in the group smiled, they knew she cared about her kid as she used gender-neutral terms and was interested in how she could help.

"Well, May, thank you for being accepting of the community and willing to learn about it even if your child is not transgender, and to answer your question, you could always accept them, call them a new name if they want, and maybe if you could change their name legally for school and the future,"

May nodded as she took notes for how to help Rose when she said something or if she ever did.

The meeting continued for a while as May listened and took all the information in.

She had a lot to share with Ben when she went home.  
  
  
  


**11th October 2012**

Rose was in the bathroom while May and Ben talked about the new president. They were talking for a bit before Rose called them through. The two stood up and pushed their chairs in before heading towards the stairs.

"Don't be mad please," Rose called out as they turned the corner of the hall.

As they turned the corner May smiled. She had been waiting for 5 years now for this to happen. She knew this was the kids time.

"Um.... so well I've been thinking the past few years and ImTranspleasedonthateme,"

The three were silent for a second as he searched their faces for any sign of hatred. But all there was, was love and happiness.

"Son we already knew, we wanted you to tell us when you were ready, have you picked a new name yet?" Ben finally said to the silent boy.

May smiled and nodded at the boy in agreement with Ben. "We can go and get you a proper haircut too," she laughed as she said this.

As the three hugged they all were thankful that he had told them.   
  
  
  


**20th October 2012**

Downtown Courthouse.

May and Ben were there to change Peters name, legally.

"Hey May, do you think we are doing the right thing? He might get bullied in school or something else might happen because of it. I don't want to see him hurt,"

May looked to Ben sadly, "I know, but I don't want to find out what would happen if we didn't. I've heard stories of kids killing themselves over this. I can't deal without him. I need you both in my life,"

The two smiled to each other as they walked into the building.   
  
  


**6th June 2013**

Peter came home from his last day at school and crashed on the couch, he had fallen asleep so did not hear anything that was happening. May was in the kitchen going over books for her college exam in a few weeks. Ben came in and smiled, in his hands was a bag with Peters name on it, inside was his first dose of Testosterone.

Ben shouted his name and the two heard him come into the kitchen, he glanced at the bag and smiled widely.

Grabbing it fastly he looked inside and there was a small box in it, opening the box was a needle and a bottle of liquid. Smiling widely he looked at the letter which read;

_Dear Mr. Peter Benjamin Parker,_

_Mr. Parker, after many meetings with you about your hormone replacement we have talked to psychologists that deem your case important enough to start Testosterone at such a young age. We have included the times and days you should take the injections and also a few websites you should look at if you already haven't._

_Also included in this pack is a guide to wearing binders safely if you are waiting on or not getting top surgery. Along with this is also a guide for parents and carers about the transition you are to be having soon._

_Thank you for being patient and we look forward to hearing about your journey in your next meeting,_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Doctor Hamish J. Scully_

_M.D, D.Psy_

_41C West Merrick Road, 3, Valley Stream, NY, 11580_

After reading the letter Peter started crying, May knew that it was because he was finally going to be closer to himself. The three hugged, all happy with how they feel in the moment.  
  
  


**23rd July 2015**

It was a normal day for everyone, Peter was at school, a field trip to Oscorp Industries. May was working, she had finished college and was now working as a nurse, And Ben was heading home to start a surprise dinner for the others.

He was buying a few things when he phoned May to see how she was.

"Hey Darling, how are you?"

"Hey Ben, I'm good, a bit hectic here, how are you?"

Ben smiles as he hears her voice, they were too in love to some people, but they didn't care about their opinions.

"I'm good, I got off early so I was going to make a meal for the two of you. Anything you fancy tonight?"

There was silence for a second, Ben was close to the apartment, he spotted something moving inside.

"May, hold that thought. I think someones in the apartment," As he said this May stopped what she was going to say.

"Ben, call the cops, please, don't go in, I don't want you getting hurt," May pleaded but she knew it wouldn't work, she had another phone ready to phone the police in case something went wrong.

Ben opened the door and went in.

"May I love you okay, I love you and Peter, you are both the loves of my life," Ben was walking cautiously in. Something fell in his and Mays room, he grabbed the bat they hid by the stairs.

"Ben, I've called the police, they'll be a few minutes please get out,"

"Sorry Darling, you know I can't do that," He walked around and that's when he saw him.

"Sir, I think you have the wrong apartment, can I please ask you leave,"

May was listening to everything, she was crying at her desk, she looked at the clock and realized Peter would be getting home in 20 minutes. She needed to get home, she needed to save Ben and Peter.

That's when she heard it, the sound that would haunt her for the rest of her life, a single gunshot.

Then Ben's last words, "I love you both,"

Then silence.

She ran home, she arrived just as the police did, they went in first but she knew what had happened already. The two officers came out and called for an ambulance, she was still crying when they explained it to her.

"I'm sorry, he has gone, we couldn't save him,"

She ran in and looked at the floor, there her Ben was the love of her life. The one person who loved her before Peter came along.

He was lying in a pool of his own blood, a gunshot in his chest, the phone in his hand beside his ear. He was smiling. Even in death, he was happy.

May didn't know how long it was until she spotted Peter and Ned, she was hugging a jumper on the floor, they had already moved him but she didn't want to leave here.

Peter ran to her and hugged her, Ned left in tears with the officer who smiled sadly at the two, they stayed like that until they decided to leave the apartment and stay somewhere else. The two still cried but on their own this time,

May knew this wouldn't be the last time her heart broke, she knew it would happen with Peter, sooner or later.  
  
  


**12th January 2016**

That was the date May knew Peter was Spiderman.

She had realized something was wrong, and it wasn't his depression, it was injuries, some small that he hid but some must have hurt because he refused to let her help him. He blamed it on bullies but May was smarter than that. She knew it was wrong but she was trying to help him.

She went through his cupboard one day he was at school and found it, his suit that he made. She cried when she saw it but put it back in the same place, Peter would tell her when he wanted too, just like he did when he came out.

May acted fine when he came in after school but when he went to bed she put extra medical supplies in the bathroom for when he got in from his patrol he was probably on when she did this.

May cried that night on the couch, thinking of Ben, and how her kid was risking his life for strangers because he cared so much.

The next morning she woke up and smelt food, Peter was making food for them both, she knew he heard her cry but just smiled at him. They sat in silence but they looked at it, it was calming for them both.

She decided to let Peter tell her but she always kept an eye on him.  
  
  


**1st September 2016**

May had waited over 6 months for Peter to tell her about Spiderman but he hasn't so when Tony Stark came knocking she knew why.

"Hello, Mr. Stark?"

"Ah Hello, you must be Aunt May of Peter Parker,"

May nodded and stared at the man in fake surprise but she must be a better actor than she thought as he smiled at her.

"You must be wondering why I'm here, well Peter has caught my eye with his incredible mind and I have come to offer an internship to him,"

May smiled and let the man in, she showed him to the living room and the two sat down.

"So Mr. Stark how did you find my Peter?"

"Funny story, he applied for a grant and at first I thought it was a joke as we do not accept High schoolers but after some digging, I realized he was smarter than anyone his age in that school, so I have come to offer the Internship to him,"

May listened to the story and went along with it, she knew it was for Avengers things.

"Well Peter is an amazing kid, he was offered to skip two years but denied since he was close friends with a boy called Ned Leeds,"

At that moment the door opened and Peter walked in, May smiled at him and got up to greet him.

"Hey, May, crazy car outside,"

She looked at him then watched his face become confused at Tony on the couch, then when he turned around Peter looked like he would burst. Peter was a big fan of Tony, especially since the whole, him saving him as a kid thing.

May smiled before talking to Peter, "You didn't tell me you applied for the Grant!" She looked at Peter then to Tony who was looking at Peter. She understood the look but let it go.

"I just know how much you love surprises, so I thought I would let you know... when I found out what was happening..." Peter was a bit confused, May was about to laugh at this but was able to keep it in.

Tony looked to May and smiled, "Can I have 5 minutes with him?" May smiled and nodded so Peter showed Tony to his room.

It was a few minutes later that Peter came out nearly running.

"Aunt May! Mr. Stark has asked if I want to live with him as part of my internship! I told him I would ask you first,"

May watched her kid and smiled, he hadn't been this happy since before Ben, she wanted him to go and be happy.

"Yeah as long as you phone every night and visit on weekends,"

The boy nodded and promised her as he ran back to Tony to tell him the good news.

After a bit of madness, everything was set, Peter would stay after schools and he would come back every weekend if May was able to be here, he would also phone every night to let her know he was okay.

As he was packing she turned to Tony and told him to look after Peter, he smiled and gave her an all level pass and then his personal number in case of an emergency.

Peter left a few hours later with Tony and May was left to think on her own, she was happy that Peter was happy but something was bugging her. And she didn't know what it was.  
  
  


**19th October 2016**

May was sick, she knew it. She had dealt with people who had the same illness she had.

But she also knew that she didn't want to cheat death, and if she told Peter then he would make a way for her to live, but she missed Ben too much and she was sick of living. The only thing she had to live for was Peter, but he was okay with the team now.

So she began to write, the notes to everyone on the team. She told them not to mourn but she knows they will. She told them that she was happy to know them and happy to count them as a family.

Then she wrote two more letters, one to Tony and one to Peter.

She told Tony about the change in her will, she saw the way he looked at Peter and knew when she went he would be suitable to help raise him. She told him that Peter needed help, with the voices he heard and the self-abuse he started after Ben died.

Then she wrote one to Peter. At first, she didn't know what to write so sat for a minute. Then decided to tell him that she loved him since he came into their lives. That she loved him more when he came out and that she knew about Spiderman, she told him to tell Tony what was going on, then told him to promise not to hurt himself again.

She was crying as she finished writing the letters, she put them in her bag and had a drink.

After an hour or two she phoned the lawyer that handled her will and made the changes she needed too, Tony was in charge of Peter and if he didn't take him in one of the team should and no one else. Peter got control of the funeral, anything goes. Peter got control of the house, he could sell it or keep it or rent it out. Peter was giving all the money that she had saved for his college fund, it wasn't much but it would get him somewhere.

The last thing she changed was where her belongings went, she had put in that MJ, Ned and Peter were to pick something they wanted, then if the team wanted something each could have something of hers as long as they all agreed that Peter could see it whenever he wanted.

She put away everything and for the night went to sleep, she could feel herself getting more sick each day so she just waited until the day she could see Ben again.

She knew the day was soon.

 


	38. Chapter 38

**26th November 2016**

To say Peter was depressed was an understatement. He was locking himself in his room for hours, he never went to school and he hardly ate.

Tony had to revoke his lab privileges since he would always be in there.

He hasn't even been going out as Spiderman for a while which confused the city.

And today was even worse.

Bens Birthday. But May wasn't here for this one. She wouldn't be there ever again.

The day started with the usual morning. Everyone woke up and had food, they tried to convince Peter to eat but he refused.

They would then train for a bit inside as the weather was terrible but they would stop for lunch. Which was even more convincing to which Peter also refused.

But everything changed after Lunch. Tony was in his lab when he got the call. Pepper asked him to go to her office.

He went up with no questions asked and frowned. Her office had 2 people in suits and one had a briefcase.

He walked in and said hello while he sat beside Pepper behind the desk.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Stark. I am Mr. Heeny. The late Ms. Parker's Lawyer. I have her will here to read to you and Miss Potts,"

Tony and Pepper looked to each other and frowned. They knew today wasn't the day for Peter but they continued anyway.

"Okay, Mr. Heeny. We are listening,"

The lawyer nods and opens his briefcase. He takes a few pieces of papers and unfolds them. He clears his throat and begins reading.

"The Will of Ms. May Parker. This contains the last will and testament of May Parker born 03/05/85, died 11/09/16 at 31 years old.

Peter Parker, if he is underage is to remain in Mr. Tony Stark and Ms. Pepper Potts custody, as Foster, Guardian or Adoption. If Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts cannot keep Peter, one of the Avengers is to take him in.

Ms. Parker's belongs are to be shared out among Mr. Peter Parker, Ms. Michelle Jones, and Mr. Ned Leeds. If one of the Avengers and others that knew Ms. Parker want something to remind them off her they are welcome to take a belonging.

Ms. May Parker's funeral plan should be made by Mr. Peter Parker and him only. What he wants goes.

Ms. May Parker's money is too also be given to Peter for his university payments.

That's all it says,"

The lawyer stops reading and looks to Tony and Pepper. They were listening and Friday was also recording so Peter could watch it over if he wanted to.

"Thank you Mr. Heeny," Pepper says as she looks to the other person in the room.

Tony looked to his badges and realized he was from child services. Fuck.

"Mr. Stark and Miss Potts. I am from child services to asses if your home is child appropriate. It will take around an hour to make sure you are safe for Mr. Parker's health and well-being," the guy said as he smiled at the two.

Pepper looked unsure but after a squeeze from Tony's hand, she was okay.

"Yes, Mr?"

"Wilson"

"Yes, Mr. Wilson. We are able to have this tour now, I will phone someone to look over my work for a few hours," Pepper says as she picks up her phone and calls an intern she knows.

After a few moments, the four who were in the room left. The lawyer heads out while the other three head to the living quarters.

The lift was silent as they headed up. But when the doors opened it was very loud.

The Avengers were playing a game of heads up and were very into it. Tony sighed as Mr. Wilson takes notes of everything happening.

"Everyone shut up." Everyone stops and looks at Tony. They spot the extra guy and move into a more 'respectable' group.

"Good. Now, everyone, this is Mr. Wilson from child services. He is to asses the floor and sees if it is safe for Peter to stay here, be nice" he explains to everyone as he walks to the kitchen with Pepper and Mr. Wilson.

The Avengers nod their heads and sit in silence for a while thinking about Peter. And how he was feeling because of the day.

"Mr. Wilson. These are the Avengers as I'm sure you're aware. They act as a sort of family members to Peter. This is the kitchen where we make food and hang out. We also hang out in the living room and sometimes in a single room when we get bored." Pepper explains to Mr. Wilson who takes notes of everything happening around him.

Pepper sneaks a look and they are not looking good so far. They have been marked down for "safety in home" and also "others being a danger". She held in a scoff at that but continued the tour.

The three walked into the corridor with Tony and Peppers room and showed them their room.

They then showed their way into the corridor with Peters room when Tony heard him.

He was crying, sobbing more like and it sounds like he didn't want anyone to know.

"I'm sorry but I need to check on him. Today's a really hard day for him and I've been needing to check up on him for a bit," Tony excused himself and knocks in Peters door.

Pepper and Mr. Wilson watch him knock in Peters door and walk in. They hear him say something to Peter and then there was a bit of silence.

Friday was watching this and decided to play the footage on the screen on Peppers StarkPad.

The two watched as Tony held Peter close and told him that everything would be okay.

~

(In the room exact same moment)

Tony was holding Peter who was in tears.

"Hey kid, I know it's shit right now but remember what they said, live life to the fullest."

Peter stopped crying for a bit and whispered to Tony.

"Because everything has an expiration date and you never know when," Pete hugged Tony as he said this and just cried into him.

The two sat for a few minutes before Tony told him about the worker behind the door. Peter looked up and asked to speak to him.

Tony nodded and helped Peter stand up and carefully guided him to the door. Opening it the two saw the worker and Pepper talking quietly about Tony and Peter.

"Hey, Mr. Wilson. I'm Peter and I just want to say that I hope you realize Tony and Pepper are amazing and would make sure I had everything organized while also being strict since they want me to succeed in life," Peter stops and looks to Pepper and Tony. They hug him carefully and look to Mr. Wilson for an answer.

"Well. As I have witnessed for the past half an hour I already know my decision. I'm the interest of Mr. Parker's safety I can only say," he paused and everyone sucked in a breath. Terrified of the next sentence. "This house is eligible to house Mr. Parker."

The three looked to each other and smiled happily. For the first time since May, none of them had to force the smile. Peter looked to Tony and hugged him before hugging Pepper.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Wilson. I understand that having an Avenger as a carer is stressful for you but know that I would drop everything for Peter," Tony says as he shakes Mr. Wilson's hand. The three of them walk him to the elevator and then head back to the living room.

Peter was still with them and still a bit sad about everything but he was also happier about being allowed to stay here.

"Let's order pizza and eat together," Tony suggested as he sat down and pulled Peter and Pepper into a hug with him.

Peter just nodded but ever else agreed. And outside the weather started clearing and the sun was finally seen.

 


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Trigger Warning. Attempted Suicide, Hearing voices, Self-Hatred

*(this chapter)

Peter didn't know what to do. He should be happy about being allowed to stay in the Tower but he wasn't. He knew it was okay to still be sad about May but shouldn't he be better?

His therapist Idrid told him that he need to grief and feel sad. But Peter didn't want to grief. Because if he did that would mean it was real and he would have to believe it.

And he didn't want to believe that May was actually gone because she was the first person to love him as Peter. Along with Ben. And he knew that the team loved him but he didn't want to be a burden to them with himself and his voices.

Idrid also told him that he wanted Peter to go on medication for his voices that he heard so he sent some information to Bruce to get him to make Peter a new pill for psychosis.

Peter tried to fake being happy because that's how he did it in the past. Fake happiness and after a while the happiness becomes real. But faking it wasn't helping this time. He just always felt empty.

~

Tony looked into Peter's room and frowned, he knew he would need time to heal but it was almost like he didn't want to heal like he didn't want to admit that May was actually gone. That hurt Tony because Peter had to tell him what to do for Mays funeral. No one was allowed to do anything without Peter's permission.

So with one last breath Tony knocked on Peter's door, Peter looked up and it made Tony's heart brake. He had been crying again, and he was holding one of May's favorite jumpers that she got off of Ben.

"Hey Peter," Tony started as he walked into Peter's room and sat down, "I know it's hard but we need your help."

Peter looked up, he knew what it was, he had been waiting for the past week to be asked how he wanted the Funeral to go.

"I want her beside Ben, and I want it to be simple. She hates making a show of things," Peter says as he looks to Tony, "And I want to say something."

That's all he said before he started crying again, Tony looked broken, not knowing what to do he hugged Peter and just sat there with him until he fell asleep.

Tony left him and went to find Pepper, the two of them started to make plans for the funeral. They bought the plot beside Bens and rented out a church for everyone to say a final goodbye. Pepper left because she was to be in a meeting but Tony just sat there.

He sighed and looked up, he didn't believe in God but it was worth a shot, right?

"Hey, Big Man up there. I know I'm not religious but May was and that's the reason I am doing this. So May was amazing, her own superhero. An all around amazing person, she raised Peter into the best man he could be and I don't know if Peters going to be okay, please help us out down here, and look out for the Parkers up there, they are all amazing and the purest people anyone could find."

Tony stopped and looked around, he was still in his office so he started working. It was about five hours later that he was interrupted by FRIDAY telling him Peter was up.

He walked up to the elevator and went up to the living room, inside was Natasha and Wanda talking to Peter, they were talking in Russian so it was obviously private.

The three looked up as they heard Tony walk in and they fell into silence. Wanda said bye to them and then went down to train with Sam and Vision. Natasha sat on the couch and put the TV on. Tony said nothing and just sat beside Peter, pulling him into a hug and just making sure he was there.

The news went back on and everyone tensed up, Peter was on TV. Someone had found out about that he was now an orphan but they didn't say anything about Tony adopting him so it was okay sort of. Tony felt Peter stop breathing and then the shaking of his body meaning he was crying.

"Hey, kid, it's okay we'll turn it over, put on Star Wars or something," He looked to Tasha who understood and put the movie named on, "Kid, it's okay."

Peter just shook his head. Then stopped crying and looked around.

"It's not okay, its never going to be okay again. She's gone! Tony, you don't understand! I loved her, and now she'll never see me after Top surgery. She'll never see me getting married. I'LL NEVER SEE HER AGAIN!"

The two were shocked, they had never heard Peter scream like that, but they understood. Tony knew what it was like to lose his mom at the same age, he knew what it felt like to lose the only anchor you ever had. He knew what it felt like.

So did Natasha, she was only a kid when her parents were killed, only a kid when she was forced into the Red Room. She knew what it felt like, and she vowed to never make a kid go through the pain she went through.

"Peter, I'm sorry. Really I am, I know what it's like but you have to realize she wouldn't want you to stop living, she wants you to keep living and being you."

"I'm sorry, I'm going to go," Peter stood up and walked out the room, he didn't know what to do.

_Useless, now everyone will know that no one loves you. And Tony will leave you like everyone else._

"Shut up"

_Why? Because you know I'm right?_

"NO, Tony said he'll never leave"

_Everyone lies, you lie._

"Shut up, you are just a voice trying to make me hate myself"

_No, I am your thoughts, telling you what you already know. Rooseeee_

"Fucking leave me alone!" Peter picked up a chair and threw it at his wall.

At that FRIDAY alerted Tony and Natasha of what was going on, part of the 'protect Peter' protocol.

Tony and Natasha ran into Peters room and looked around, he wasn't there so he must have jumped out.

"Friday, access Karen please," Tony asked as he got suited up, Natasha went to inform the others as Tony left.

"Sir, Karen has been disabled in Peter's suit, I can try and track him using Social Media?" She offered as Tony swore.

"Yeah, tell me when you find him."

Tony flew around for a bit until FRIDAY alerted him to where Peter was.

"Sir I have him, he is on top of the west wing at Albert Einstein College of Medicine, he seems to be talking to someone."

Tony nodded and headed to the college.

"FRI I need to phone the team"

Friday put him through to the tower where everyone was sitting waiting to hear for him.

"Hey guys, FRIDAY found him, heading there now and he is talking to someone apparently."

Everyone sighed at this, at least he was found and he couldn't do anything if someone was with him.

"Please Tony bring him home," Pepper said through tears, Tony nodded silently and hung up the phone. He was only two minutes out.

When he arrived at the college he looked towards the west wing. Spiderman was there, and so was another person wearing Red and Black. That's when Tony realized who it was, the one and only Deadpool.

"Hey Kid, what you doing down here?" Tony asked as he got out of his suit that landed beside the two. Peter and Deadpool looked up to him. Peter didn't have his mask on so Tony guessed Deadpool already knew who Spiderman was.

"Um, Sorry Mr. Stark. It was too much at the tower, and the stupid fucking voice made a comeback." At this Deadpool gave Peter a pat on his arm.

Tony looked between the two and was confused at what was happening. He decided to leave it till later to question them both.

"It's fine kid, just worried about you that's all. What did it say?"

Peter looked to Deadpool then too Tony. "The usual, you know saying how I am useless and the usual dead naming."

Tony frowned at this but let it go because he knew the kid was going through things and needed time.

"Sorry Peter, I know how it feels for your mind to hate you," Tony looked to Deadpool as he said this to Peter.

"Yeah De I know, but I just don't know what to do,"

"Maybe tell Stark the truth?"

"Wait What? What do you mean?" Tony asks as he follows the interaction between the two.

"DE! Why?"

"Sorry Baby Boy had to."

Tony looked on confused, was he missing something?

"What am I missing here? Peter?"

Peter looked at Tony before deciding to lie. "Nothing Mr. Stark,"

Deadpool looked between the two before he decided to get involved.

"Spidey here was trying to you know..." he dragged his finger over his neck as he watched Tony's face change from confusing to sadness.

"Really De now he's going to get pissed off at me." Peter glared at Deadpool who looked sad even through the mask, this made Peter feel bad.

"Sorry De, just pissed at myself," The two share a look and they know all is forgiven at that moment.

Tony was shocked, did he really come to do that? Why would he want to? Who is Deadpool to him?

"Peter, I'm sorry. I'm sorry you don't feel safe to talk to me, I always try and help you but I don't know what to do. You need to talk to me kid," Tony says as he walks closer to Peter and Deadpool.

"Not your fault Tony, I didn't want to bother you. Don't want to be a burden to you or the team."

Tony was thinking, he was exactly like May. And it hurt him that he knew Peter didn't want to be a burden to the team, he was never a burden. Everyone loved him.

"Peter, you are not a burden, you could never be a burden to anyone. Remember that please."

Peter nodded but didn't actually listen. May used to tell him that but he never actually believed her.

"Let's get you back to... the tower," He says as he changed it from home to the tower, Peter nodded and looked to Deadpool before hugging him.

"Thanks, De, you really helped today," Peter said as he walked towards Tony.

"Yo, Peter I'll text you later, after the big family talk you've probably got coming," Deadpool shouted as he jumped off the roof. Tony looked down and saw a pool of blood where Deadpool was now lying.

"Oh my god, kid should we help him?" Tony asked as he looked to Peter who was just smiling at the masked man below.

"He'll be fine in a couple of minutes, he can't die. Immortality." Peter explained as he put his mask back on, Tony left it but was still shocked at Deadpool.

"Let's go, kid," The two of them set off towards the tower together. Peter was in a better mood than earlier but he wasn't 100% yet. And the two of them knew that already.

 


	40. 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning, Funerals.

*

1st December 2016

Peter looked out his window, after a week and a bit of organizing it was finally the day.

He had made sure everyone who loved May was invited and then also made sure she was beside Ben and his parents. He was to do a speech before the burial then would be the first one to put the soil in the grave. It was so planned out that nothing could go wrong.

Peter put on his shirt and black trousers, in his hand was the same tie that May taught him to tie before the party. He looked down at it and smiled, carefully tying it the same way May did he made the knot. He looked at himself and smiled, he was smiling for once but he was also crying.

Thinking of May still hurt but he knew that it would for years, he would never fully get better because she was his light in the dark but after a few years it will get better to deal with it. He knew that.

~~

As everyone finished getting ready they all started heading to the main living room to meet everyone. Tony was the last one as he was organizing the last few things for the day. Everyone said hello to him and they headed downstairs into the cars that were waiting for them, Tony, Pepper, and Peter got into the first one and then the others split up into three groups.

They drove to the church and met up with MJ and Ned's families who they greeted. Everyone met each other and then before Peter knew it, it was time for the service to begin.

He sat in the front row with MJ, Ned, Shuri, Tony, and Pepper while the rest of the team sat behind them with the other attendees.

The Father stood up and said a few words before asking for Peter to go up. Peter stood up and with one final breath walked to the podium and looked out.

He saw everyone that May had loved. Friends that she needed, loved ones that she loved and the ones who she helped. He saw Mr. Delemar with his daughter, He saw Ned and MJs families who were thankful to May for helping them raise their kids, He saw the ones that May helped in the Hospital, He saw the ones that May leaned on for support and the ones who she let lean on her. He last saw the Team who took them both in when they needed it, loved them like one of their own and believed in both of them when they needed it.

Peter smiled at everyone and started his speech.

"Hey Everyone, I know we are here for like the worst reason imaginable but May wouldn't think like that. She would tell us to look on the bright side, we are all here together. Some people haven't seen each other in years, some have never met, but May would tell us to smile and talk to each other." Peter stopped and smiled, he knew that he could do this speech but it would be a bit hard sometimes.

"Now I was asked to describe May in a few words but I can't, May was the kind of person who would lend someone money even if she didn't have it, she was the kind of person to give her last breath to someone she loved. She was the kind of person that would give, second, third and fourth chances to everyone. She... She was the person who made my life better every day, from the minute I woke up, to the minute I fell asleep." Peter stopped again and looked around, most people were crying but he saw that all the Team were, Tony smiled at him to encourage him to keep going.

"She was like a mom to me, even if she wasn't, she made me happy, when I was ill she made me soup, when I was sad we ate ice cream. She was the first person to ban me from coffee and also the first person to tell me I was perfect the way I am, she was just amazing during my transition and I could not have asked for a better Aunt to live with," He was so close, he knew he couldn't cry during the speech so he kept going.

"Another thing about May is that she was happy, as she took her last breath she told me to live life to the fullest because everything has an expiration date, and you never know when," This broke Peter, he started crying but he wanted to finish the speech, so he kept going. "And that's what we should do, we should mourn her but we should also live, tick something off the bucket list because she showed us that every day is worth it. Thank you for being a part of Mays Life."

He walked back to his seat as everyone clapped and Tony hugged him. He just nodded and stood there crying. The day had just started and there was more to do.

The next part of the day was the burial.

They all walked out to where she was to be buried and Peter smiled, it was beside Ben and also his parents. As they put the casket into the ground everyone smiled sadly. peter knew this was going to be the last time he saw her so he prayed a quick thank you to God for letting her be part of his life.

As they finished lowering the casket they moved everything so there was only a pile of dirt left, Peter picked up a handful of dirt and tossed it on the casket below. Everyone followed him and before he knew it everyone had finished and they were now heading back to the Tower.

Peter wasn't listening, he didn't want to, Tony could see that so guided him away from the prying eyes and into the car to go back.

They sat in a comfortable silence until they reached the Tower, Paparazzi were everywhere so Tony went into the other side of the garage. Peter was just looking out the window while this all happened, Tony opened his door and walked over to the elevator.

 


	41. 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning, Abuse, Deadnaming, Transphobia

*

**6th December 2016**

Peter was watching a video in chemistry. Something about oxidation in metals. In short, it was boring and he already knew it.

As his teacher droned on and on about the importance of metals in experiments, his Spidey sense was going off. Not like a "you're in danger move" it was more of a "someone's watching you". He shrugged it off for Ned or MJ but it was bugging him.

As the day continued the feeling was still there so it wasn't a surprise to him when Flash walked over to his table and pulled him out his seat. Peter knew it was going to be bad because MJ and Ned weren't there.

"Hey Flash, I was kinda eating so can you let go please?" Peter asked sarcastically to Flash. Flash just looked pissed.

*

"Well well well. If it isn't little orphan Parker. How's your Aunt?"

Peter stopped. It's been a week nearly since the funeral and no one has brought it up. But Flash was. Peter took a deep breath and remembered what Wanda told him. 'Only you can make yourself angry. Don't give others that power'.

So Peter looked to Flash and smiled. "Flash I'd rather not talk about it. Please put me down," but Flash has other ideas. He dragged Peter to the bathroom closest to them and threw him to the ground.

"So Rose. You in an orphanage? Or are you too much of a burden? You fucking useless piece of shit"

He threw a punch to Peters' stomach but Peter didn't move, he knew it was coming and could have stopped it but he didn't. Then more and more punches came, then kicks to his face and finally, Flash picked him up and threw him into a cubicle.

"Wow Parker. Can't even fight for yourself. So girly of you." With that, he walked out and Peter looked up to the door. He knew someone would come in looking for him.

*

Peter closed his eyes and waited. He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he heard was a shout and then him being carried.

He opened his eyes and looked around, he was in the nurse's room. And Ned was sitting beside him. Laura, the nurse, was sitting beside a computer on the phone to someone.

Ned saw that he was awake and smiled. "Hey man. You've been out for three hours! Must have been a bad day for him," Ned said as he got a cup of water for Peter.

"Yeah it was, he got pissed cause I told him to leave me alone. And I take it Tony's been phoned?"

Ned smiled weakly at Peter and nodded. "Yeah I phoned him when I found you but it was on speaker so yeah..."

Peter just sighed. If everyone heard then that meant everyone was pissed. And that also meant Natasha who has warned Flash before. Peter tried to sit up but it hurt too much. After going through his injuries he concluded that he had; a broken hand, at least two cracked ribs, bruising all over his face, a broken nose, and a twisted ankle. But he also knew it would heal in no time so what's the point in worrying everyone.

As he and Ned waited for someone to pick him up he played a game of heads up with Ned. It's was only a couple minutes until the one and only Tony Stark was seen in the room.

He looked like shit. Well, kind of. His hair was a mess, he was wearing a shirt that had a few stains on it and then he wasn't even wearing his sunglasses.

Peter took one look at him before sighing to himself. He was obviously in a mission when Ned phoned and that's why it had taken so long.

"Hey kiddos, what happened here?"

Peter gave him the look, the one of, piss off you know what happened. And Tony knew the look well enough to leave Peter alone.

"Okay. Sorry, I'm late, mission off in Maine, and well it wasn't great. Anyways how's my favorite guy in the chair been?"

Peter looked to Ned and had to hold in a laugh, Ned was beaming and just looked ready to burst but with a quick breathe he was able to regain himself.

"I'm good Mr. Stark, worried about Peter and everything. How have you been?"

Peter tuned out the short conversation and tried to think back to the last time Tony had been there. May was with him and they were busting out MJ and him from Detention after the party they went to, and MJ's suit problem.

After a minute or two, he smiled and thought happy thoughts and tuned back into the conversation.

"Right so, I can either sue this kid, make him get suspended or let the team at him with no supervision. I know what I would pick Kid." Tony looked at Peter and sighed. Peter knew he wanted Flash gone but his friends would still be here, he can't sue him because that would leave to much of a problem for Pepper to clean up. And he definitely can't let the team get to him because Flash wouldn't survive.

"Go for the suspension. But not too long please like 3 days," Peter pleaded to Tony who smiled and nodded at him. "And don't mention this to anyone else please, I'll be okay."

Tony left the room again and went to talk to the principal. Laura, the nurse, just smiled at the two and left the room after Tony. Ned looked at Peter and smiled.

"He knows me! Like he said I was his favorite guy in the chair!"

Peter smiled and nodded, he knew how Ned felt because he felt like that when Tony found him. And well it was amazing.

Stark came back into the room smiling and sat beside Peter on the bed.

"So, the little scumbag is getting two weeks suspension because the board called for it after you being hit too much. And he has to move classes so you aren't in the same room, also he bothers you again then he is expelled."

Tony looked to Peter who smiled up to him and nodded. These two weeks would be better. Well better than they would have been.

Ned said bye to Peter and Tony and went back to class. Peter and Tony headed out to the car that Tony brought, an Impala that Peter loved.

The two got in and drove off, heading towards the Tower, the one that was beginning to feel like Home to Peter.

 


	42. 40

**10th December 2016**

It's been four days since Peter went to the Tower because he was beat up. Four days since Flash had seen him. And four days since Shuri went back to Wakanda.

Tony and Peter were working in the labs for what felt like a few hours. And before they knew it Pepper came in and told them to leave. Then locked them out of all labs so they could sleep.

Peter looked at the clock and sighed it was 2:34 am. That was okay compared to other days. He pulled his phone out and sent a message to Ned.

Peterman 2:35 am  
Hey Ned. You up? 

Nethaniel 2:35 am  
The fuck Peter. Where have you been? It's been like 3 days man

Peter stopped and looked at the message. He then looked at the calendar on his phone. It was the 10th. They had went into the labs on the 7th. Well that explains why Pepper told them to get out.

Peterman 2:36 am  
Sorry I was in the lab with tony. I'm all healed tho

Peter looked to Tony who was sitting on the couch with a coffee. Peter stumbled over in his tiredness and sat beside him. He leaned into Tony's side and sighed.

Tony looked down and smiled, he put his arm around Peter and they sat in silence. Tony looked at his phone and saw the date. He mentally kicked himself for keeping Peter up for so long.

Peter was starting to fall asleep but he needed to tell Tony something.

"Wait, my schools having a coffee morning for cancer research can you and mom come in please, dad?" And with that he was asleep.

Tony stood shocked. He didn't know what to do. The kid called him dad and Pepper mom. He smiled at him and kissed his head.

"Hey, Fri please say that's recorded. And sent it to Pep and save it to my blackmail pile please."

Friday did as asked and even saved it in the folder Pepper made. Nicknamed: pin it to the fridge.

Tony was about to sleep when he realized Peter had worn his binder for more than 72 hours.

He gently shook Peter up and nearly cried at the sight of him. His bags under his eyes, the little whimper when he was woken up.

"Hey, Peter. I know you don't want to but you need to take the binder off. It's been on for three days, and I'm not scared to take you to Bruce for a checkup," Peter nodded and stood up. He went to the closet bathroom and took it off. He then headed back out to Tony on the couch.

Tony had fallen asleep as soon as Peter left and when Peter saw this he grabbed a blanket and pulled it over him and Tony.

That's how everyone found them in the morning, cuddled up and smiling. They got pictures taken and Friday placed them all in the Pin It to the fridge album.

As the team left the two to sleep Peter suddenly sat up and knocked his head on Tony's chin which woke him up.

Everyone was about to laugh but they realized Peter was crying. Tony saw this and pulled him into a hug.

"Hey Petey it's okay, you're here. You're safe. It's okay," he whispered to the boy who was crying still. "Why don't we go for a walk?" Peter nodded and stood up. Tony stood up too and followed Peter to the elevator.

The team watched and frowned. They couldn't do anything for him since he was still grieving. They left the two and started tidying the room up. Then the elevator dinged signaling someone else had arrived.

The doors opened and revealed Pepper Potts looking worried.

"What happened? I saw Peter crying and Tony looked like he was going to cry"

Steve looked up and smiled sadly. "Nightmare probably. He woke up crying and Tony took him on a walk," Pepper nodded and looked at her Starkpad in her hands. She then dropped it.

Everyone looked up at the noise of it falling. Pepper picked it up and hit the screen. Then noise played through the object.

It was Peters voice everyone heard. He sounded tired and like he was half asleep. Then they heard what he said.

"my schools having a coffee morning for cancer research can you and mom come in please, dad?"

Pepper rewatched it a few times before smiling widely. She showed everyone the video and it made everyone smile too.

"He called me mom. He called me mom guys!" Pepper said mainly to herself but she knew the team heard.

Natasha smiled and watched the video again and again. Then came to a conclusion.

"You think we can be Called aunt and uncle?" Steve looked up at her and nodded. They all copied and smiled at the video again.

Buck looked around and smirked. "He already called me uncle"

Clint whipped his head around at this and looked shocked. "No. Not possible he only just called them two mom and dad." He said to Bucky. More in surprise because he wanted to be the first one that was called uncle.

"Nope. He called me it a few weeks ago. Friday has the footage if you want" Clint nodded and with that Friday pulled up the footage and played it on the big tv they had.

On screen, it showed a younger looking Peter and the same Bucky. They were in Peters room and were sitting down talking. Everyone began to listen.

"Peter, you act like I don't know your type of hero. Act like you can save the world on your own, act fine and happy but I know differently. Steve is like that but he still has nightmares with his PTSD and he still acts fine when I ask," Bucky smiled down, "Fuck even I do it. That's why I like sitting in my own or letting you draw on my arm. It reminds me I'm better."

This earned a chuckle from Peter who smiled and said, "Language" when the man swore. The two tried to talk but remained quiet as they both liked it better. They sat for a few minutes before Peter whispered something under his breath.

"What kid?"

"Oh. It's just that I don't see you as a villain. You're like a super soft cuddle uncle," Peter stopped when he said this. He looked petrified.

That's when the recording stopped.

Everyone stared at Bucky before looking back to the screen. They were all shocked. Especially Clint.

"The fuck Bucky. Why didn't you tell us!" Clint asked. He wasn't pissed more annoyed he wasn't called it first.

"Because Bird Brain, I didn't want to make him uncomfortable. He didn't mean to call me it. And he apologized like 100 times for it. So I didn't want to embarrass him by telling everyone,"

Steve looked at his boyfriend and smiled. He was really proud of him. And so was everyone else.

Clint nodded his head and looked to Sam. "Bet he calls me uncle before you," Sam scoffed at this. "Fine. Bets. I get your suit if he does. And if you are called it first you get whatever you want."

Sam nodded and the two shook hands. Everyone in the room laughed and shook their heads.

~~

Tony and Peter were walking downstairs into the Avengers gym. Peter was silent but thankful for being out of the room. It was too much and after the nightmare, he just wanted to be with Tony and cry.

They reached the room and opened the door. There was punching bags everywhere and even a tech bench press. (Measures the weight one can lift then helps to build more on)

Peter went straight to the punchbag and started punching. He hit it a few times before it finally split at the seams, Tony watched from the bench area and frowned. He knew something was off with the kid.

"Hey, Peter. Why don't you come here for a second?"

Peter looked at Tony and headed over to him. He sat down on the bench with him and Tony brought him closer to him.

"So what happened kid?"

Peter sighed. He knew he would need to tell Tony soon.

"The usual. Being trapped under the building and not being able to move," Peter said casually to Tony who frowned. He didn't want Peter to feel like he was trapped.

"Any reasons why?" 

"Don't know. But Idrid thinks it's because of me being Trans and wearing the binder. And it's making me fear being trapped."

Tony frowned. He knew Peter hated his chest but so much to have nightmares was not good.

"Sorry kid. Nothing I can do yet."

Peter nodded sadly and stayed silent. Then looked up to Tony with wide eyes.

"Wait. What did I say last night?"

Tony smiled and looked at Peter. "You told me about the coffee morning. Which I am going to. And you might have called me and Pep. Mom and Dad." Tony's eyes sparkled when he said this.

Peter on the other hand was horrified. He didn't know what Tony would say. Or what Pepper would say.

"I'm sorry Mr Stark. I'm sorry. I was tired and it slipped out."

Tony frowned. Last night it was dad now Mr. Stark. This kid.

"I like it. Dad. Iron Dad,"

Peter stopped and smiled. Tony wasn't angry at him. And he actually liked it. His worry was now Pepper.

But he would apologize when he saw her. Right now he was here with his... dad?

"Okay... dad"

Tony and Peter sat beside each other smiling.

 


	43. 41

Peter and Tony sat in the gym for a few more hours until he had to get ready for school the next day.

As Peter headed to his room he saw a shadow in front of him. His Spidey sense went off but he left it because no one can get into the tower.

His room was a mess, mainly books and note lying everywhere. He had a few pieces of tech surrounding a robot. And his Spidey suit was hung up in his wardrobe door.

He picked a few of his books up and grabbed a bag from his unit and stuffed some things in. He completed some of his homework that was needing to be done then sat on his floor.

The robot he was working on was a Christmas present for Ned. It was R2-D2 that worked perfectly. The only thing wrong was that it wouldn't respond to voices so he was trying to get it to work that way.

He was in his room for a few hours rewriting code and working with the small robot before Steve knocked and said dinner was getting served.

Peter nodded and left the work for the time. He wandered into the dining room and everyone stopped. He looked around and then to himself. He wasn't wearing anything bad, he didn't do anything that he reme- Well now he did.

Pepper looked at Peter and smiled. But Peter looked ready to cry. "I'm sorry Ms. Potts. I didn't mean to and I was tired. It won't happen anymore."

Pepper stopped putting the pizza out on the table and walked over to Peter. She knelt down and pulled him into a hug.

"Now Peter why would I want that? I quite like mom. Sounds better than Ms. Potts I think. And they all agree," as she says this she gestured to everyone besides them and they all nodded.

Peter nodded. Not saying anything because he didn't know what to say, that's when Clint appeared.

"Can I be uncle Clint!" He asked Peter. "Pleaseeeeeeeee" he dragged out the please which made Peter laugh. But he did a nod to the request.

"THANK YOU!" Peter laughed again and so did everyone else. Soon everyone was asking to be called uncle and aunt. Wanda just said she would stick with Wanda because they were closer in age and were like brother and sister.

Peter just smiled at his... family and sat down to eat dinner with them.

"Hey, Sam-"

"Uncle"

Peter smiled. "Okay. Uncle Sam," Peter laughed slightly at this, "pass the French fries please," Sam done as asked but as soon as he did he stood up and screamed.

"FUCK YEAH BIRD BITCH!!"

Everyone stopped and stared. Only Peter and Tony were confused. Clint looked pissed and Steve was horrified.

Peter could have sworn he heard Clint whisper "Now I wish I didn't have my hearing so loud,"

"Samuel Thomas Wilson sit down right now and watch the language. Peter is here and he is only 15!" Steve told the man who looked down at Clint.

"Sorry Cap. Anyway, I want Clint's Bow for the week. And he can't complain!"

Peter and Tony still not knowing what was going on say in silence as this exchange went on. Until Tony gave up not knowing. 

"Anyone gonna fill us in?" The team and Pepper look around and smiled weakly.

Natasha spoke up. "It was a bet between Bird ass 1 and 2. Whoever was called uncle first won. And well Sam won." She said this as if it was common knowledge. Tony nodded but Peter stood shocked. They really cared that much?

"Right I'm hungry. Let's eat" Wanda said as she grabbed a slice of cheese pizza. Peter grabbed a meat-feast and started eating.

He listened to the conversations everyone was having and then realized the coffee morning was tomorrow and he forgot to but cake.

"Hey. Have we got any cake baking things? Or like anything for a coffee morning?" Peter asked anyone at the table. He wasn't really caring who answered.

Pepper looked over and smiled. "Yeah, we do. I think it's a red velvet one. Tony bought it since it had the Avengers on the front. We can make it tonight if you want?" Peter nodded and smiled at Pepper.

"Thanks, P-Mom" he smiled at her and she looked ready to burst with happiness. Peter just smiled and looked around. One of the last things May said was about these people being family. And Peter couldn't agree more right now.

~~

After dinner, Pepper and Peter tided up the mess and cleaned up the kitchen. They grabbed what the needed for the cake and then the box they needed.

The two sets of making the cake and were having fun. They threw flour at each other, they ate the mix, they broke eggs and made a mess. It was fun and Peter loved it. He had done things like this with May before she. Yeah. But they had been so busy lately with Spiderman and work. So they didn't have time. And Peter regretted that every day.

So when he finished baking with Pepper he gave her a hug and smiled. He whispered a quiet thank you and she smiled at him.

They fixed up their mess and waited for the cake to finish baking.

For what felt like hours but was less than half an hour the two sat in silence. It was a comfortable silence that the two enjoyed. The oven rang and they ran over to it. Opening it up the smell took over the kitchen and the two took a sniff and smiled. Pepper carefully took the cake out as Peter turned the oven off. As it cooled down they decided on what to put on the top.

As a joke, the two decided on the Avengers decorations the cake mix came with. And then they would take a picture of it for the others to see.

As the two decorated Tony wandered in and watched the two with a smile on his face. He sat on the couch and got Friday to record the two in the kitchen.

Pepper and Peter finally finished decorating and looked at their final product. A beautifully designed Red Velvet Cake which has just the right fluffiness to rival clouds. Peter smiled at it and then to Pepper.

"Thanks, mom. It looks amazing!"

Pepper smiled and kissed Peters head before running a hand through his hair.

"You need a shower before you head to bed. I'll tidy up you go in through," she told the boy as she picked a few dishes up and placed them in the washer.

She watched him go and frowned. She knew life had been hard on the boy but she didn't want him to go through anything else like May.

She tidied up the kitchen and went to sit on the couch. Tony was sitting there while also doing work on his Starkpad. So Pepper joined him and the two worked until 2 am when Friday reminded them about the coffee morning later that day.

The two went to bed thinking about Peter and how their lives were looking up.

 


	44. 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning, Minor Dysphoria

11th December 2016

Peter was woken up by a scream and then a crash. And because of Spidey senses, he flew to the ceiling and webbed up the intruder in his room.

And as he realized what had happened he looked to the person strung up and laughed. It was Clint dressed as a very badly designed Spiderman.

Peter let out a laugh at the man and jumped down from the ceiling and into his bed. He took a photo and sent it to the group chat with Shuri, Ned, and MJ and let them three see how he was woken up.

Clint just looked annoyed that his plan didn't work and just pouted as Peter took his photo. He then got fed up with being strung up against a wall and tried to get out.

"Hey, Uncle Clint. That's not gonna work. It takes two hours to dissolve fully. And even then it's gonna still make you stick to things," Peter told the man as he picked up his bag and shoes and headed to his bathroom.

"Peter. Please, it wasn't meant to be like this. I thought you loved me, Pete!" Clint shouted to the boy who smirked and picked up the dissolver. He threw it to Clint but made sure it was just out of reach for him.

Laughing he headed back into the bathroom and went for a shower.

*

In the shower, he looked over his chest and then all the scars on his body. Some were bigger, and they were from Spiderman but most were from himself and he knew that he shouldn't want to but he misses it.

He misses the control he had, the way that he could get rid of the voices for a few minutes each time. He just misses the life he had before Ben left. Before May left. Before he was forced into Spiderman. He just misses his old life.

But he was grateful for his new life, the one that introduced him to the team. To Shuri. To Tony and Pepper. His mom and dad. To his uncles and aunts. His big sisters. He was really thankful for them.

And he knew he had to get better so he was opening up to Idrid more and more. He finally told her about the reason he felt trapped, about how he hated his binder and how it made him feel wrong. Peter told her about his depression, his dysphoria, his voices, his feelings. The ones that used to be trapped under everything he tried to fake.

But he knew he was getting better. And that he would soon get top surgery, go to university and become a teacher. He wanted to teach science to kids. To carry in the things he was taught and to help them know that acceptance is all someone needs to live.

So yeah that's what he wanted to do. And he was happy now. Maybe not as happy as he was but at least he smiled and had a family that loved him.

Peter smiled at the thoughts and finally got out the shower, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist and moved his hair out his face. He tried to make his chest smaller because it was too big for him but he knew it wouldn't work properly.

*

As he dried off and got changed he slid ever so "gracefully" into his binder which only resulted in a broken tile in the wall, Peter being out of breath and him nearly falling over. So yeah gracefully.

Peter walked out into his room and laughed at the sight of Clint. He was trying to grab the vial in front of him but was failing terribly.

Peter was recording this by Friday and was saving it all into the blackmail folder that he had.

Feeling bad he handed the vial to Clint who smiled a thank you and started pouring it into the webbing keeping him attached.

After a few seconds, it finally left the man unstuck to the wall and free. He put his arm around Peter and the two walked out together.

In the living room, everyone was awake and moving about. All of them were in formal clothes and Peter didn't know why. That's when he really looked at Clint. He was in a nice shirt and a nice pair of jeans that suited him. He must have had it underneath his suit he made.

He then took his phone out and looked at the date, the 11th.

Coffee morning.

Sighing dramatically he grabbed a cup of coffee and a slice of toast, that Tony was about to eat, before smirking at him and biting into it.

Tony looked to him in mock horror before pointing to him.

"DISHONOUR ON YOU. DISHONOUR ON YOUR FAMILY. DISHONOUR ON YOUR COW." Tony screams as Peter bit his toast. This made him laugh and walk away from Tony. Bucky smiled slightly at the exchange but only Peter and Natasha spotted this, Peter smirked slightly and turned to Tony and ate the toast in front of the man.

Tony smiled at the boy and just finished the slice of toast he had left before they had to leave for the morning. As the team finished everything off Peter ate his breakfast and Pepper finally appeared in the room wearing the fancy black cocktail dress that she loved. Tony went over to her and kissed her and pulled her into a hug at the waist.

"Let's get this show on the road guys!" Tony said excitedly to the group in front of him, Peter sighed and just went along with everyone. pepper was carrying the cake, and Peter was carrying his bag.

 


	45. 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor deadnaming and bullying.

*

As the team, Pepper and Peter made it, to the school they stopped and looked around, they decided on a limo so that everyone could get in the same car, and it was drawing attention to them.

Peter looked out and drew in a breathe, "Guys please no funny business, just please I want today to go down smoothly and right. So if anyone says anything about me or you just leave it okay?"

Everyone in the limo nodded to the boy who just looked back out onto the school, beside the front he spotted MJ and Ned. The two of their families were talking to each other, and even from here Peter could see the tension between the Jones family.

As everyone left the limo Peter walked with his head down as he felt eyes on him, he could hear each whisper like it was a shout. He felt his family close around him tighter, trying to keep the eyes off him and he was thankful for it.

As they all made it to Peters friends he was feeling a bit better than before.

"Hey MJ, Ned, Ms. Leeds, Mr. Jones, and Ms. Jones. its been a while," Peter smiles at the five people in front of him and then to Pepper and Tony, "this is Pepper and Tony, my parents and these are my uncles and aunts. But Wanda is more like my sister." Peter looked to his family when he said this and saw all the smiles on their faces. Including Tasha and Bucky.

MJ's parents looked shocked. They knew that Peter's Aunt May died but they didn't actually believe that the Avengers adopted him after it. They thought the reason they were at the funeral was that May was family to one of them.

Ms. Leeds just nodded at this and didn't care. She cares about Peter and if Peter was healthy and feeling better that's all that matters.

As the group of them headed in Peter, MJ and Ned walked in front and started talking about everything that had happened since the last time they talked.

MJ was complaining about missing Shuri since she went back to Wakanda a week ago. But Peter knew she was coming back since she was talking to T'Challa about moving here for being closer to MJ.

Ned was talking about the date Charles and he had gone on a few days ago. It was an ice skating rink and they both loved it.

Peter just talked about his family and what they had been up to. He told them about the morning and how Clint tried to sneak up on him. Which resulted in all three teenagers laughing.

They all reached the assembly hall and choose and massive table to sit at. As the Avengers sat down, Peter heard all the whispers again and hated it.

Steve could also hear them because of his hearing and then told Tony about it. Who just looked scared that a reporter would be here soon.

He looked over to Wanda and went closer to her.

"Think you can make a mental link between us and Peter? Just so we know if he is okay?"

Wanda nodded and set out on making the link. Her hands sparked red and went around the teams head. Finally, it rested on Peters head, who smiled at the feeling.

"Hey, guys. Mental link for safety and everything. Since we forgot our coms" Tony explained to everyone through the link.

Peter smiled because he knew it wasn't the reason.

"If you are looking to protect me. Might as well have Ned and MJ I'm in it" Peter looked to Wanda who nodded and added the two into it.

At first, the two weren't to keen on the feeling and having everyone near their thoughts but after a while, they got used to it.

And after a couple of minutes, the teachers walked in to start the morning. They looked around the tables and did a double take when they saw the Avengers beside Peter and his friends.

Mrs. Hany. A math teacher stood up on the stage and smiled.

"Good morning everyone, we are Midtown High of Technology and Science and this is our coffee morning. It is dedicated to Mr. Parker who lost his beloved Aunt May Parker to cancer only a few weeks ago. So please be respectful and let the morning start,"

During the speech, Peter went pale. So did the rest of his family. They don't talk about her, they hate it. And they knew how much Peter hated hearing about her.

Tony looked to his kid, "Hey Peter. Do you want to go home? We can donate some money and head?" 

Peter shook his head and concentrated on the table below him. He was taking deep breathes and trying to smile. But everyone knew it was forced.

"Right. Let's get going I want to see what cakes there are," Peter said to everyone, out loud this time so he knew they wouldn't accidentally hear something from his mind.

Peter, Ned, and MJ all headed out to get a drink and have a look around while the adults sat at the table and were asked for autographs.

The Jones and Leed Adults were at the side and looked kind of awkward so Tony asked everyone to leave for some space and then talked to the three.

Peter watched the interaction from the coffee table and knew that Tony and Pepper who like Ms. Leeds. Maybe not Mr. and Mrs. Jones because of their views but they would be civil at least.

Peter was talking to MJ about Shuri when Flash joined them.

"Hey, Parker my man. How have you been?"

Peter, Ned, MJ and everyone surrounding them stopped. Flash was being nice. Like really nice to Peter. Something that never happens.

"What do you want Flash?"

"Well since you're like my main guy I was wondering if you could introduce me to the Avengers as a friend,"

"No." Peter didn't even need to think about this. He knew that Flash wanted to be an intern. Wanted to be introduced as a friend so they would trust him. Well, Peter's not having that.

"Why you little bitch. I'm not going to ask again!"

There is the Flash everyone knew.

"Flash I said no. Now please leave us alone"

Flash left just like that but Peter saw the smirk that was on his face. That normally meant trouble for him. He left it and picked up a coffee from the table and donated a fiver into the middle tub.

He turned to MJ who was texting Shuri and Ned was talking to Charles about everything. Peter smiled at his friends and headed back to the table.

Everyone turned to him and gave him the look of disapproval.

"So were you gonna tell us Flash came to speak to you?"

Peter then remembered that stupid bond thing they had. "Not really. He didn't say anything and so it's okay I guess"

Tony shook his head and just looked at his kid with sadness.

"Peter we want to know if stuff like this happens at all. Like I don't care how small you think it is we want to know okay?"

Peter nodded his head and just sat down beside Tony and Pepper. He turned to Natasha who was having a conversation with Steve and Sam. He was just listening in to the conversations around him when he heard footsteps beside him, then a voice. Ms. Mortia.

"Good morning, I am Ms. Mortia, headmaster of this school. Is there anything I can do to make this a better experience?" Peter was ready to scoff at this, she only wanted money and a good word in with Tony and Pepper.

"No thank you Ms. Mortia, we are here to support Peter," Pepper explained to the teacher who was looking at Peter still.

 _Guys, she's not a big fan of Peter. Shes have been sending him glares all morning._ Natasha told everyone through the bond.

 _Mortia is Transphobic, or we think she is. She picks on Peter more than anyone._ Peter couldn't help but sigh at MJ's contribution to the conversation.

 _Well we can't have that now, can we?_ Tony said as he looked to the teacher then to Peter.

"So Ms. Mortia. Any embarrassing things Peter here has done?" Everyone was taken aback by Tony's words. Including Mortia.

"Um, only one comes to mind, sir,"

"Well tell us than"

Peter could sense from a mile away that something was going to go wrong. So could everyone else and they were not enjoying it at all.

*

"Well it was back in 2012 and May and Ben had come in to change the name on Rose's fo-"

"I'm sorry you must have misheard. I asked about Peter"

Peter could have died. If he was to die there he would have been happy but of course, the Universe has other ideas.

"Well I'm sorry sir but the so-called "Peter" Here was born as Rose"

*

Tony looked to Pepper and then to everyone at the table. Even MJ and Ned's families looked pissed.

_Please just leave it, dad._

_No can do kiddo. But it won't be that bad._

_Fine but I'm leaving. Wanda?_

_Sure, Peter. Let's go, coming to MJ and Ned?_

As the small interaction was going on between the group Mortia was still standing there, unsure of what was happening. So when Peter, Ned, MJ, and Wanda got up she also went to leave.

"No teacher. You can't leave yet. We were only starting our chat"

Mortia looked terrified at the tone Natasha had used towards her. She nodded and stood still, looking between the group.

"Okay teach, let's have a talk."

~~

The "talk" resulted in her getting fired and a new head coming in. And of course, this head had close ties to Tony since he recommended the guy to the board who obviously took his advice.

Peter was also told that Flash had one more chance to stop bullying him or he would be moved to "Bridges" a school for troubled adolescents.

Along with that, the coffee morning was a huge success after Stark Industries donated half a million to it. All the money went towards cancer research and hospitals.

Stark Industries also donated 100 new computers to the school and a million dollars just appeared in the schools account. Tony and Pepper deny all accusations.

Peter loved the way his family worked and knew that he was going to be happier soon.


	46. 44

*

25th December 2016

Peter got up and frowned. This was his first Christmas without May. And it was tough. He told everyone to not get him anything but he knew they all did. All Peter wanted to do was curl into a ball and die, but alas that could not happen.

"Peter sir, Miss Lila, Mr. Nathaniel, and Mr. Cooper all request yourself at the Christmas tree."

Peter groaned and got up. He couldn't disappoint Clint's kids because he asked them to be here. It was one of the things he loved. Watching kids open gifts that they wanted.

Peter had gifted them all a Spidey suit like his (but with no danger) so they could be like him. They had found out about Spiderman after they walked in on him suiting up. They were told to keep it a secret but they all loved it.

Peter slowly got up and pulled on a binder and a pair of loungewear. He didn't bother on a top because he was used to walking around in just a binder now.

He walked out of his room and into the living room where he saw almost everyone except Pepper. As he looked into the kitchen he smiled, Pepper was carrying a tray of mugs which smelt like hot chocolate.

Lila, Cooper, and Nathaniel all ran towards Peter when they saw him. He carefully picked them all up and spun them around. Lila was sitting on his shoulders and he had Cooper and Nathaniel in an arm each.

"Hey, guys. Bit excited aren't you?"

All Peter received in response was giggling and cuddling.

"You want to open the presents?"

Three excited children all nodded their heads and laughed very loudly. Peter put them all on the floor carefully and walked to the tree with them.

They all said morning to him as he sat beside the three children.

"House rules say the youngest ones go first"

With that Clint and Laura started handing their kids presents. Soon paper was everywhere and squeals were heard as they got what they wanted. Most of the presents were from "Santa" while the rest from the team.

Peter went last in giving them his. He handed them three identical boxes and watched as they opened them. FRIDAY was recording it and everyone was waiting to see what it was.

Peter was very careful not to show anyone except for Laura since he needed to know sizes and if they were allowed them at all. She agreed and swore to secrecy.

As they opened the gifts all that was heard was a gasp and then three very loud and happy screams.

All anyone could make out was.

"Spiderman. Peter. Thank you."

As the fuss died down everyone could see why they were all ecstatic. All three of them had identical Spiderman suits.

Peter gave them all a hug as they said thank you, as they stopped they all rushed to put them on.

As they did they were surprised to hear Peter talking in their ears.

"Hey, guys. I hope you enjoy the suit because I spent a while making them for you. I will be your AI, which is a very smart computer. Like Friday. It's like my suit but the only thing you can't do is swing higher than a foot off the ground. Moms rule"

The children were talking to Peter in the suit and everyone watched. They were happy the kids enjoyed the suits.

"Okay guys, how about we give Peter his gifts?"

All three children nodded and picked up presents for Peter. One at a time he opened them and smiled.

Laura and Clint had gotten him a few books that he wanted. Bruce had gotten him a few new tools for his lab, Thor and Loki has got him a necklace that had a blue glow.

"Young one it is from Asgardian metal and a piece of a dying star." Peter smiled a thank you to the two and put it on.

Natasha had given him a new outfit that he wanted.

Wanda and Vision gave him a new binder.

Sam had bought him a new game that had just come out.

Steve and Bucky were clothes. And so was Rhodey and Happy.

After he opened all his gifts he thanked the person and smiled at them. He finally finished opening them all when he realized Tony and Pepper were both holding envelopes.

"Hey, Peter. So we were looking through May's things when we found this. It had your name and then today's date." Pepper handed the envelope to Peter who looked at it and smiled.

Carefully opening it he pulled the letter out and started reading.

"Hey, Peter. So I've been thinking for the year on what to get you. You have almost everything you ever wanted and never ask for anything extra. So after a few months, I finally decided on one.

I talked to Tony about it, with Pepper, Natasha, and Wanda. They all think this is the perfect gift.

So on the 16th January 2017, you have a doctors appointment to schedule a surgery, I hope you love it and are happy. Love May"

Peter put the letter down and looked around. Everyone was smiling and nodding at him. He didn't know what to do so he cried. He was finally getting it done. One of the surgeries he needed to be "a real man" as people put it.

"You can't be serious. Please tell me this is a joke" he said after the small cry.

Tony looked at his kid and smiled. "No Pete. You are finally going to be happier as you." He pulled his kid into a hug and they sat like that for a second. Pepper joined in after a while and the group around watched the small family.

"Thank you so much. Thank you, thank you, thank you" Peter whispered to whoever was listening. To May. To Tony. To Pepper. To everyone.

Tony looked down had his envelope and smiled to himself. He handed it to Peter who looked at the stamps.

"Holy ship" the adults all laughed at his "child-friendly" language but all watched him.

Peter ripped the letter open and read through the words quickly.

All that stuck in his head was. "Future. MIT. And Stark Industries"

Finally, he read it again and it made sense.

" _Dear Mr. Peter Parker._

_On behalf of the Admissions Committee, it is my pleasure to offer you admission to the MIT Class of 2018. You were identified as one of the most talented students in your school district and with the letters of recommendation from your many sources we are happy to have you._

_Along with this, we have received a letter from Stark Industries showing the high skills a teenager your age has already._

_We hope you choose MIT as your higher education choice and we hope to hear back from you soon to arrange time and dates._

_Congratulations and welcome to the future class of 2018._

_Sincerely,_

_Hannah Mayes."_

"I'm going to MIT. I'm going to MIT!!" At this, Peter stood up and smiled he grabbed To y and Pepper and pulled them into a hug.

He was actually happy for this Christmas. And adding in the top surgery. The MIT letter and also spending it with his family? Best Christmas is a while.

He may have been dreading it but he knows that May and Ben are with him always.

 


	47. Epilogue

 16th January 2017

New year, New Peter.

He was on his way to the doctors to talk about top surgery dates.

He was in the car with Pepper and Tony who were both smiling at him.

As soon as he could, on Christmas, he phoned MJ and Ned and Shuri and told them about the gifts he got. Then he casually mentioned the surgery and then the college.

Which made all three of them (yes even MJ) scream of happiness at this.

The four of them had met up during the last week of the holidays to exchange gifts and talk about the future.

MJ wanted to go to Harvard.

Ned was MIT.

And Shuri said she would go wherever the wind took her, or in other words where MJ was.

That night the four of them laughed and talked about everything they could and as the sun can up Peter dragged them to the roof so they watched the sunrise.

That night they watched a movie with Peters family and it was so good. The love and happiness that radiated off of them made everyone feel better. Made everyone happier.

So as Peter walked into the doctors he smiled and remembered the days where he would sit for hours with May and talked about surgery and going to the beach topless.

He looked to the roof and smiled up to May and Ben. And his biological parents. All of them taking to soon.

He then looked to Pepper and Tony who smiled back at him.

He was happy.

He had a family that loved him. He had a future and he was happy at this.

Peter's life was finally looking up.

 


	48. A/N

THEY WILL RETURN IN FREE {A Trans Peter Parker Story,}

Well I have finished this book. And I am in the middle of writing the next one, the first chapter will be out before New Years.

I want to thank ever who has read this and helped me with feedback.

~ Megan


End file.
